Wrong Target
by Julie Namikaze
Summary: Jaejoong yang menyukai Siwon menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi sebuah kesalahan membuat mantra yang ditujukan bukan untuk Siwon melainkan pada Yunho, namja yang paling ditakutinya. Apa yang akan terjadi? / YunJae / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Jaejoong yang menyukai Siwon menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Tapi sebuah kesalahan membuat mantra yang ditujukan bukan untuk Siwon melainkan pada Yunho, namja yang paling ditakutinya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Cast : YunJae, 2Min, slight YooSu, MinKyu.

Desclaimer : YunJae saling memiliki, begitu juga dengan 2Min. ^_^

Warning : YAOI, typo berkeliaran, dan cerita yang gejenya selangit, humor gak jadi (?).

,

Ada yg pengen nimpuk aku? Silahkan timpuk #nyodorin batu bata sekilo. #plakk.

Bukannya ngelanjutin sequel HIJ & you and me, malah update baru. #jedotin kepala#

Udah kebelet banget publish fic ni, coz pengen tau aku biSa bikin fic yaoi ato gak.

N special juga buat , jangan protes lagi ne. kalo dah baca wajib review.#plak# ^_^

,

Happy Reading..^_^

,

,

"Sedang apa, hyung?" tanya seorang namja cantik nan imut yang bernama Taemin pada hyungnya.

"Sedang buat kue, Minnie." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memixer adonannya.

"Buat Choi Siwon ya?" tebak Taemin yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Ne."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan memberikannya pada Choi Siwon?" tanya Taemin lalu terkekeh.

"Pasti, benar-benar akan kuberikan."

"Jinjja? Sebelum-sebelumnya kau juga bilang begitu. Tapi ternyata, tidak jadi. 'Hue..Minie, aku gagal memberikannya pada Siwon sunbae. Aku keduluan yeoja atau namja cantik menyebalkan itu'." Ucap Taemin sambil menirukan suara Jaejoong yang jadi terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Ya! Jangan mengejekku." Protes Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir seksinya.

"Haha..memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Makanya jangan terlalu semangat dan menggebu-gebu. Kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan pasti jadi menyesal kan."

"Sudah diam, cerewet sekali kau ini."

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah loyang lalu memasukkannya pada loyang tersebut. Kemudian dimasukkannya kedalam oven dan mengatur suhunya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berisik sekali?" tegur umma Jaejoong dan Taemin, Park Karam.

"Pagi-pagi Taemin sudah menggodaku, umma."

"Haha..tidak menggoda. Aku bicara sesuai fakta kok." Ucap Taemin sambil nyengir geje.

"Kau ini. Jangan menggoda hyungmu terus. Cepat sarapan, umma tidak mau kau terlambat lagi."

"Ne umma."

"Kau juga, Joongie." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu duduk dikusi meja makan yang merangkap dengan dapur.

Mereka makan dalam diam, karena memang sang umma selalu mengajarkan kedisiplinan dan kesopanan pada kedua putra cantiknya. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong selesai sarapan terlebih dulu, bersamaan pula dengan bunyi oven yang terdengar nyaring.

"Hyung, aku boleh minta tidak?" tanya Taemin setelah Jaejoong mengeluarkan kuenya dari loyang.

"Tidak boleh."

"Pelit sekali." Jaejoong hanya memeletkan lidahnya pada Taemin.

"Membawa kue lagi, eoh?" tanya Karam sambil membungkus beberapa makanan pada plastik untuk diantar kebeberapa pelanggannya.

Karam adalah single parent yang ditinggal suaminya sejak Taemin berusia 3 tahun, dan sekarang membuka usaha catering yang sampai sekarang cukup untuk biaya hidupnya dengan kedua putranya.

"Ne, Taemin memintaku membuat kue untuk Minho." Jawab Jaejoong asal yang membuat Taemin mendengus kesal, karena lagi-lagi dia harus dijadikan alasan oleh hyungnya. Ya, Karam tidak tahu jika putra sulungnya sedang jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada sunbaenya yang bernama Choi Siwon.

"Oh..Kenapa tidak membuatnya sendiri, Minie? Dia kan namjachingumu?" tanya Karam yang memang mengetahui putra bungsunya yang baru berusia 15 tahun itu berpacaran dengan sahabat Jaejoong, Choi Minho.

"Ne." jawab Taemin malas.

"Selesai, umma yakin tidak mau aku bantu mengirim makanan?" tanya Jaejoong setelah selesai membungkus kue coklat berbentuk hati.

"Ne, umma akan mengantarkannya sendiri."

"Arra, aku berangkat dulu ne." Jaejoong mencium pipi ummanya dengan sayang.

"Aku juga berangkat ya, umma." Taemin juga mencium pipi Karam.

"Hati-hati."

Jaejoong dan Taemin mengangguk lalu bersama-sama berangkat kesekolah yang kebetulan arah jalannya sama.

Jaejoong sekolah di Dong Bang high school, sekolah ternama yang penuh dengan anak-anak orang kaya dan otak yang jenius. Jaejoong bisa masuk kesekolah itu karena otak jeniusnya yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong mendapat beasiswa dan kini Jaejoong kelas XI sedangkan Taemin masih kelas IX dan bersekolah di SM junior high school, sekolah tingkatan SMP yang sama elitnya dengan Dong Bang. Taeminpun juga sama seperti Jaejoong, sangat jenius dan mendapat beasiswa .

Mereka berpisah setelah Jaejoong melihat bis yang akan membawanya menuju sekolahnya.

"Hyung, titip salam buat Minho hyungie ne." ucap Taemin dengan sedikit merona.

"Ne, pasti akan aku sampaikan. Hati-hati ne." jawab Jaejoong lalu mencium kening Taemin dengan sayang.

"Ne, hyung juga hati-hati." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu naik kebis.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jaejoong sampai kehalte dekat sekolahnya. Setelah turun, Jaejoong berjalan sebentar untuk sampai kesekolahnya.

"Semoga hari ini aku berhasil memberikan kue ini pada Siwon sunbae." Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil melihat kotak ukuran sedang yang berisi kue coklat buatannya.

Bruuummmm..

Jaejoong terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan kue coklatnya saat mendengar deru motor yang sangat kencang terdengar disampingnya.

"Aigoo..Dasar tidak sopan. Untung aku tidak punya penyakit jantung. Jika punya, pasti aku sudah mati ditempat gara-gara sunbae mengerikan itu." Omel Jaejoong sambil menatap punggung seorang namja yang mengendarai motor dengan kencangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong sampai disekolah. Dengan masih tersenyum-senyum melihat kotak yang berwarna merah itu.

"Doooorrrr."

"Kyaaaa." Teriak Jaejoong, dan lagi-lagi hampir membuat kotak kuenya terjatuh.

Pletak..

"Aishh..apoo." keluh Minho yang mendapat jitakan gratis dipagi hari dari Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku jantungan, Minho-ah?" omel Jaejoong .

"Hehe..mian, kupikir kau kerasukan setan atau jin. Habisnya kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu." Balas Minho yang membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Enak saja."

"Kau bawa apa, Jae?" tanya Minho sambil menunjuk kotak kue yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Ini kue buat Siwon sunbae." Jawab Jaejoong dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Membuat lagi? Yakin akan kau berikan?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Jaejoong mantap.

"Nanti batal lagi. Aku doakan semoga berhasil deh. Lama-lama aku kasihan juga padamu yang selalu gagal memberikan kuemu untuk Siwon sunbae. Padahal baru kue, apalagi kalau cinta." Ucap Minho yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersinggung.

"Aku yakin kali ini pasti berhasil." Minho mengangguk untuk jawaban Jaejoong.

Kya…kya….

Terdengar teriakan yeoja dan namja menggema dilorong sekolah yang membuat Jaejoong dan Minho menoleh. Tampak Choi Siwon, namja yang paling populer karena ketampanan, kejeniusan, dan kekayaannya yang menjadi penyebab teriakan yang menggema itu berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang memandangnya baik namja atau yeoja dengan tatapan kagum. Siwon tersenyum lembut pada semua orang yang ada disana, lalu ada seorang yeoja yang membawa kue kecil berbentuk hati yang menghalangi jalan Siwon.

"A..Annyeong Siwon oppa." Sapa yeoja itu, Im Yoona tersenyum gugup.

"Annyeong Yoona-ah. Ada apa?"

"I..Ini oppa, ini untukmu. Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah namjachinguku." Ucap Yoona sambil menyodorkan kue buatannya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku menyukaimu oppa."

Terdengar decakan kagum dan ada pula yang mencibir Yoona. Karena Yoona termasuk kategori yeoja pendiam disekolah. Tak disangka Yoona menembak (?) Siwon pagi-pagi buta begini. #plakk.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Minho langsung mengelus punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Mian."

Yoona menunduk dan menarik kembali tangannya, mendekap kuenya kedadanya.

Grepp…

Kyaa…

Teriak mereka yang ada disana,Siwon memeluk Yoona dan mengelus punggung yeoja itu. Jaejoong melotot tak percaya melihat Siwon memeluk Yoona.

"Mian, tapi kita bisa berteman Yoona-ah."

"Ne oppa, gomawo."

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada Yoona. Lalu melewati Yoona yang wajah putihnya merona heboh akibat pelukan dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Brughh..

Yoona pingsan karena tak kuat dengan aura Siwon yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya yang membuat teman-temannya membawa Yoona ke UKS dengan dibantu siswa namja.

"Berlebihan sekali dia." Cibir Jaejoong setelah kerumunan telah bubar (?).

"Cemburu eoh?"goda Minho.

"Tentu saja. Enak sekali dia dipeluk Siwon sunbae. Aku kan juga mau." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Minho tertawa.

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA EOH?!" sebuah teriakan yang tidak jauh dari Jaejoong dan Minho berada (?) lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong dan Minho menoleh.

"Mi..mian sunbae. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak sunbae." Jawab seorang namja culun yang memakai kacamata menunduk takut.

Jaejoong menatap iba pada namja yang dimarahi oleh siswa yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh warga sekolah ini. Bukan hanya para siswa, bahkan para staf guru sampai kepala sekolahpun takut dan tunduk pada namja mengerikan ini, Jung Yunho.

""APA DENGAN MINTA MAAF AKU AKAN MELEPASKANMU BEGITU SAJA!"

Grepp…

Para siswa yang ada disana menahan nafas saat Yunho menarik dan mencengkram kerah baju namja itu.

"Namja mengerikan itu berulah lagi." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Sejak awal melihat Jung Yunho, Jaejoong sudah mengklaim Yunho bahwa namja itu adalah salah satu namja paling mengerikan dimuka bumi.

Lihat saja penampilannya, rambut gondrong yang dicat merah, tato dikedua lengan dan leher kirinya, tato yang dihitung ada enam buah yang bertengger dialis, hidung, mulut dan juga lidahnya, kulitnya yang kecoklatan, tubuh tinggi tegap dan sepasang mata tajamnya yang semakin melengkapi Yunho dalam kategori 'namja mengerikan' menurut Jaejoong.

"A..ampun su..sunbae..mianhae." ucap si namja culun dengan suara bergetar.

"Sudah, habisi saja dia." Jawab Park Yoochun, salah satu anak buah Yunho yang menjadi tak sabar melihat Yunho yang terlalu bertele-tele.

"Jangan hyung. Lepaskan saja dia, dia kan sudah minta maaf." Tambah Kim Junsu, namja imut yang berada dipelukan namjachingunya, Yoochun.

"Segera habisi dia, hyung. Aku capek berdiri terus. Ingin segera tidur. Hoahm.." tambah seorang namja jangkung tapi berwajah kekanakan, Shim Changmin sambil menguap lalu menggaruk pipinya. #min oppa imut#plakk.

"Ne, sabar sebentar. Aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Changmin dan Yoochun memutar bola matanya bosan dan Junsu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Yoochun karena takut melihat Yunho yang akan melancarkan aksinya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu setelah aku memberikan kenang-kenangan padamu." Jawab Yunho lalu tersenyum evil.

Buagh..

Kyaaa…

Teriak para siswa yang ada disana, Jaejoong dan Minho melongo melihat namja culun itu yang berguling-guling dibawah.

"Aishh..pasti sakit." Gumam Minho tanpa sadar mengelus pipinya.

"Ki..Kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Jaejoong cepat sambil menyeret Minho menuju kelas mereka karena tidak tahan melihat seringaian Yunho yang menurutnya lebih seram dari hantu difilm horor.

"Jung Yunho itu benar-benar mengerikan ya." Gumam Minho setelah mereka duduk dibangku mereka.

"Ne, aku sangat takut pada Jung Yunho. Jangan sampai aku berurusan dengannya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil bergidik.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar lonceng sekolah berbunyi yang tandanya jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

"Aku heran dengan Junsu. Bisa-bisanya dia mau menjadi namjachingu Park Yoochun. Yoochun memang tidak seseram Yunho, tapi dia anak buah Yunho kan." Ucap Minho sambil menunjuk Junsu yang baru saja duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Ne, kau benar. Kalau aku jadi Junsu, aku tidak akan mau. Melihat dari jauh saja Jung Yunho itu sudah menyeramkan, apalagi kalau sering bertemu dan berdekatan. Aku sering lihat dia kekantin bersama gerombolannya Yunho."

Minho mengangguk, lalu Shin sonsae guru matematika memasuki kelas membuat Minho mendengus malas.

"Ayo, semangat..semangat.." Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya keatas yang dijawab Minho dengan tatapan sinis.

"Semangat apanya? Kau tahu aku lemah matematika. Sepertinya ulangan harian ini aku serahkan padamu lagi, Jae-ah." Ucap Minho sambil mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Enak saja. Sampai kapan kau terus menyontekku?" Jaejoong menepis tangan Minho sedikit kasar.

"Jangan begitu, Jae. Masa' kau tidak mau membantu calon adik iparmu sendiri." Ucap Minho lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Arra, aku heran kenapa Minie mau jadi pacarmu."

"Karena aku tampan."

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian mesum Minho. Jaejoong mulai fokus menatap kedepan setelah Shin sonsae menuliskan soal ulangan harian matematika.

,

Bunyi lonceng berbunyi yang membuat semua para siswa bersorak gembira. Ya, sekarang adalah saatnya jam istirahat. Satu-satunya tujuan mereka saat ini adalah kantin.

Jaejoong dan Minho tetap berada dikelas, mereka sudah menghabiskan bekal yang Jaejoong bawa dari rumah. Jaejoong memutar-mutar kotak kuenya sambil mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya.

"Kau yakin akan memberikannya sekarang?"

"Ne, aku harus bisa. Aku tidak mau gagal lagi, sebentar lagi Siwon sunbae kan lulus."

"Kalau begitu kita cari Siwon sunbae, lalu berikan kue itu padanya."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Minho keluar kelas. Setelah mereka sampai dikantin, Jaejoong melihat Siwon yang sedang makan sendirian. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menarik kaos lengan Minho.

"Dia disana, Minho-ah." Pekik Jaejoong pelan.

Minho mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi. Ppali, berikan kuemu padanya." Minho sedikit mendorong bahu Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong sedikit maju beberapa langkah.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Siwon sambil memegang erat kotak kuenya.

Deg..

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, karena ada seorang namja cantik yang paling populer disekolah, Kevin.

"Annyeong, hyung? Mau kutemani?" tanya Kevin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu Kevin-ah." Siwon tersenyum pada Kevin yang membuat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya.

"Eh? Kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Minho heran.

Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Minho. Karena terus menunduk, membuat Jaejoong menabrak seseorang.

"Mi..Mian.." ucap Jaejoong lalu membungkukkan badannya.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari yang ditabraknya dan suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi, membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Mi..Mian Sunbae." Jaejoong langsung membungkukkan badannya lebih dalam lagi saat tahu kalau yang ditabraknya adalah namja mengerikan versi Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

"Kalau jalan lihat kedepan, pabo." Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Ne, mian sunbae." Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"Jae-ah, tunggu." Panggil Yunho lalu mengikuti Jaejoong. Saat akan melewati Yunho, Minho menundukkan badannya lalu melesat pergi.

"Sepertinya tadi wajah Yunho sunbae sedikit memerah. Apa mungkin aku salah lihat ya." Gumam Minho dalam hati.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Minho menghela nafas saat sudah sampai kelas dia mendengar suara tangisan. Bukan suara tangisan hantu, melainkan suara tangisan namja cantik yang bernama Park Jaejoong.#plakk.

"Kau kenapa, Jae-ah?" tanya Minho sambil berjongkok kekolong bangku Jaejoong karena sudah jadi kebiasaan Jaejoong kalau sedang sedih ngumpet dikolong mejanya.

"Aku gagal lagi, Minho-ah. Hiks.."

Minho menghela nafas. Untung suasana kelas sedang sepi, karena semua penghuni kelas berada dikantin.

"Kenapa gagal?" tanya Minho sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jaejoong.

"Aku keduluan Kevin."

"Kau kurang cepat."

"Mungkin ini hari burukku, bukannya bisa dekat dengan Siwon sunbae. Malah aku menabrak Yunho sunbae, benar-benar hari sialku." Gumam Jaejoong yang membuat Minho terkekeh.

"Sudah jangan lemas begitu. Kau seperti kucing yang dibuang majikannya saja. Kau bisa memberikannya saat pulang nanti."

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong lalu menoleh pada Minho dan menatap mata besarnya.

"Kau bisa memberikan kuemu nanti saat pulang sekolah. Aku tahu kalau Siwon sunbae sering pulang paling akhir. Kau bisa memberikan kuemu kekelasnya."

"Jinjja?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne, jangan menangis lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Gomawo Minho-ah."

"Cheon. Jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Minho lalu tersenyum manis.

Kemudian lonceng kembali berbunyi yang menjadi akhir dari jam istirahat hari ini. Minho dan Jaejoong sudah kembali duduk manis dibangkunya, lalu tak lama kemudian semua siswa masuk kedalam kelas dan menunggu Lee sonsae masuk kekelas mereka membawakan pelajaran sejarah.

,

Lonceng berbunyi tiga kali yang membuat semua siswa Dong Bang bersorak dalam hati. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, dengan semangat dia memasukkan semua buku-buknya kedalam tas.

"Ppali Minho-ah."

"Ne, tunggu sebentar. Kau ini cerewet sekali." Gumam Minho sebal lalu memakai ranselnya.

"Kajja."

Jaejoong dan Minho naik kelantai dua menuju kelas XII. Setelah dekat dengan kelas Siwon, Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"Minho-ah, doakan aku ne."

"Ne, sudah sana, berikan kuemu. Cepat." Jaejoong mengangguk, dengan keberanian yang memuncak Jaejoong berjalan mendekati kelas Siwon. Belum sampai Jaejoong membuka knop pintu, Jaejoong mendengar Siwon berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa." Tolak Siwon halus.

"Ayolah, hyung. Sebentar saja. Aku ingin kau menemaniku berbelanja." Pinta Kevin dengan manja.

Jaejoong mencoba mengintip dari jendela, dan membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan Siwon dan Kevin saat ini. Kevin duduk dipangkuan Siwon dan merangkul lehernya, sedangkan Siwon melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggan Kevin.

"Pokoknya aku tidak menerima alasan." Kekeh Kevin.

"Arra, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi jangan lama-lama ne." jawab Siwon akhirnya.

Kevin tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon, Kevin mencium Siwon dan dengan senang hati Siwon membalasnya.

"Su..Sunbae.." gumam Jaejoong kecewa dan tampak matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berdering dengan nyaring yang membuat Siwon dan Kevin terkejut dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Siwon lalu bangkit berdiri.

Jaejoong terkejut, lalu segera berlari dari sana. Menyeret Minho membuat Minho sedikit terjungkal kedepan karena kuatnya tarikan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Siwon tapi tidak digubris oleh Jaejoong.

"Jae-ah, ada apa eoh?" tanya Minho yang masih tetap diseret Jaejoong menuruni tangga.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Minho berusaha mengatur nafasnya akibat diajak berlari tidak jelas oleh Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dilantai dasar dekat lapangan basket.

"Aku gagal lagi." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Siwon sunbae sepertinya menyukai Kevin. Aku lihat mereka berciuman didalam kelas tadi."

"Mwo?"

"Hiks..Hiks.." tangis Jaejoong pecah lagi yang membuat Minho gelagapan.

"Jangan menangis."

"Hiks.." Minho yang tidak tega langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku ada usul. Tapi aku takut kau tidak setuju." Gumam Minho sambil mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil sedikit mendongak karena Minho sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku memiliki kenalan seorang paranormal. Aku mengenalnya dari temanku, kemarin dia mengenalkan peranormal itu padaku."

"Lalu?" kejar Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan Minho.

"Aku ingin kita menemui paranormal itu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya –imut-.

"Tentu saja untuk meminta bantuannya, agar Siwon sunbae menyukaimu."

"Mwo?" Minho mengangguk untuk jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kau pernah dengar slogan 'cinta ditolak dukun bertindak kan'." Jaejoong mengangguk bingung.

"Aku kasihan melihatmu yang sering menangis hanya karena tidak bisa memberi kue pada Siwon sunbae. Jadi, kita buat Siwon sunbae yang mendekatimu. Bagaimana?"

"Memang paranormal itu bisa?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Tentu saja, temanku saja berhasil mendapatkan namja yang disukainya berkat paranormal itu."

"Aku mau, Minho. Tapi, aku tidak punya uang. Kau tahu sendiri kan orang tuaku tidak sekaya dirimu, yang anak dari seorang pelatih sepak bola ternama seperti appamu." Sedih Jaejoong.

"Soal uang biar aku yang urus. Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang. Aku akan menghubungi paranormal itu. Kajja." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu membuang kuenya ke tong sampah yang ada didekatnya yang membuat Minho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minho dan Jaejoong bergegas menuju kepemarkiran untuk mengambil motor Minho. Lalu mereka meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan menuju tempat yang dituju untuk menemui si paranormal.

Seorang namja tinggi tegap mengambil kue yang dibuang itu. Tersenyum manis lalu menciumnya dengan mata terpejam.

Tak lama kemudian, merekapun sampai. Jaejoong melepas helmnya dan mengernyit heran melihat tempat janjian dengan paranormal itu adalah disebuah café yang terkenal dikalangan anak muda.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kajja."

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Minho masuk kedalam café itu lalu duduk dimeja nomor 6 yang dekat dengan jendela tembus pandang.

Jaejoong lupa kalau tadi ponselnya berdering dan menandakan ada sebuah pesan.

**From : Taeminie**

**Hyung, salamku sudah kau sampaikan pada Minho hyungie belum?**

"Dasar Minie pabo." Cibir Jaejoong lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Siapa yang pabo?" tanya Minho setelah memesan tiga buah jus jeruk pada pelayan cafe.

"Minie, dia titip salam padamu."

"Jinjja? Aishh..aku merindukan malaikat kecilku itu, Jae." Ucap Minho sambil sedikit tersenyum mesum.

"Terserah." Jawab Jaejoong acuh.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Jaejoong meminum sedikit minumannya lalu melirik jam tangan gajahnya yang terpasang manis ditangan kirinya.

"Lama sekali." Gumam Jaejoong tidak sabar.

"Sabar sedikit."

Jaejoong berdecak lalu memainkan sedotan minumannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut yang membuatnya semakin imut.

Brughh..

Jaejoong mendongak dan mengernyit heran melihat seorang namja manis yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Minho.

"Mian, saya terlambat." Ucap namja itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Minho sopan.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Minho.

"Dia paranormal yang aku ceritakan padamu."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Benar-benar terkejut melihat paranormal yang ada disampingnya.

Karena gambarannya tentang paranormal adalah wajah yang menyeramkan dan memakai baju serba hitam. Tapi ini, terlihat sangat manis. Memakai kaos biru laut dan rambut hitam legam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dipandangi Jaejoong seperti itu.

"A..Ani.." jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Begini Kyuhyun-ssi, temanku ini sedang menyukai seseorang sudah cukup lama. Tapi tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Apa kau bisa membantu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong.

"Park Jaejoong."

"Bisa aku meminta nama, alamat dan tanggal lahir namja yang kau sukai itu?"

"Ne, sebentar." Jaejoong membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas absen. Jaejoong adalah sekretaris dikelasnya jadi tidak heran jika dia membawa kertas absen kelas Siwon karena tiap hari dia keluar-masuk ruang tata usaha lalu mengambil diam-diam kertas absen kelas Siwon.

"Ini." Jaejoong mendorong kertasnya ke Kyuhyun melalui meja.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang ini." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah nama lalu Jaejoong mendengar suara motor yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Sunbae.." gumam Jaejoong pelan saat melihat Siwon mengendarai motor sportnya yang berwarna merah mencolok yang membuat Siwon tampak manly dan tampan.

Karena terlalu fokus melihat Siwon, Jaejoong tidak sadar kalau tangannya sekarang menunjuk kesebuah nama yang turun lima baris dari absen Siwon.

"Arra, aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan tersenyum manis lalu menatap Siwon yang masih menunggu menyalanya lampu hijau.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan bibirnya sedikit komat-kamit. Minho tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun, dia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirimi pesan untuk Taemin.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Jaejoong dan Minho menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai merubah hati dan pikirannya. Besok pagi kau akan lihat, dia akan menyatakan cinta padamu dan akan mengejar cintamu."

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ne, nanti sebelum kau tidur minum air ini agar dia semakin terpesona denganmu." Kyuhyun memberikan sebotol air pada Jaejoong yang diterima Jaejoong dengan senang hati.

"Mantraku ini hanya sampai seminggu saja. Jika sudah seminggu, maka mantraku akan hilang dan semuanya kembali seperti semula."

"Mwo?"

"Tenang saja, Jaejoong-ssi. Jika setelah seminggu itu kau menciumnya dengan tulus dan dia membalas ciumanmu, maka dia akan menjadi milikmu untuk selamanya."

"Tidak terlalu sulit, Jae." Ucap Minho.

"Arra, saya mengerti." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu menoleh kearah Siwon tadi kemudian mendengus kesal karena Siwon sudah menghilang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain. Untuk pembayarannya, kirimkan lewat rekeningku saja ne. Annyeong." Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Minho setelah meminum sedikit minumannya.

"Aku yakin ini pasti akan berhasil."

"Ne. gomawo Minho-ah."

"Cheon, kajja kita pulang." Ajak Minho.

Jaejoong dan Minho keluar café lalu Minho mengantar Jaejoong kerumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan rumah Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak masuk dulu? Mungkin Taemin sudah pulang." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan helm yang dipakainya pada Minho.

"Ani, Minie sms aku katanya dia ada ekstra dance. Lain kali saja."

"Arra, hati-hati ne."

"Ne, sampaikan salamku pada Karam ahjussi ne."

"Ne, akan aku sampaikan." Minho mengangguk lalu menjalankan motor sportnya meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah setelah Minho sudah tidak terlihat.

"Umma, aku pulang." Teriak Jaejoong sambil melepas sepatunya lalu meletakkannya dirak.

"Selamat datang." Jawab Karam sambil menata makanan diatas meja makan.

"Woaa..Banyak sekali makanannya. Aku jadi lapar." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ganti baju dulu, baru makan. Sepertinya kita makan siang dulu. Minie ada ekstra dance hari ini."

"Ne umma."

Jaejoong bergegas kekamarnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai. Tersenyum pada air pemberian Kyuhyun tadi lalu meletakkannya diatas meja belajarnya.

Lalu Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan makan siang bersama dengan ibunya.

,

#Malam Hari#

,

"Kenyangnya." Ucap Taemin sambil mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Aku juga, aku tidur dulu ya, umma." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya lalu membersihkan piringnya.

"Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Karam heran.

"Aku sudah belajar tadi siang."

Setelah membersihkan piring, Jaejoong masuk kekamarnya tapi sebelum membuka pintu, Taemin berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hyung, salamku tadi sudah kau sampaikan pada Minho hyungie belum?"

"Sudah pabbo." Jawab Jaejoong lalu masuk kekamarnya cepat-cepat, karena malas mendengar celotehan Taemin.

"Siwon sunbae.." gumam Jaejoong setelah mengambil dan membuka tutup botol air yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Jaejoong meminum habis air itu lalu meletakkan botolnya dimeja belajar. Berbaring diatas kasur ukuran kecilnya lalu menarik selimut kemudian memejamkan mata.

,

#Pagi Hari#

,

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat umma dan adiknya sudah menunggunya dimeja makan.

"Tumben kau tidak membuat kue lagi, Joongie?"

"Ani umma. Hehe.."

"Oya, apa kuenya sudah kau berikan padanya?" tanya Taemin penasaran.

"Belum." Jawab Jaejoong lalu duduk dikursi dan mengambil nasi.

"Kenapa belum? Kau tidak bertemu Minho?" Tanya Karam heran.

"Kemarin Minho bolos, umma." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Tidak biasanya Minho membolos." Gumam Karam.

Taemin mendeathglare hyungnya tapi tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Jaejoong.

"Awas ya, hyung. Enak saja, Minho hyungie tidak pernah membolos." Gumam Taemin dalam hati dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong dan Taemin sudah selesai makan.

"Umma, yakin tidak mau kami bantu lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, umma akan mengantarnya sendiri. Kalian hati-hati ne."

"Ne umma." Jaejoong mencium pipi kiri Karam dan Taemin yang bagian kanan secara bersamaan (?).

"Kami berangkat umma."

Jaejoong dan Taemin keluar rumah dan berjalan bersama menuju halte bus.

,

#Didepan Gerbang Sekolah#

,

"Aigoo..kenapa jadi berdebar-debar begini ya." Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Jae-ah." Panggil Minho dari lorong sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak masuk eoh?" tanya Minho setelah menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kajja, kita masuk kelas." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menggandeng lengan kekar Minho. #aku iri#plakk.

"Park Jaejoong." Panggil seseorang yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

"Si..Siwon sunbae." Gumam Jaejoong yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya." Bisik Minho pada Jaejoong lalu melepas gandengan Jaejoong pada lengannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, aku ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Siwon sedikit malu.

"N..ne..apa su..sunbae?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Itu..aku.."

"Aku apa, sunbae?" Jantung Jaejoong semakin berdebar dan hasrat ingin pipisnya tiba-tiba muncul.

"A..aku.."

"PARK JAEJOONG!" Teriak seseorang dengan lantang yang membuat semua siswa yang berada dilorong sekolah itu menatap orang itu termasuk Jaejoong.

"Eh?" gumam Jaejoong heran melihat Yunho melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari kecil kearahnya.

Greepp…

Yunho menubruk Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit terjungkal kebelakang.

"Jaejoongie.." panggil Yunho manja yang membuat Jaejoong melotot.

"Jaejoongie..nae sarang..my love..saranghae..i love you.." celoteh Yunho yang membuat semua yang ada disana melotot tak percaya.

"MWOO?!" teriak Jaejoong.

T.B.C/END

,

Berkenan review…

,


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Jaejoong yang menyukai Siwon menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Tapi sebuah kesalahan membuat mantra yang ditujukan bukan untuk Siwon melainkan pada Yunho, namja yang paling ditakutinya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Cast : YunJae, 2Min, slight YooSu, MinKyu.

Desclaimer : YunJae saling memiliki, begitu juga dengan 2Min. ^_^

Warning : YAOI, typo berkeliaran, cerita yang gejenya selangit, dan humor gak jadi (?).

,

,

Jaejoong melotot tidak pecaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Seorang Jung Yunho, salah satu namja mengerikan dimuka bumi menurutnya sedang memeluknya dan menyatakan cinta.

Siwon dan Minho hanya mengerjapkan matanya melihat kejadian langkah ini. Mungkin jika Yunho artis papan atas, sudah pasti ini akan menjadi berita utama selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jaejoongie..Saranghae.." ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Su..sunbae.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho yang semakin erat ditubuhnya.

Yunho melepas pelukannya tapi tangannya masih tetap bertengger dipinggang Jaejoong.

Cupp..

Yunho mencium pipi kanan Jaejoong dengan sayang yang membuat semua yang ada disana kembali terkejut, terutama Jaejoong.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya, lalu mengusap bekas ciuman Yunho dipipinya. Jaejoong yang masih polos dan belum tersentuh oleh namja manapun merasa tersinggung atas perbuatan Yunho. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan menatap Yunho tajam, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap-siap.

Plakk..

Jaejoong menampar Yunho cukup keras terbukti dari Yunho yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

"KYAAA!" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Yoochun setelah mendekati Yunho.

"Dasar namja gila, akan kuhabisi dia, hyung." Changmin sudah akan berdiri mengejar Jaejoong tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Jangan. Biarkan saja, Changmin-ah. Aku justru merasa senang."

"Mwo?" tanya Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Kulitnya sangat halus seperti bayi." Gumam Yunho lalu tersenyum mesum.

Yoochun menghela nafas sedangkan Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Minho menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung dengan apa yang barusan menatap Siwon yang ternyata juga menatapnya.

"Minho-ssi, boleh aku ikut kekelasmu?" tanya Siwon setelah menghampiri Minho.

"Ne? untuk apa sunbae?" tanya Minho heran.

"Yang menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong kan Yunho sunbae. Lalu kenapa Siwon sunbae mau menemui Jaejoong? Aigoo..apa sejak awal memang mantranya tidak mengenai Siwon sunbae? Berarti Siwon sunbae hanya ingin bicara biasa pada Jaejoong." Gumam Minho dalam hati.

"Ne sunbae. Kajja." Ajak Minho yang dibalas anggukkan dari Siwon.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau, Choi Siwon?" tanya Yunho setengah berteriak yang membuat duo Choi itu berhenti.

"Aku mau kekelas Kim Jaejoong, Yunho-ssi." Jawab Siwon setelah berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Enak saja. Apa kau sudah ijin padaku?"

"Mwo?" tanya Siwon heran. Yunho maju beberapa langkah mendekati Siwon yang membuat siswa-siswa yang masih ada disana menahan nafas, takut jika Yunho melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada Siwon.

"Mulai sekarang, apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kim Jaejoong harus terlebih dahulu melapor kepadaku." Jawab Yunho dengan wajah dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk Minho merinding.

"Memang kau siapanya?" tanya Siwon sedikit terdengar polos tapi terdengar seperti tantangan bagi Yunho.

"Dia namjachinguku."

"Jinjja? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong."

Greepp..

Kyaa..kyaa..

Jerit yeoja dan para uke saat Yunho mencengkram kerah seragam Siwon yang membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya gugup. Ya, sebenarnya Choi Siwon juga tidak memiliki nyali untuk berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho.

"Jangan banyak bicara tuan muda Choi. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Kim Jaejoong mutlak milikku. Jika macam-macam dengannya, aku tidak segan-segan untuk mematahkan lehermu." Ucap Yunho dingin lalu melepaskan kerah Siwon dengan kasar sehingga membuat Siwon hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Siwon memandang Yunho kesal lalu meninggalkan Yunho and the gank dan Minho.

Changmin tersenyum licik lalu melipat tangannya didada, merasa senang dengan apa yang dilakukan hyungnya ini. Memang sejak dulu Changmin tidak menyukai Siwon karena dia telah membuat namjachingunya sekarang hilang entah kemana.

"Kau. Tetap disini." Tunjuk Yunho pada Minho yang membuat Minho reflek mengangguk.

"Dan kalian semua, bubar sekarang juga. Kalian pikir ini pertunjukan sirkus eoh. Bubar. BUBAR!" teriak Yunho sampai menggema sampai lorong sekolah. Semua kerumunan telah bubar, ada yang memaki Yunho karena berbuat kasar pada Siwon dan masih banyak lagi caci makian untuk Yunho. Yunho mendengus mendengar caci makian itu, tapi saat ini Yunho sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi.

"Namamu Choi Minho kan?"

"N..Ne sunbae." Jawab Minho gugup.

"Ikut aku." Yunho menyeret Minho paksa, Yoochun serta Changmin mengikuti bos mereka itu dari belakang.

,

"Hiks..Hiks.." isak Jaejoong sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ditangannya, tidak dihiraukannya ucapan-ucapan teman sekelasnya tentang ungkapan cinta dari Yunho untuknya.

Junsu yang tadi tidak berangkat bersama namjachingunya karena harus mencontek tugas rumah matematika diberitahu oleh teman-teman sekelas tentang apa yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong dilorong sekolah tadi.

"Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Junsu akrab pada Jaejoong karena memang selama ini Junsu tidak dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Uljima, jangan menangis lagi ne."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis, namja paling mengerikan dalam hidupku mengatakan cinta padaku dan lebih parahnya dia menciumku." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong tidak berani mengatakannya langsung pada Junsu, karena Junsu termasuk dalam gank Yunho.

"Jaejoongie.." panggil Yunho lembut saat sudah masuk kekelas Jaejoong. Dan semua siswa yang ada dikelas Jaejoong langsung diam tidak ada yang berani bersuara sehingga kelas itu seperti tak berpenghuni.

"Yunho hyung.."panggil Junsu memecah keheningan.

Yunho mengangguk pada Junsu lalu mendekat kebangku Jaejoong yang berada dideretan nomor dua dari belakang. Minho mendengus sebal karena Yunho dari tadi menariknya seperti menarik peliharaannya sendiri.

"Jaejoongie.." panggil Yunho lembut yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik.

"Kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya Yunho lalu menarik lengan Junsu paksa agar menyingkir dari kursi Minho setelah melepas tarikannya dari tangan Minho.

"Ya! Hyung.." protes Junsu tidak terima dan langsung menghambur kepelukan namjachingunya, Yoochun.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanya Yunho lalu menghapus air mata yang masih menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"A..Aniya.." jawab Jaejoong pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"A..aku kelilipan sunbae." Jawab Jaejoong asal tanpa menatap Yunho.

Teng..teng..

"Syukurlah, terima kasih lonceng. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku." Syukur Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Sudah masuk hyung. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Changmin.

"Kajja, Yunho-ah." Tambah Yoochun sambil mengusap rambut Junsu.

"Siapa yang duduk disamping Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho lembut tapi tetap terdengar tajam dan menusuk.

"Aku sunbae." Jawab Minho sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau pindah tempat duduk." Ucap Yunho lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Mwo?"

"Junsu-ah, dimana tasmu?"

"Ada dibarisan nomor dua dari depan, hyung. Wae?" tanya Junsu tak kalah heran.

Yunho mengambil tas Junsu lalu meletakkan tas Junsu dibangku sebelah Jaejoong.

"Mulai sekarang kau duduk dengan Jaejoong, Junsu-ah. Dan kau, duduk ditempat Junsu sebelumnya." Yunho menunjuk Minho yang membuat Minho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Mwo?"Jaejoong mengusap bekas air mata dipipinya lalu menatap Yunho heran. Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong lalu kembali duduk dikursi Minho.

"Mulai sekarang kau dalam pengawasanku." Jawab Yunho dengan mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong melotot dan sedikit menggeserkan kepalanya untuk menghindari usapan Yunho tapi sayangnya Yunho tidak menyadari itu.

"Junsu-ah, jaga Jaejoongie dengan baik. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya segera beritahu Minho atau langsung padaku."

"Ne hyung." Jawab Junsu.

"Dan kau Minho, jika Junsu memberitahumu atau kau melihat sendiri Jaejoongie diganggu atau didekati namja atau yeoja lain segera hajar mereka atau jika kau merasa tidak sanggup kau bisa langsung memberitahuku. Kau sekelas dengan Jaejoongie sehingga kau bisa lebih memantau Jaejoongie daripada aku. Arra?" perintah Yunho tegas yang membuat Minho melongo tak percaya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ke..kenapa harus aku, sunbae?"

"Karena aku tahu kau bisa berkelahi dengan baik. Wae? Kau tidak mau?" Yunho menatap Minho tajam yang membuat nyali Minho menciut.

"Aniya, saya tidak keberatan, sunbae. Tapi, kenapa saya harus pindah tempat duduk? Saya kan masih bisa memantau Jaejoong tanpa harus pindah tempat duduk." Tanya Minho yang membuat Jaejoong mendongak mendapat Minho dengan tersenyum.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Minho-ah." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong tersenyum dibelakang Yunho.

"Aku tahu kalau kau seme. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong terlalu dekat dengan seme sepertimu."

"Mwo?"

"Bagiku kau namja playboy dan mesum kedua setelah Yoochun."

"Ya!" protes Yoochun.

"Jaejoongie lebih aman kalau dengan Junsu yang sesama uke." Tambah Yunho lalu berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Yunho terdiam menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi bagi Jaejoong itu adalah tatapan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dia lihat.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong yang membuat semua penghuni dikelas Jaejoong menahan nafas. Jaejoong membeku, dia heran kenapa dia tidak berusaha menghindar. Padahal bisa saja dia mendorong Yunho untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Kangta sonsaengnim.

Semua siswa yang ada disana menoleh pada Kangta, sedangkan Kangta melotot tak percaya melihat Yunho yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong dan jarak wajah mereka sekarang tak lebih dari satu cm.

"Jung Yunho." Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya lalu berdecak kesal.

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Kangta tajam, Kangta menelan ludahnya gugup. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengusap dadanya, benar-benar bersyukur dengan kedatangan Kangta.

"Mi..Mian jika aku mengganggu kegiatanmu, tapi sekarang waktunya jam pelajaran berlangsung." Jawab Kangta berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kajja hyung. Kita kembali kekelas." Ajak Changmin lalu mendahului kedua hyungnya keluar kelas Jaejoong.

"Aku kembali kekelas dulu ne. Saranghae." Ucap Yunho lalu mencium kening Jaejoong yang membuat yang punya kening mendengus pasrah.

Kangta melongo tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan Yunho. Seorang Park Jaejoong yang pendiam dan berprestasi berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho. WTH?

"Apa Jaejoong tidak salah memilih namja? Aigoo..anak muda jaman sekarang." Gumam Kangta dalam hati.

"Kajja Chun." Yoochun mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis pada Junsu, mengikuti Yunho keluar dari kelas Jaejoong.

Kangta dan siswa lain menatap kedua namja sangar itu sampai keluar dari kelas.

Blamm..

Setelah pintu tertutup, Kangta dan siwa lainnya ganti menatap Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong risih. Setelah Minho dan Junsu duduk ditempat duduk yang diatur oleh Yunho, Kangta melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Apa perlu aku menanyakan Jaejoong tentang dia yang berpacaran dengan Yunho? Aishh..kalau aku bertanya yang tidak-tidak dan ketahuan Yunho bisa mati dicekik aku. Aku belum menikah dan masih sayang nyawa." Gumam Kangta dalam hati sambil mengusap lehernya karena membayangkan dia yang dicekik Yunho.

"Arra, buka buku kalian dan setelah aku menjelaskan bab ini, kalian langsung kerjakan soal latihannya ne."

Semua siswa mengeluarkan buku dan buku catatan mereka dan mendengarkan setiap materi yang diajarkan Kangta.

,

Teng..teng..

"Akhirnya jam istirahat tiba juga." Junsu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Junsu.

"Sayang sekali namja seimut Junsu menjadi namjachingu Park Yoochun. Jadi penasaran kenapa Junsu mau jadi namjachingunya." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Joongie, kajja kita kekantin." Ajak Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Joongie? Kau memanggilku Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, kau akan menjadi istri Yunho hyung, jadi kau akan jadi kakak iparku juga. Hehe." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Junsu tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba.

"Aniya, kajja Joongie kita kekantin." Junsu langsung menarik Jaejoong saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan kantong bekalnya.

"Ju..Junsuie.." Jaejoong hampir menjatuhkan bekalnya karena cepatnya Junsu menarik tangannya.

"Ya! Tunggu aku eoh." Minho mengejar Junsu dan Jaejoong keluar kelas.

Setelah mereka bertiga sampai dikantin, Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari namjachingunya.

"Chunnie." Panggil Junsu setengah berteriak yang membuat Yoochun mendongak dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum lalu menarik Jaejoong menuju bangku Yoochun dan Changmin duduk. Minho mengikuti dua uke itu bersamaan dengan Yunho yang selesai memesan makanan.

"Jaejoongie.." panggil Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sudah duduk disamping Changmin.

"Annyeong sunbae." Jawab Jaejoong dengan menunduk.

"Hyung!." Protes Changmin saat Yunho menarik tangan Changmin paksa.

"Kau duduk dengan Minho." Perintah Yunho yang dibalas gerutuan tak jelas dari Changmin.

Minho menepuk punggung Changmin. Meski tidak terlalu dekat, Minho dan Changmin pernah sekelas saat masih kelas satu. Karena Changmin jenius dia jadi naik satu tingkat diatas Minho.

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan senyuman gugup dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Yunho.

"Kau bawa bekal sendiri?"

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh ke Yunho. Jaejoong membuka tutup kotak bekalnya dan nampak sup kimchi yang terlihat enak dan menggiurkan bagi Yunho.

"Minho-ah, kau mau minta?" tawar Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menawari Minho?" tanya Yunho dengan nada cemburu.

"Ne?" tanya Jaejoong dengan menoleh ke Yunho.

Yunho mendengus, lalu menyerahkan makanannya pada Minho.

"Makan punyaku saja."

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan, lalu Minho mengangguk. Kemudian Junsu dan Yoochun memulai makan mereka dengan saling menyuapi, sedangkan Minho dan Changmin mulai sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

Jaejoong masih memandang Yunho bingung. Lalu dia terkejut saat Yunho menarik kotak bekalnya.

"Sepertinya enak. Boleh aku minta?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia dengan mudahnya mengangguk.

"Sumpitnya hanya satu ya. Kalau begitu kau suapi aku ne." Yunho memberikan kotak bekal Jaejoong kembali.

"Aa…" Yunho membuka mulutnya sampai tindiknya yang ada dilidahnya terlihat jelas.

Changmin menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan Yunho yang persis seperti anak kecil, sedangkan pasangan YooSu tersenyum aneh melihat Yunho.

"Mantra Kyuhyun-ssi benar-benar hebat. Jung Yunho yang seperti singa sekarang seperti kucing yang minta makan pada majikannya." Gumam Minho sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ta..tapi sunbae.."

"Wae? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Yunho kecewa.

Yunho mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, membuat Jaejoong bergidik lagi dan ingin berlari meninggalkan kantin saat itu juga. Sumpah demi gajah diseluruh kebun binatang, Yunho makin menyeramkan dimata Jaejoong jika seperti itu.

Dengan sedikit menjaga jarak kurang lebih sepuluh cm, Jaejoong menyuapkan makanan ke Yunho tanpa menatapnya. Yunho tersenyum disela-sela kunyahannya. Makanannya jadi terasa lebih enak jika Jaejoong yang menyuapi.

"Mashita." Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat senyuman tulus Yunho.

"Gomawo." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang Yunho memuji masakannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi." Panggil Siwon yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

"Siwon sunbae." Jaejoong sedikit merona saat Siwon menghampirinya tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Namja itu menatap Siwon tajam dan menusuk.

"Mian kalau aku mengganggumu." Siwon melirik Yunho dan sedikit takut melihat tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Aniya sunbae, ada apa?" Jaejoong meremas sumpit yang digenggamnya karena gugup.

"Apa Siwon sunbae akan menyatakan cinta ya? Tapi kan Yunho sunbae yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong?" gumam Minho dalam hati.

Semua yang ada dikantin menatap Siwon dan Jaejoong. Terdengar cibiran dan makian untuk Jaejoong yang sedikit membuat Yunho emosi.

"Apa kemarin kau melihatku bersama Kevin didalam kelasku?" tanya Siwon sedikit canggung.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau orangnya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, ternyata Siwon tidak menyatakan cinta melainkan menanyakan hal yang membuat Jaejoong sakit hati.

"Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ne sunbae. Mianhae." Jawab Jaejoong dengan masih menunduk.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Kau jadinya harus melihat itu." Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Jika sudah selesai, silahkan pergi dari sini." Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Ne Yunho-ssi. Mianhae. Jaejoong-ssi mianhae ne." setelah Jaejoong mengangguk, Siwon meninggalkan bangku Yunho and the gank dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Minho. Minho tersenyum seolah-olah memberi semangat pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, a lagi." Yunho menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka, tanpa banyak berfikir Jaejoong menyuapi Yunho lagi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

,

Jaejoong mencatat apa yang diterangkan oleh Han sonsae. Dia berusaha berkonsentrasi tapi entah kenapa bayangan ucapan Siwon tadi terngiang ditelinganya.

"Apa Siwon sunbae memang berpacaran dengan Kevin?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Siwon memang banyak digosipkan dengan banyak yeoja atau namja cantik, tapi dia selalu membantah apabila memang dia tidak memiliki hubungan khusus itu. Tapi saat digosipkan dengan Kevin atau Tiffany, Siwon tidak membantah sama sekali.

"Park Jaejoong." Panggil Han sonsae.

"….."

"Park Jaejoong." Panggil Han sonsae dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Jaejoong tidak menyahuti panggilan Han sonsae dan tetap mencoret-coret bukunya. Junsu menyenggol tangan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong tidak sadar juga.

"PARK JAEJOONG!." Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara Han sonsae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku memanggilmu tapi tidak kau jawab. Kau sakit?"

"A..Aniya. Maafkan saya." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Arra, aku butuh bantuanmu. Bawa buku-buku ini keperpustakaan ne. Bukunya tidak terlalu banyak kok." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Setelah Jaejoong sampai didepan Han sonsae, Han sonsae memberikan buku yang memang tidak terlalu banyak tapi tebalnya mencapai 5-10 cm. Jaejoong merasa kewalahan karena memang tubuhnya bisa dikatakan kurus dan kecil.

"Hati-hati ne." pesan Han sonsae.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu berusaha berjalan meskipun buku yang dia bawa menghalangi jalannya. Minho dan Junsu menatap Jaejoong khawatir, mereka ingin sekali membantu tapi Han sonsae sudah melanjutkan pelajarannya lagi.

Jaejoong menaiki tangga dengan perlahan-lahan. Sedikit ngos-ngosan karena menaiki tangga dan membawa buku yang tebalnya minta ampun. Setelah menaiki tangga, Jaejoong bernafas lega tapi sialnya dia menabrak seseorang yang baru keluar dari sebuah kelas dan membuat Jaejoong terjatuh kebelakang dan membuat sikunya lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak punya mata eoh?" tegur Tiffany, seorang siswi cantik yang populer disekolah ini.

"Mi..Mianhae.." jawab Jaejoong lemas. Kepala dan perutnya sedikit sakit karena tertimpa buku yang tadi dibawanya.

Tiffany yang merasa tidak terima karena jatuh dengan tidak elit langsung menjambak rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Appo.." Jaejoong memegang tangan Tiffany agar yeoja cantik itu melepas jambakannya (?).

"Sakit kan? Aku juga sakit karena kau tabrak pabbo." Bentak Tiffany yang membuat siswa dikelas Tiffany yang kebetulan kosong,keluar untuk melihat kegaduhan yang terdengar.

"Mianhae.."

"Apa begitu caramu meminta maaf pada seniormu. Apa makanan serangga yang sering dimakan orang miskin membuatmu jadi bodoh eoh? Aku meragukanmu yang bisa masuk sekolah ini karena beasiswa. Atau jangan-jangan kau mendapat beasiswa karena mengajak tidur kepala sekolah."

"Hhuuuu…" terdengar ejekan dari teman-teman Tiffany.

Jaejoong memang sering dibully oleh seniornya semenjak kelas satu karena mengetahui Jaejoong menjadi siswa satu-satunya yang bersekolah disini dengan beasiswa dan mengetahui juga kalau Jaejoong berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

"Dasar pelacur." Bentak Tiffany lagi yang membuat Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau takut aibmu terbongkar ya. Dasar pelacur." Tiffany menghempaskan Jaejoong dengan cukup keras yang membuat sikunya yang tadi lecet mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Appo.." Jaejoong menangis, karena perih disikunya dan juga hatinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba yang membuat Tiffany dan teman-temannya terdiam karena memang sangat menghafal suara Yunho yang terdengar tegas dan berat.

"Yunho-ah."

Yunho menatap Tiffany tajam lalu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong menunduk sambil memunguti buku-buku yang ada dilantai dengan siku yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Jaejoongie.." panggil Yunho lembut membuat Tiffany shock.

"Jaejoongie?" gumam Tiffany bingung karena dia tidak menyaksikan ungkapan cinta Yunho pada Jaejoong karena dia bangun kesiangan.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Yunho terkejut mendengar isakan Jaejoong, dengan cepat dia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Yunho menggertakkan giginya saat melihat Jaejoongnya sudah bersimbah air mata.

"Siapa yang membuat Jaejoong menangis?" tanya Yunho tajam lalu memandang semua makhluk yang ada didepannya.

"….."

"JAWAB AKU!" Teriak Yunho lantang yang membuat Yoochun maupun Tiffany terlonjak kaget.

"Aku. Wae?" jawab Tiffany cuek.

Grepp..

"Kyaa.."

"Yunho-ah.." panggil Yoochun karena shock.

Yunho mencengkram kerah seragam Tiffany lalu mengangkat yeoja itu keatas dengan sekali sentak. Jaejoong menatap Yunho kaget.

"Dasar yeoja jelek, pendek, wajah plastik. Kau berani menyakiti Jaejoong eoh."

Tiffany memukul tangan Yunho yang mencengkram kerahnya.

"Lepas Yunho-ah. Uhuk." Tiffany merasa tercekik sekarang.

"Lepas? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum menghajarmu." Tiffany melotot mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, dia yeoja."

"Biarkan saja, Chun. Tidak peduli dia namja atau yeoja, jika sudah menyakiti Jaejoongie dan sampai membuatnya menangis maka sama saja dia menggali kuburannya sendiri."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Jaejoong merasa kalau Yunho tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, itu terlihat dari mata Yunho yang sirat akan kebencian.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh kecil Tiffany kedinding dengan cukup keras yang membuat Tiffany meringis kesakitan. Yunho akan melayang tinjunya tapi tertahan oleh tangan mulus Jaejoong.

"Ja..jangan sunbae.." Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong.

"Jebal." Pinta Jaejoong lagi."

Yunho menoleh menatap Tiffany, lalu melepas cengkramannya.

"Minta maaflah pada Jaejoong."

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Aniya, untuk apa aku minta maaf pada si miskin menjijikkan ini." Ejek Tiffany.

"Arra, kalau begitu bersiaplah kau ku gantung ditiang bendera sama seperti Taecyeon dulu. Kau mau jadi penerusnya? Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya untuk mu." Yoochun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"A..Ani.."

"Kalau begitu minta maaf." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga dia berhadapan dengan Tiffany sekarang.

"Ppali." Suruh Yunho lagi.

"Jaejoong-ah. Mianhae." Ucap Tiffany dengan wajah yang tidak ikhlas sama sekali.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong menunduk dan Tiffany menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sekarang bubar." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, kerumunan siswa tadi langsung membubarkan diri termasuk Tiffany.

"Gwaenchana?" Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa menatap Yunho.

"Sikumu terluka. Kita ke UKS sekarang." Ajak Yunho tapi dijawab gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong.

"A..aku harus keperpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku ini."

"Chun, kau kembalikan buku ini. Aku akan membawa Jaejoong ke UKS."

"Mwo?"

"Sekarang." Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan menusuk dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mematikan menurut Yoochun.

"Ne." Yoochun memunguti buku-buku yang ada dilantai. Lalu Yunho menarik pelan Jaejoong menuju ke UKS yang berada dilantai dasar.

Cklekk..

Yunho membuka pintu UKS dan mengernyit heran saat di UKS tidak ada siswa yang berjaga.

"Mereka semua kemana?" gumam Yunho sambil melihat keseisi sudut ruangan di UKS.

"Kau duduk saja Jae. Aku akan mengobatimu sendiri." Yunho menuntun Jaejoong kekasur UKS.

Setelah Jaejoong duduk, Yunho membuka kotak P3K dan mengeluarkan obat merah, kapas, dan perban. Dengan telaten Yunho membasahi kapas dengan alkohol dan mengusapkannya pelan keluka Jaejoong.

"Ssshh.." desis Jaejoong saat dinginnya alkohol menyentuh lukanya.

"Tahan sedikit ne."

Setelah selesai, Yunho mengolesi kapas dengan obat merah. Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Yunho dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Jaejoong terkejut karena mata musang itu kini tampak melembut dan tak ada sirat kemarahan dan kebencian yang biasa dia tunjukkan.

Yunho menggunting sisa perban yang tidak terpakai lalu menatap Jaejoong. Diusapnya rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya karena masih takut dengan Yunho. Penampilannya masih sangar seperti dulu, ingat itu.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yunho perhatian yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan gelengan kepala.

"A..Aku kekelas dulu, sunbae." Dengan cepat Jaejoong bangkit berdiri tapi ditahan Yunho sampai Jaejoong terjatuh ditempat tidur dengan Yunho berada diatasnya.

"Su..sunbae.." panggil Jaejoong takut dan reflek dia menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

Yunho tersenyum maklum, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong.

"Kau istirahat saja. Aku tidak mau lukamu semakin parah. Aku akan meminta Yoochun untuk mengijinkanmu."

"Tapi.."

"Cepat tidur." Suruh Yunho kali ini terdengar seperti perintah yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya yang membuat Yunho terkekeh geli. Yunho meletakkan kepalanya ditepi tempat tidur menghadap Jaejoong.

"Saranghae Jaejoongie.." gumam Yunho terdengar seperti bisikan lalu memejamkan matanya dengan tersenyum.

,

Pelajaran sudah usai, tapi Jaejoong belum kembali dari mengembalikan buku. Minho sudah menyusul keperpustakaan tapi penjaga perpustakaan mengatakan kalau bukan Jaejoong yang mengembalikan buku Han sonsae melainkan Park Yoochun.

"Kemana anak itu? Kenapa juga dia meninggalkan ponselnya didalam tas. Payah." Gerutu Minho yang sekarang berada digerbang depan sekolah.

"Aigoo..apa Yunho hyung masih lama?" celoteh Changmin mengeluh disamping Minho yang sekarang juga sedang menunggu Yunho.

Yoochun dan Junsu tidak bersama mereka, Junsu yang ingin buang air kecil meminta Yoochun untuk menemaninya tapi sampai sekarang dua sejoli itu belum kembali juga.

,

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sedikit bingung kenapa dia berada ditempat yang sedikit bau obat-obatan.

"Aku lupa kalau aku tadi dibawa Yunho sunbae ke UKS." Gumam Jaejoong lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong tersadar dan menoleh kesamping dan didapatinya Yunho sedang tidur.

"Aigoo..kalau tidur seperti ini dia jadi terlihat seperti malaikat." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong tersentak lalu memukul pipinya berkali-kali.

"Bersama Yunho sunbae seharian ini sudah membuatku gila."

Yunho menggeliatkan badannya saat merasa ada gerakan disampingnya. Yunho bangun lalu mengucek matanya.

"Jaejoongie sudah bangun?"

"Kenapa sunbae tidak membangunkanku? Ini sudah jam waktu pulang." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mian. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit terharu dengan perhatian Yunho padanya.

"Sadar Jaejoong-ah. Dia seperti ini karena pengaruh mantra Kyuhyun-ssi." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jaejoongie, gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho heran karena melihat Jaejoong yang memukul pelan kepalanya. Imut.

"Aniya sunbae. Gwaenchana." Jaejoong reflek tersenyum manis pada Yunho yang membuat Yunho berblushing ria.

"Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Yunho cepat untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Jaejoong turun dari kasur UKS setelah Yunho terlebih dulu keluar dari UKS.

,

"Changmin-ah." Panggil Yunho sambil menghampiri Changmin yang sedang bersama Minho.

"Astaga hyung. Kau kemana saja eoh?" tanya Changmin kesal.

"Mian, aku menjaga Jaejoong di UKS tadi."

"Kau kenapa Jae? Kau sakit?" Minho menghampiri Jaejoong lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening dan leher Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho terbakar (?) cemburu.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Dia tidak sakit. Hanya sikunya lecet sedikit." Yunho menghempaskan tangan Minho yang menempel dileher Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"Mi..mian sunbae." Minho nyengir ke Yunho.

"Kajja kita pulang." Ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba sambil menggandeng tangan Junsu.

"Arra, ini tasmu, Jae." Minho memberikan tas Jaejoong.

"Gomawo." Jaejoong menerima tasnya dari Minho.

"Jaejoongie, aku antar kau pulang ne." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong tapi ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Wae?"

"A..aku pulang sendiri saja, sunbae. Aku naik bis saja." Jawab Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi gugup.

"Wae? Bukannya lebih enak naik mobil? Bisa cepat sampai dan tak perlu berdesakan." Rayu Yunho.

"Aniya, aku lebih suka naik bis. Aku duluan sunbae. Annyeong." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Chun, bawa mobilku. Aku pulang naik bis dengan Jaejoongie."

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne Chun. Sudah sana pulang." Suruh Yunho lalu menarik paksa Jaejoong yang bergidik, tidak bisa ia bayangkan akan pulang bersama Yunho.

"Min, kau pulang dengan Minho saja ya. Aku mau kencan dengan Junsu. Kesempatan bisa bawa mobil bagus."

"Mwo? Enak saja. Shireo." Tolak Changmin sambil menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Kau mau atau tidak terserah kau. Kajja Su-ie." Yoochun menggandeng tangan Junsu mesra.

"Ya! Hyung!" Yoochun tidak menggubris panggilan Changmin dan tetap berjalan kepemarkiran untuk mengambil mobil Yunho.

"Pakai helm ini." Tawar Minho sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Changmin.

"Payah." Celoteh Changmin membuat Minho terkekeh.

Yunho masih tetap menggandeng Jaejoong sampai kehalte bis. Selama perjalanan tangan Jaejoong panas dingin karena masih takut dengan Yunho.

"Duduklah." Jaejoong langsung duduk ditempat yang ditunjuk Yunho.

Yunho menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepala dan berkali-kali menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke Jaejoong.

"Aigoo..kenapa makhluk menyeramkan ini mendekat terus." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Keringat dingin sudah memenuhi pelipisnya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar sampai matanya yang sipit itu makin menyipit.

Bruukk..

Jaejoong terjatuh karena terus menggeser tubuhnya tanpa melihat ujung kursi memanjang dihalte itu.

"Haha.." Jaejoong menunduk lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan karena malu.

"Makanya jangan menjauh terus. Begini akibatnya kalau kau menjauh dari namjachingumu sendiri."

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong lalu membantunya berdiri. Sampai dudukpun Jaejoong masih tetap menutup wajahnya dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. Membuat Yunho terkekeh geli.

"Kau setiap hari naik bis?" Jaejoong mengangguk masih dengan menutup wajahnya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu naik bis." Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Ya! Sudah, jangan malu seperti itu terus." Yunho berusaha menarik tangan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong menahannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Arra, terserah kau saja, boo." Jaejoong terkejut dengan panggilan Yunho untuknya.

"Boo?" tanya Jaejoong setelah membuka tangannya.

"Ne, BooJaejoongie." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan memainkan tindik yang ada dilidahnya.

"Su..Sunbae.." gumam Jaejoong lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Aigoo..kenapa namja mengerikan seperti Yunho sunbae bisa semanis ini. Kenapa bukan Siwon sunbae? Aku harus meminta Minho menemui Kyuhyun-ssi lagi." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba bis yang menuju kerumah Jaejoong datang, tapi karena asyik melamun membuat Jaejoong tidak sadar.

"Ya! Bis, tunggu." Jaejoong berdiri dan mendengus kecewa saat bisnya berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian dengan Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis.

"Jadi tadi bisnya?"

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong lemas.

"Apa bis berikutnya lama?"

"Biasanya setengah sampai satu jam. Paling lama dua jam." Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bukan karena lamanya menunggu bis, tapi karena dia harus berduaan saja dengan Yunho.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Boo. Tenang saja."

Jaejoong etrsenyum kecut tanpa melihat Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Mereka terdiam, sampai tak terasa sudah satu jam mereka menunggu bis berikutnya.

"Mendung." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap kelangit yang tampak gelap.

"Aigoo..aku lupa membawa payung." Jaejoong menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya ini hari sialku. Seharian bersama Yunho sunbae, sekarang mendung dan aku lupa membawa payung." Gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aniya sunbae." Jawab Jaejoong lemas.

Srraash…

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya dan membuat cipratan kecil yang mengenai celana Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa hujan?" rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho mengeluarkan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Eh?" kaget Jaejoong lalu dengan cepat menoleh ke Yunho.

"Pakai saja. Nanti kau kedinginan."

"Tapi, sunbae pakai apa? Aniya, ini untuk sunbae saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jaejoong menyerahkan jaket Yunho padanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam dan seolah mengatakan –pakai saja, kalau tidak aku akan memakanmu-. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, dengan cepat dia memakai jaket Yunho lagi dan menatap kedepan.

"Aku masih ingin hidup. Selain menyeramkan, Yunho sunbae ternyata kanibal." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati yang salah mengartikan makna dari 'memakanmu'.

"Hatsi.." Jaejoong bersin lalu mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan ingus.

"Kau flu, boo." Panik Yunho.

"Aniya, aku tidak apa-ap..hatsi.."

"Tidak flu apanya? Kau pikir aku bodoh tidak bisa membedakan flu. Tunggu disini, akan kubelikan kopi hangat dijalan seberang sana." Jawab Yunho.

Yunho berlari menyebrang dan memasuki sebuah minimarket. Jaejoong mengeratkan jaket Yunho ditubuhnya dan sedikit menggigil.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho kembali dengan dua kaleng kopi hangat lalu memberikan satu kaleng kopi hangat ke Jaejoong.

"Gomawoyo." Jaejoong membuka kaleng kopi itu lalu meminumnya. Hangat.

"Hatsi.." Yunho yang meminum kopinya langsung menoleh ke Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong khawatir.

"Hatsi..hatsi.." Jaejoong menggigil lalu mengeratkan jaket Yunho ditubuhnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Yunho cepat.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mengusap hidungnya lalu menatap Yunho yang sekarang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Shin ahjussi."

"….."

"Ne, jemput aku dihalte dekat sekolahku. Aku tunggu lima menit. Jika kau tidak sampai dalam waktu lima menit, bersiap-siaplah keluar dari rumahku hari ini juga."

Pipp..

Yunho langsung memutus sambungan telponnya dan Jaejoong melongo tak percaya.

"Dia benar-benar seenaknya sendiri." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aniya sunbae." Jawab Jaejoong dan reflek menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aigoo..kau ini imut sekali." Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Sa..sakit sunbae."

Empat menit kemudian, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan halte dan Yunho langsung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk kemobil mewah itu.

"Jalan ahjussi." Perintah Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong melongo.

"Bagus sekali mobilnya. Baru kali ini aku naik mobil sebagus ini." Jaejoong mengeusap kaca mobil Yunho dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ahjussi, nyalakan penghangatnya." Shin ahjussi mengangguk lalu menyalakan AC dan menaikkan suhunya.

"Ini mobil sunbae?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho.

"Bukan. Milik tetanggaku." Jawab Yunho asal.

"Tetangganya sunbae baik sekali. Tidak seperti tetanggaku yang cerewet dan suka menggosip." Gumam Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

"Jinjja?" Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tuan mu..maksud saya, Yunho-ssi kita mau kemana?"

"Alamat rumahmu dimana, boo?"

"Rumah saya di gang XXX."

"Arra, saya mengerti."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu melepas jaket Yunho karena suhu didalam mobil Yunho sudah menghangat. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata dan tak lama kemudian diapun terlelap.

Yunho menepuk pipi putih Jaejoong, sedikit menahan nafas karena kulit pipi Jaejoong lebih halus dari yang dia kira.

"Boo, kita sudah sampai dirumahmu. Ireona."

"Eumm.." Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya seperti cacing lalu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sudah sampai?"

"Ne." Yunho turun lebih dulu lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

"Ini jaket sunbae. Gomawoyo untuk jaket dan tumpangannya." Ucap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum manis membuat Yunho sedikit merona.

"Arra, apa aku boleh masuk kerumahmu?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"Andwae." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Wae?"

"La..lain kali saja." Jawab Jaejoong sambil nyengir.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, yaksok."

"Tidak janji kapan ya, sunbae. Bisa-bisa umma mati berdiri kalau aku membawa makhluk mengerikan seperti sunbae kerumah. Bahaya." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Arra, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong boo." Yunho tersenyum sangat manis membuat Jaejoong termangu.

Jaejoong tersadar setelah suara mobil Yunho terdengar dan membawa Yunho menghilang dari halaman rumah Jaejoong.

"Aigoo apa yang terjadi padamu, Joongie?" gumam Jaejoong lemas karena hari ini dia merasa aneh pada sunbae yang menuruntnya mengerikan itu.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Jaejoong lemas sambil meletakkan sepatunya dirak.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau kehujanan?" tanya Karam cemas karena tidak biasanya putra sulungnya itu lemas tidak ceria.

"Gwaenchana umma. Aku kekamar dulu."

"Kau tidak makan siang dulu?"

"Nanti saja." Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lesu.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya dimeja belajar, Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibku jika satu minggu Yunho sunbae mengikutiku terus. Aku tidak mau." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Siwon sunbae." Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan wajah Siwon yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Tapi lama-lama wajah Siwon memudar dan berganti menjadi wajah Yunho yang tadi tersenyum manis padanya.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong tersentak.

"Kenapa jadi terbayang wajah Yunho sunbae."

Jaejoong merasa pipinya memanas lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Ada apa denganku?"

,

T.B.C

,

,

Gomawo buat readers yang udah baca chap 1. Aku gak nyangka yang rev banyak n silent readers juga banyak. #terharu.

Gomawo ne buat yang review dan baca. Mian gak bisa balas.

Dan mian juga kalau chap yang ini aneh n mengecewakan. Huhu

#nangis bareng min oppa.

,

Berkenan review..


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Jaejoong yang menyukai Siwon menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Tapi sebuah kesalahan membuat mantra yang ditujukan bukan untuk Siwon melainkan pada Yunho, namja yang paling ditakutinya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Cast : YunJae, 2Min, slight YooSu, MinKyu.

Desclaimer : YunJae saling memiliki, begitu juga dengan 2Min. ^_^

Warning : YAOI, typo berkeliaran, cerita yang gejenya selangit, dan humor gak jadi (?).

,

,

"Gomawo." Changmin melepas helmnya lalu memberikannya pada Minho.

"Cheon."

"Apa kau tidak masuk dulu? Gerimis begini bisa membuatmu flu." Tawar Changmin sambil melihat keatas langit yang masih merintikkan air.

"Gwaenchana. Aku pulang saja."

"Arra. Hati-hati."

"Ne." Minho mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum saat Changmin berbalik meninggalkannya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sifatnya tidak berubah." Minho menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjalankan motornya.

Saat ditengah perjalanan dan dekat dengan sebuah halte, Minho membuka kaca helmnya (?) dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Taemin berdiri dihalte.

"Taeminnie." Panggil Minho saat menghentikan motornya didepan Taemin.

"Hyungie." Taemin tersenyum lebar sambil maju beberapa langkah mendekati Minho.

"Aku mau kerumahmu, tapi bertemu kau disini. Kajja naiklah. Aku antar, tidak baik gerimis begini kau terlalu lama berada diluar." Minho memberikan helm pada Taemin yang diterima Taemin dengan senang hati.

"Hyungie kangen aku ya? Makanya main kerumah." Tanya Taemin sambil mengaitkan helmnya.

"Ne." Minho menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya lalu ditempelkannya pada bibir Taemin.

"Hehe..kebiasaan hyungie tidak pernah berubah." Taemin terkekeh lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minho.

"Haha..tapi kau suka kan." Minho mencubit pipi Taemin dengan gemas.

Taemin mengangguk semangat, lalu naik kemotor Minho. Minho menjalankan motornya menuju rumah Taemin.

,

"Hatsii…" Yunho bersin dan sedikit menggosok hidungnya yang merah.

Brukk…

"Ya!" teriak dua orang namja yang sedang duduk di sofa karena Yunho tiba-tiba duduk diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang namja yang berwajah sedikit kekanakan dan memiliki tato diseluruh tangan dan kakinya –Seungri-.

Yunho diam, hanya menghela nafas yang membuat kedua hyungnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Yunho-ah?" tanya Taeyang dengan lembut, namja yang tidak memiliki tato pada tubuhnya seperti Seungri, tapi memiliki tindik yang berantai panjang pada bawah bibirnya lalu terhubung pada telinga kanannya.

"Gwaenchana, hyung." Jawab Yunho ogah-ogahan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada Seungri dan memeluk lengannya erat.

"Jangan manja padaku, magnae. Itu menjijikkan." Seungri berusaha menarik lengannya tapi tenaga dongsaengnya itu jauh lebih besar.

Taeyang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang manjanya minta ampun. Padahal Yunho memimpin sebuah grup mafia milik ayahnya. Mafia? Ya benar, Yunho adalah putra keenam sekaligus bungsu dari keluarga Jung. Ayahnya bernama Jung Hankyung yang merupakan ketua mafia terbesar dan ditakuti diseluruh Asia. Hankyung memberi kelompok pada tiap anaknya untuk mendidik mereka dalam hal kepemimpinan. Ibunya bernama Jung Heechul, meski dia seorang namja tapi dia adalah umma dari putra Hankyung. Semua putra Hankyung dapat berkelahi dengan baik karena sang ayah sudah mengajarkan cara berkelahi sejak putranya masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Kau kenapa, Yun?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba saat melihat putra bungsunya sedikit menggigil sambil memeluk lengan Daesung.

"Umma, singkirkan beruang jelek ini dari lenganku." Ucap Seungri kesal.

Pletakk..

"UMMA!" protes Seungri pada Heechul yang menjitak kepalanya dengan toples yang dibawanya.

"Kalau bicara yang sopan otak udang. Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Yunho. Dia adikmu pabbo." Jawab Heechul dengan nada pedas seperti biasa membuat Taeyang menghela nafas.

Taeyang menatap Yunho yang memang seperti kata ummanya, Yunho menggigil dan bibirnya juga sedikit pucat.

"Panas sekali." Ucap Taeyang setelah menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Yunho.

"Jinjja?" tanya Seungri heran karena tidak merasa panas sama sekali dikulitnya padahal kulit pipi Yunho menempel pada pundaknya.

"Adikmu panas saja kau tidak tahu. Dasar otak udang. Tato menjijikkanmu itu terlalu tebal sehingga membuatmu tidak peka. Sudah sana, minggir." Heechul menarik paksa lengan Seungri yang membuat Yunho jatuh menimpa pegangan (?) kursi karena Yunho menumpukan semua beban kepala dan tubuhnya pada Seungri.

Duukk..

"Aishh… Appo." Gumam Yunho sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Sakit saeng?" tanya Taeyang perhatian. Yunho memang dongsaeng kesayangan Taeyang karena Yunho bukan orang yang selalu ingin ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain meski sering berbuat kasar dan semaunya sendiri. Tidak seperti saudaranya yang lain, GD, TOP, Daesung, dan Seungri.

"Seungri hyung, kau membuat kepalaku sakit, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan otak jeniusku kucincang kejantananmu menjadi makanan Taepong." Ucap Yunho.

"Ya! Berani kau melakukannya, kubuang Taepong kesungai Han. Enak saja, kejantananku ini sangat berharga dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatannya." Narsisme Seungri mulai kambuh.

"Hebat darimana? Kau saja belum pernah memiliki pacar. Dasar tidak laku." Cibir Yunho membuat Heechul dan Taeyang menghela nafas melihat dua magnae dikeluarganya yang setiap hari selalu bertengkar. Heechul mengambil air hangat dan obat untuk Yunho didapur.

"Enak saja. Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Seungri sinis.

"Tentu saja punya. Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang tidak laku."

Pletakk..

"Appo.." Yunho meringis setelah mendapat jitakan dari Seungri.

"Haha..enak kan? Mau lagi?" tanya Seungri sambil melipat kaos lengannya.

"Kau mengajak ribut denganku? Arra, sebagai dongsaeng yang baik akan aku turuti kemauanmu, otak udang." Seungri kesal dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Tiba-tiba Seungri melayangkan tinjunya tapi ditangkis dengan baik oleh Yunho.

Taeyang memijit pelipisnya, melihat Yunho dan Seungri saling menyerang dan menangkis. Lalu Taeyang berdiri, menghampiri Yunho yang menggamit leher Seungri dengan lengannya. Dari segi fisik Yunho memang lebih besar dari Seungri.

"Badan kerempeng begini menantangku. Dasar uke." Ejek Yunho.

"Aku seme, pabbo. Wajah tampan sepertiku tidak pantas menjadi uke." Seungri memukul lengan kekar Yunho karena dia mulai kesulitan bernafas.

Srett..

"Appo.." ringis Yunho sambil memegangi telinganya yang dijewer Taeyang dan reflek, Yunho melepas lengannya dari leher Seungri.

"Haha..jewer terus, hyung. Dasar beru…aaa..Appo umma.." Heechul tiba-tiba datang lalu menjewer telinganya. Seungri meringis karena jeweran ummanya yang keras, terlihat dari telinga Seungri yang dijewer Heechul keatas sampai tertarik beberapa cm (?).

"Aku tinggal sebentar saja kau sudah membuat ulah dengan Yunho. Kalian berdua ini benar-benar." Geram Heechul sambil membawa baskom yang berisi air hangat.

"Appo.." ringis Yunho dan Seungri bersamaan saat Heechul dan Taeyang menarik telinga mereka untuk menuju kekursi. Lalu Heechul dan Taeyang melepas jewerannya dari Yunho dan Seungri.

"Yunho duluan yang mulai, umma." Ucap Seungri sambil mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Kau duluan yang menantangku." Yunho melempar bantal sofa ke Seungri yang membuat Seungri kesal.

"Sudah diam, kalian ini berisik sekali. Rumah jadi seperti pasar malam tahu tidak." Heechul menjitak kepala Seungri dan Yunho membuat yang punya kepala meringis kesakitan.

Taeyang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ummanya yang sadisnya melebihi algojo itu.

"Kau demam, Yunho-ah. Kenapa kau bisa sakit? Tidak biasanya kau sakit?" tanya Taeyang tiba-tiba sambil merebahkan kepala Yunho disandaran kursi.

"Apa kau hujan-hujanan? Seragammu agak basah." Tambah Taeyang.

"Dan juga mana mobilmu?" tanya Heechul setelah berbalik menatap Yunho yang ada disampingnya.

"Mobilku dibawa Yoochun, umma."

"Lalu jaket yang kubelikan dari Paris apa tidak kau pakai? Bulunya sangat tebal, itu akan sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin." Taeyang mengompres kening Yunho dengan lembut yang membuat Seungri mendengus kesal.

"Jangan telalu memanjakannya, hyung. Dia itu sudah tua." Protes Seungri.

"Sudah diam, kalau kau masih berisik akan kusumbat mulut cerewetmu itu dengan panci." Ancam Heechul membuat Seungri bungkam dan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu.

"Menyesal aku tidak ikut GD hyung, TOP hyung, Daesung hyung dan appa ke Cina." Gumam Seungri.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau ikut." Jawab Heechul sewot.

"Besok kau bisa menyusul mereka ke Cina, saeng." Saran Taeyang setelah mengganti kompres Yunho.

"Aniya, aku malas kalau kesana sendiri." Jawab Seungri lalu mengganti channel televisi.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit?" tanya Heechul lalu memberikan obat penurun panas pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak sakit, umma. Kalau aku sakit, tidak mungkin aku menang lagi dari Seungri hyung." Jawab Yunho membuat Seungri mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak sakit kenapa badanmu panas, pabbo? Apa kau masuk keoven sampai badanmu panas begitu." Heechul menjitak kepala Yunho lagi membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan.

"Aku memberikan jaketku pada Jaejoongie." Jawab Yunho ditengah ringisannya.

"Mwo? Jaejoongie?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Siapa Jaejoongie? Aku belum pernah mendengar kau memanggil nama seseorang dengan panggilan semanis itu." Tanya Taeyang sambil mengusap kepala Yunho dengan sayang.

"Hehe..Jaejoongie adalah namjachinguku, hyung."

"MWO?!" tanya Heechul, Taeyang, dan Seungri bersamaan.

"Kau serius sudah memiliki pacar?" Yunho mengangguk untuk jawaban Seungri.

"Aigoo..ternyata putraku sudah besar." Heechul mencubit hidung Yunho dengan gemas membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Dia namja atau yeoja?"

"Dia namja, Taeyang hyung. Tapi dia sangat cantik." Jawab Yunho lalu menyeringai mesum membayangkan wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Jinjja?" tanya Seungri ragu.

"Ne, wae?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia cantik. Kalau cantik kenapa dia bisa mau menjadi namjachingumu? Jangan-jangan dia punya kelainan."

"YA!"

"Seungri-ah."

"Memang benar kan, Taeyang hyung.? Kau lihat saja penampilannya, mirip iblis dari neraka begitu. Apa ada namja cantik yang mau dengannya." Cibir Seungri membuat Yunho melempar kain kompresannya ke Seungri dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Dia memang sangat cantik pabbo. Akan aku buktikan."

"Bawa namjachingumu kemari." Tantang Seungri membuat Heechul menghela nafas dan Taeyang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne, akan aku bawa dia kemari."

"Bawa dia kemari saat appa, GD hyung, TOP hyung, dan Daesung hyung pulang. Agar semuanya tahu namjachingu kelainanmu itu."

"Jaejoongie tidak kelainan. Kau mengajak ribut lagi denganku." Yunho bangkit berdiri tapi dicegah oleh Heechul.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan ucapan hyungmu. Kalau memang kau ingin membawa namjachingumu kemari tidak masalah bagi umma. Sekarang kau masuk kekamar dan umma akan membuatkan bubur untukmu. Taeyangie, antar Yunho kekamarnya ne." Taeyang mengangguk lalu menarik Yunho sedikit paksa karena Yunho akan maju mendekati Seungri.

"Dan kau Seungri, bantu umma membuatkan bubur untuk dongsaengmu. Tidak ada penolakan."

Heechul berdiri lalu menarik tangan Seungri sedikit paksa menuju kedapur.

,

"Aku pulang." Taemin melepas sepatunya lalu meletakkannya dirak diikuti oleh Minho.

"Selamat datang. Eh, ada Minho juga." Ucap Karam sambil menghampiri Taemin dan Minho.

"Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Belum umma, tadi hujan. Aku tidak sempat mencari makanan."

"Saya juga belum, ahjussi." Jawab Minho tanpa sungkan. Karena Minho ingin sekali makan masakan calon mertuanya yang sangat enak itu.

"Arra, kalau begitu kalian makan dulu. Umma akan memanggil Jaejoongie."

"Jaejoong sudah pulang, ahjussi?" Minho langsung duduk dikursi meja makan dan matanya berbinar menatap makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Ne, tapi setelah pulang dia langsung masuk kamar dengan wajah lesu. Aku takut dia sakit." Minho menoleh ke Karam yang kini sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Apa Jaejoong diapa-apakan, Yunho sunbae ya?" gumam Minho pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Taemin.

"Siapa Yunho, hyungie?"

"Ne? bu..bukan siapa-siapa kok." Jawab Minho sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Yunho sunbae." Gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil membenamkan setengah wajahnya pada bantal gajahnya.

"Kenapa jadi memikirkan Yunho sunbae terus." Keluh Jaejoong kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Tok..tok..

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Karam.

Jaejoong menoleh lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Karam.

"Aigoo..Joongie. kenapa kau masih memakai seragam eoh? Kau sakit?"

"Aniya umma. Joongie hanya merasa lelah saja." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Arra, cepat ganti baju lalu makan. Kau sudah ditnggu Taemin dan Minho."

"Minho? Ne umma. Suruh mereka menunggu Joongie sebentar." Setelah Karam mengangguk, Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu dan segera berganti pakaian.

"Kebetulan Minho ada disini. Aku akan menyuruhnya menghubungi Kyuhyun-ssi." Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai.

Karam menyiapkan tiga piring dan tiga gelas diatas meja kaena tadi dia sudah makan siang terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengan Minho.

"Mari makan." Ucap Taemin semangat karena memang dia sudah sangat lapar.

"Arra, umma tinggal dulu memotong sayuran ne." Karam meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan kembali menuju ketempat samping rumah untuk memotong sayuran untuk mempersiapkan pesanan catering besok.

"Minho-ah, setelah makan langsung kekamarku ne. Kita harus bicara." Ucap Jaejoong membuat Taemin berhenti mengunyah makanan dan menatap Minho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, kita memang perlu bicara, Jae."

"Bicara apa, hyungie? Hyungie selingkuh dengan Jae hyung ya." Tuduh Taemin yang membuat Minho tersentak.

"Kenapa menuduhku begitu, Minnie? Aku tidak selingkuh."

"Lalu apa yang mau hyungie dan Jae hyung bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu saeng." Jawab Jaejoong cepat mendahului Minho yang akan menjawab.

"Wae?" tanya Taemin menatap hyungnya heran.

"Aku takut kau akan memberitahu umma." Jawab Jaejoong lalu memasukkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Pasti soal Siwon sunbae kan." Tebak Taemin membuat Jaejoong tersedak.

Cepat-cepat Minho memberikan segelas air untuk Jaejoong.

"Minum dulu, Jae." Jaejoong langsung menerima gelas dari Minho dan langsung meminumnya.

""Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah selesai minum.

"Tentu saja. Memang benar soal Siwon sunbae ya?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Pokoknya Minnie mau tahu juga. Kalau tidak, aku beritahukan ke umma..UMMA..UMM..mmmppphhh." Jaejoong langsung membekap mulut Taemin.

"Ne, aku akan memberitahumu juga. Tapi jangan beritahu umma. Arraseo?" Taemin mengangguk lalu tersenyum menang setelah Jaejoong melepas bekapan dimulutnya.

"Kalian berdua ini seperti anak kecil saja." Gumam Minho sambil terkekeh geli.

Lalu mereka makan dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga selesai makan. Setelah mencuci piring, mereka langsung masuk kekamar Jaejoong.

"Sekarang kau telpon Kyuhyun-ssi." Perintah Jaejoong setelah dia dan Taemin duduk dikasur Jaejoong sedangkan Minho duduk dikursi meja belajar Jaejoong.

"Siapa Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Taemin heran.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Taemin.

"Kenapa tidak aktif." Gumam Minho sambil menatap ponselnya dnegan tatapan heran.

"Bagaimana Minho-ah?"

"Ponsel Kyuhyun-ssi tidak aktif."

"Mwo?" Minho mengangguk.

"Coba kau cek rekeningnya. Lalu lihat identitasnya." Usul Jaejoong lagi.

"Rekening Kyuhyun-ssi sudah terhapus. Kemarin ponselku dibawa Minseok hyung dan bukti pengiriman transferku juga sudah rusak karena ikut terendam dicucian." Sesal Minho membuat Jaejoong lemas seketika.

"Lalu bagaimana?" gumam Jaejoong frustasi lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taemin yang merasa cengo karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur lalu membelakangi Taemin. Pikirannya kalut sekali sekarang. Kalau Kyuhyun-ssi tidak bisa dihubungi, bagaimana nasibnya?

"Yunho sunbae akan mendekatiku terus. Huueee…" racau Jaejoong membuat Minho menghela nafas.

"Begini Minnie, aku mengajak Jaejoong ke paranormal untuk membuat Siwon sunbae menyukai Jaejoong. Karena aku kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang sering menangis karena Siwon sunbae. Aku menemui paranormal itu bersama Jaejoong. Tapi mantranya bukan mengenai Siwon sunbae melainkan mengenai Yunho sunbae, namja yang paling ditakuti disekolah. Termasuk Jaejoong." Jelas Minho membuat Taemin terkejut.

"Aigoo..aku tidak menyangka kau menemui orang seperti itu, hyung. Ini hukumanmu." Jaejoong makin terisak mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Huueee…"

"Ya! Minnie, jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Memangnya namja itu seseram apa, hyung?" tanya Taemin membuat Jaejoong bangun lalu mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air matanya.

"Dia sangat seram, Minnie. Benar-benar seram."

"Aku jadi penasaran." Gumam Taemin sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya dipipinya.

"Penasaran apa?" tanya Minho heran.

"Penasaran dengan namjachingu Jae hyung."

"Dia bukan namjachinguku." Sergah Jaejoong.

"Hehe..sudahlah hyung. Anggap saja Yunho sunbae itu Siwon sunbae."

Buukk..

"YA!." Protes Taemin setelah Jaejoong memukul kepala Taemin dengan boneka gajahnya.

"Siwon sunbae lebih tampan tau'."

"Arra, besok aku kesekolah hyung ne. Aku ingin tahu Yunho sunbae itu seseram apa."

"Mwo?" tanya Minho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Aku ingin tahu namja malang mana yang menjadi korban salah sasaran dari paranormal Jae hyung. Haha.." tawa Taemin membuat Minho tersenyum.

"YA! Awas ya." Taemin tertawa lalu berlari keluar kamar sebelum Jaejoong akan melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Minnie! Jangan lari." Jaejoong berlari mengejar Taemin membuat Minho tertawa geli.

,

#Pagi Hari#

Hari Kedua

,

"Joongie, bantu umma mengirim pesanan catering ne. Tadi Taemin dan Minho pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat mengantar pesanan."

"Ne umma." Jaejoong mengambil kantong-kantong plastik yang berjumlah sepuluh.

"Ini alamatnya. Jangan sampai salah ne. hanya disekitar komplek sini saja." Karam memberikan secarik kertas pada Jaejoong yang berisi alamat-alamat pelanggannya.

"Ne umma. Kalau begitu Joongie jalan kaki saja, sekalian berolahraga." Karam mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Hati-hati ne."

"Ne umma."

Jaejoong membawa dua kantong besar yang berisi pesanan para pelanggan catering ummanya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Yunho setelah Jaejoong keluar dari rumah dan berjalan beberapa langkah, Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut.

"Su..sunbae.." panggil Jaejoong gugup.

"Selamat pagi." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mundur satu langkah.

"Se..selamat pagi juga, su..sunbae." jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

"Kau membawa apa, Joongie?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Eh?" kaget Jaejoong karena melihat penampilan Yunho yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yunho mengenakan topi kupluk yang menutupi semua rambut merahnya dan diwajahnya Yunho memakai masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho heran karena ditatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran dan tidak percaya.

"A..aniya."

"Kau membawa apa dan mau kemana?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Mau mengirim pesanan catering pada pelanggan."

"Oh, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ikut ne." Yunho langsung mengambil dua kantong plastik yang dibawa Jaejoong lalu mendahuluinya berjalan.

"Tidak apa-apalah kalau dia mau membantu. Wajah seramnya kan tidak terlihat karena tertutupi masker." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati lalu mengikuti Yunho.

"Disini sunbae." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah rumah lalu Yunho meletakkan sekantong plastik dirumah tersebut.

"Diletakkan disini saja, sunbae. Jam segini penghuni rumah biasanya masih tidur." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi dekat pintu.

Yunho mengangguk lalu meletakkan satu kantong plastiknya dikursi tersebut.

Mereka berdua jalan lagi. Karena terlalu konsen melihat kertas dan deretan nomor komplek membuat Jaejoong tidak fokus memperhatikan jalan. Jaejoong tidak tahu jika ada batu yang cukup besar didepannya, karena tidak melihat akhirnya Jaejoong tersandung lalu terjatuh.

Bruukk..

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Yunho lalu berjongkok mendekati Jaejoong.

"Appo.." Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Yunho panik karena dari luka Jaejoong mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakit?" Jaejoong mengangguk sambil meringis.

Yunho melepas maskernya karena dia lupa tidak membawa sapu tangan.

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho mengikatkan maskernya kelututnya.

"Sementara pakai ini dulu ne. Setelah sampai rumah kita obati lukamu."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab karena memperhatikan hidung Yunho yang sedikit memerah.

"Wa..wae?" tanya Yunho gugup.

"Sunbae sakit ya?"

"Mwo?"

"Hidung sunbae memerah. Apa sunbae flu?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum membuat Jaejoong tertegun.

Deg…

"Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ayo naik." Yunho berjongkok didepan Jaejoong.

"Su..sunbae."

"Aku akan menggendongmu. Aku tidak mau lututmu makin mengeluarkan darah. Lagipula makanannya hanya tinggal empat kan."

"Tapi.."

"Naiklah." Perintah Yunho dengan nada datar membuat Jaejoong bergidik.

Jaejoong berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan lalu menempelkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Lalu dengan mudah Yunho berdiri kemudian memberikan kantongnya pada Jaejoong. Sehingga Yunho yang menggendong Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang membawa kantongnya.

"Apa tidak berat, sunbae?" tanya Jaejoong was-was.

"Aniya, kau sangat ringan. Kau kurus, apa kau tidak pernah makan?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja makan. Kalau tidak makan aku pasti sudah tewas dari dulu."

"Haha. Kau sangat lucu, Jae."

"Rumahnya disini, sunbae." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah rumah lalu Yunho masuk kerumah itu kemudian Yunho berjongkok agar Jaejoong bisa meletakkan kantong makanannya disebelah pintu rumah pelanggannya itu.

"Sudah sunbae." Yunho mengangguk lalu berdiri lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai kantong makanan mereka telah habis. Sekarang Yunho berjalan menuju kerumah Jaejoong.

"Jam berapa, sunbae?" Yunho mengangkat tangannya kedepan Jaejoong.

"Jam 06.30 ya." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Oya, sunbae kenapa bisa flu? Apa karena kemarin?"

"Ne. Tak kusangka aku yang gagah perkasa ini bisa terkena flu." Yunho terkekeh membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Mian." Ucap Jaejoong lirih dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan posisinya yang seperti itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menikmati pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu." Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendongak.

"Bagaimana caranya agar sunbae mau memaafkanku?" Jaejoong tidak ingin memiliki musuh. Berbuat baik dan selalu mengalah adalah hal yang selalu diajarkan Karam padanya sejak kecil.

"Kau mau melakukan apa yang aku suruh?"

"Ne, aku akan melakukan apapun yang sunbae suruh. Sebisaku." Jawab Jaejoong tidak yakin.

"Arra, kalau begitu aku minta kau untuk selalu membuatkanku bekal. Setiap hari. Bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Padahal dalam pikirannya, Yunho akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal ekstrim seperti melompat dari atap sekolah atau memakan cabai sekilo.

"Ne, kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Joongie akan membuatkan bekal untuk sunbae setiap hari."

"Ne, tapi kalau kau ingkar janji?"

"Sunbae boleh memukulku."

"Aniya, tapi aku akan menciummu." Jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong merona.

"Aishh..jangan menggodaku sunbae." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul bahu Yunho.

"Haha..aku tidak bercanda, Joongie. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya jika kau ingkar janji." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Lalu mereka sampai didepan rumah Jaejoong. Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya.

"Aku pulang dulu ne. Segera obati lukamu, supaya tidak infeksi. Sampaikan salamku untuk ummamu. Lain kali saja aku main kerumahmu ne."

"Ne, gomawo sunbae." Jaejoong tersenyum membuat Yunho sedikit merona.

"Syukurlah Yunho sunbae tidak minta masuk kerumah. Aku tidak mau umma shock berat gara-gara melihat Yunho sunbae." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. #umma sadis banget si#plakk.

"Ne, jangan lupa bekalku ne. Annyeong." Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong. Setelah Yunho sudah berbelok ditikungan, Jaejoong masuk kerumah dan mendapati Karam sedang menyapu lantai.

"Cepat sekali." Gumam Karam heran karena Jaejoong tadi berjalan dan membawa banyak pesanan.

"Ne, tadi ada teman Joongie yang membantu Joongie, umma." Karam mengangguk lalu Jaejoong masuk kedapur dan membuka kulkas.

"Hanya ada sayuran dan daging. Membuat bulggogi saja." Jaejoong mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bulggogi.

"Tumben tidak membuat kue?" tanya Karam setelah Jaejoong memakai apron putihnya.

"Ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru, umma." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Taemin tadi menelpon kalau dia sekalian berangkat kesekolah diantar Minho. Pantas saja Taemin dan Minho tadi memakai seragam." Jelas Karam lalu meletakkan sapunya didekat kulkas.

"Enaknya punya namjachingu." Gumam Jaejoong pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Karam.

"Haha..Kalau begitu carilah kekasih. Aku yakin pasti banyak yeoja atau namja yang menyukaimu." Jaejoong tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Karam.

"Ne, dan orang itu adalah Yunho sunbae." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati lalu menghela nafas.

"Umma mandi dulu ne." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu melanjutkan masakannya.

Setengah jam kemudian bulggogi Jaejoong telah jadi. Setelah memasukkannya pada kotak bekal bergambar gajah, Jaejoong masuk kekamar untuk berganti seragam karena sebelum mengantar pesanan tadi, Jaejoong sudah mandi lebih dahulu.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong telah rapi dan bersiap berangkat kesekolah. Setelah mengambil kotak bekalnya, Jaejoong menghampiri Karam yang sedang menyulam sebuah syal.

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu ne." pamit Jaejoong lalu mencium pipi Karam.

"Hati-hati ne." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Jaejoong keluar rumah, entah kenapa dia merasa senang hari ini. Ditatapnya masker Yunho, entah kenapa Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku." Gumam Jaejoong yang sering merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Yunho didalam mobil, saat ini posisi Jaejoong dan posisi Yunho berlawanan.

"Sunbae.." panggil Jaejoong sambil memasukkan masker Yunho kesaku celananya.

"Tetap disitu." Perintah Yunho lalu menjalankan mobilnya kemudian memutar balik mobilnya mendekat ke Jaejoong.

Yunho turun dari mobil lalu tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Kajja masuk. Kita berangkat bersama." Ajak Yunho.

"Aniya sunbae. Aku naik bis saja. Gomawoyo." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan kembali tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Kau namjachinguku, masa' aku membiarkan namjachinguku yang cantik naik bis sementara aku naik mobil. Terdengar tidak adil bukan."

"Tapi.."

"Naik." Ucap Yunho datar yang terdengar menakutkan ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Aku.."

"Jika kau tidak naik, aku akan membawamu secara paksa."

"Aniya, aku naik bis saja sun..kyaa.." belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya Yunho sudah menggendongnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil dan didudukkan dikursi samping kemudi.

"Diam disini." Jaejoong terdiam lalu menunduk. Yunho menutup pintu mobil lalu memutari mobilnya lalu masuk kemobil. Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju kesekolah mereka.

,

"Mana Jae hyung?" Taemin menengok kekanan, kekiri, kedalam, dan keluar koridor sekolah Jaejoong, saat ini Taemin dengan namjachingunya, Minho.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Minho sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dimotor sportnya yang berwarna biru.

"Minho-ah." Panggil Junsu yang bersama Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Ne." Minho tersenyum pada ketiga namja didepannya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Nanti saja, Junsu-ah."

"Siapa namja cantik ini?" celetuk Yoochun membuat Junsu cemberut.

"Ini Park Taemin, namjachinguku." Jawab Minho.

"Annyeong, Park Taemin imnida." Taemin tersenyum manis pada Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin.

"Annyeong." Balas Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Namjachingumu cantik juga. Mengingatkanku pada Jaejoong. Wajahnya agak mirip." Ucap Changmin sambil mengamati Taemin dari bawah keatas.

"Ne, dia adiknya Jaejoong. Tolong, jangan pandangi Taemin seperti itu, Changmin-ah." Protes Minho membuat Yoochun terkekeh.

"Kau kesepian ya, Changmin-ah? Segeralah cari kekasih lagi. Untuk apa kau menunggu dan mencari namjachingumu yang sekarang tidak jelas dia ada dimana." Ucap Yoochun membuat raut wajah Changmin menjadi sendu.

Tanpa banyak kata, Changmin meninggalkan Yoochun, Junsu, Minho, dan Taemin. Junsu mendelik kearah Yoochun tapi dibalas dengan tatapan sok polos dari Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit masalah itu lagi? Lihat, Changmin jadi sedih kan." Protes Junsu.

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran."

Minho menatap punggung Changmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Dia akan menanyai Junsu tentang namjachingu Changmin, tapi Junsu sudah menarik lengan Yoochun menjauh darinya.

"Minho-ah, aku masuk kelas dulu ne." ucap Junsu setengah berteriak karena posisinya dengan Minho sekarang berjarak lima meter.

Minho mengangguk lalu menatap Taemin yang kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas sebelumnya. Lalu ada sebuah mobil mewah yang memasuki pemarkiran yang dekat dengan koridor tempat Minho dan Taemin berdiri.

"JAE HYUNG!" Panggil Taemin setelah Jaejoong turun dari mobil mewah Yunho.

Jaejoong menahan nafas saat dilihatnya Taemin melambaikan tangan padanya lalu menarik tangan Minho mendekat kearahnya.

"Siapa Joongie?" tanya Yunho setelah berada disamping Jaejoong.

"Hyung, mana orangnya?" tanya Taemin setelah didepan Jaejoong.

"Dan juga, kenapa kau bisa naik mobil semewah ini? Kau hebat, hyung." Celoteh Taemin tak menyadari Yunho yang disamping Jaejoong.

"Siapa namja cerewet ini?" gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Minnie.."

"Mana Yunho sunbae? Aku penasaran sekali dengannya, hyung?" Taemin mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong dan Minho menahan nafas sambil melirik Yunho.

"Kenapa mencariku?" tanya Yunho dingin membuat Jaejoong, Minho, dan Taemin menoleh ke Yunho.

"Aku Yunho. Kau siapa? Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari Jaejoongie." Taemin tersentak karena Yunho melepaskan tangan Taemin dari bahu Jaejoong.

"Kau Yunho? Namjachingu Jae hyung?" tunjuk Taemin pada Yunho.

"Ne." Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taemin yang mengatakan kalau dia namjachingu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Minho menatap Taemin prihatin.

"Seharusnya aku melarang Taemin melihat Yunho sunbae." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku menyesal menuruti permintaan Taemin. Semoga Taemin tidak pingsan. Aishh.." ucap Minho dalam hati lalu berdoa semoga ketakutannya tidak terjadi.

"Kau…."

Jaejoong dan Minho berdebar-debar melihat mimik wajah Taemin yang sulit diartikan.

"Mi..Minnie.." panggil Jaejoong prihatin.

"Keren sekali." Ucap Taemin ala seorang fangirl.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong dan Minho melongo.

"Park Taemin imnida, aku namdongsaeng Park Jaejoong." Ucap Taemin lalu menangkup pipinya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Jung Yunho imnida. Aku namjachingu hyungmu." Jawab Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Wooaahh…kau hebat hyung memiliki namjachingu yang keren seperti ini. Melihatnya aku serasa melihat Pain di anime Naruto." Ucap Taemin semangat membuat Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Tak kusangka seleranya sangat jauh berbeda denganku. Yunho sunbae keren? Dilihat dari namsan towerpun tetap menyeramkan bagiku." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hyungie, kau ingat Pain kan? Sangat mirip Yunho hyung ne?" Taemin menatap Minho dengan mata berbinar membuat Minho terkekeh geli.

"Ne, aku rasa juga begitu." Jawab Minho sambil menatap Yunho.

"Siapa Pain?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Pain itu ketua Akatsuki di anime Naruto. Aku sangat menyukai jalan cerita dan semua pemainnya termasuk Pain, dia sangat keren dan berwajah dingin seperti Yunho hyung. " jelas Taemin membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Kau ini sama lucunya dengan hyungmu. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Naruto. Siapapun dia, gomawo sudah memujiku. Aku sedikit merasa tersanjung." Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Apa kau merestuiku dengan hyungmu?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong merona lalu menatap Yunho kesal.

"Hehe..tentu saja. Selain hyung seperti Pain, hyung juga kelihatannya kuat. Pasti bisa melindungi hyungku yang lemah dan cengeng."

"YA!" protes Jaejoong.

"Haha..Yunho hyung, apa aku boleh memotretmu? Boleh ya? Jebal…" Taemin menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang membuat Jaejoong melongo tidak percaya.

"Boleh."

"Yeay…" Taemin mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memotret Yunho yang memasang wajah sedingin mungkin.

Jprett..

"Mirip sekali dengan Pain. Kyaa.." histeris Taemin setelah melihat hasil potretannya.

"Lagi ya, hyung. Kali ini dengan Jae hyung."

"Mwo?" heran Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja boleh. Dengan senang hati Taemin-ah." Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke Yunho dan Yunho balas menatapnya.

Jprett..

"Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh menatap Taemin yang sekarang tersenyum menggoda bersama Minho.

"Kalian romantis sekali." Puji Minho lalu menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Aura cinta yang kita keluarkan dapat membuat semua orang yang merasakannya tersadar dengan tulus dan murninya cinta kami." Jelas Yunho membuat Jaejoong melongo.

"Haha..sepertinya begitu." Jaejoong melotot menatap Minho yang dibalas Minho dengan kekehan geli.

"Hyung, ganti foto bersamaku ne. Hyungie, potret aku dengan Yunho hyung."

"Ne." Minho menerima ponsel Taemin.

" Jae hyung awas, aku mau foto berdua dengan Yunho hyung." Usir Taemin.

Taemin mendekat ke Yunho. Taemin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho, membuat dada Jaejoong terasa sesak dan tidak nyaman.

Jprett..

"Wooaa..bagus. Sekali lagi, hyungie." Histeris Taemin setelah melihat hasil potret Minho.

"Besok saja diteruskan lagi. Kalau berfoto terus nanti kau bisa telat masuk sekolah. Sudah sana, kembali kesekolahmu." Perintah Jaejoong cepat sambil menjauhkan Taemin dari Yunho. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa tidak rela Taemin memeluk Yunho seperti tadi.

"Benar juga. Kajja, aku antar, Minnie."

"Arra, besok kita berfoto lagi ne." pinta Taemin ke Yunho.

"Ne, aku akan selalu mengatakan iya untuk calon adik iparku." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong merona.

"Haha..Gomawo hyung. Kalau begitu aku kembali kesekolahku dulu ne. Kajja, hyungie." Taemin menggamit lengan kekar Minho lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Dongsaengmu sangat manis." Puji Yunho setelah Minho dan Taemin sudah tidak terlihat.

"Ne, tapi dia sangat cerewet."

"Aku senang dongsaengmu menyukaiku."

"Ne." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya karena Yunho mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Deg..

"Aishh..kenapa berdebar-debar lagi?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Su..sunbae, aku kekelas dulu ne."

"Ne, nanti aku tunggu kau dan bekalku dikantin. Annyeong boo." Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kelasnya.

"Aishh..pipiku terasa panas. Ada apa denganmu, Joongie?" Gumam Jaejoong sebal lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Jaejoong setengah berlari menuju kelasnya dengan debaran jantung yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

,

"Kajja kita kekantin." Ajak Junsu semangat lalu menarik tangan Minho dan Jaejoong menuju kantin.

"Kau selalu membawa bekal sendiri ya, Joongie?" tanya Junsu sambil menunjuk kotak bekal Jaejoong.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Junsu tersenyum setelah menemukan namjachingunya, Yoochun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Chagiya.." manja Junsu sambil memeluk lengan Yoochun.

"Sudah memesan makanan rupanya." Gumam Minho karena melihat ada beberapa makanan dibangku yang mereka duduki.

"Ne, kami menunggu kalian." Jawab Yunho.

"Minho-ah, kau makan ini. Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu." Yunho mendorong makanannya untuk Minho.

"Jinjja? Tumben sekali sunbae? Tidak ada racun kan?" celoteh Minho tanpa sadar membuat Yunho menyumbangkan jitakan gratisnya untuk Yunho.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Aku ingin makan bekal buatan Jaejoongie. Kau makan itu saja. Jangan minta bekalnya Jaejoongie." Jelas Yunho membuat Minho mengangguk.

YooSu mulai makan dan hanyut dengan dunia mereka sendiri, begitu pula dengan Minho dan Changmin.

"Bulggogi." Gumam Yunho setelah Jaejoong membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Mashita." Yunho mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jaejoong setelah menggigit bulggoginya.

"Kau juga makan, Joongie." Yunho mengambil satu bulggogi dan menyuapkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ciieee…" ledek YooSu, Minho, dan Changmin setelah Jaejoong menggigit bulggogi dari tangan Yunho.

"Kenapa? Iri?" protes Yunho yang semakin membuat Jaejoong merona heboh.

"Hahaha." Tawa mereka kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho tetap asyik memakan bulggoginya sementara Jaejoong melanjutkan makan dengan menunduk.

"Chunnie, nanti tolong ambilkan kue coklatku di Lee ahjumma ya." Pinta Junsu yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Yoochun. Yunho dan Changmin mendengus kesal saat melihat Yoochun mencium kening Junsu lama.

"Sunbae, ini maskermu. Sudah aku cuci dan aku keringkan." Jaejoong mengembalikan masker Yunho yang tadi digunakan untuk membalut sementara luka Jaejoong.

"Bawa saja. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya."

"Sunbae sudah sembuh?" Yunho mengangguk untuk jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan makannya dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan kunyahannya saat melihat Siwon bergandengan tangan dengan Tiffany dan duduk dibangku yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Siwon tersenyum manis lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Tiffany lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Siwon sunbae.." gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Jantungnya sedikit berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Yunho membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

"Aku minta nomor ponselmu." Yunho memberikan ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil ponsel Yunho lalu mengetik nomornya. Setelah selesai diberikannya pada Yunho.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Ucap Yunho yang dijawab Jaejoong dengan anggukan yang lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

,

"Aku antar kau pulang." Ajak Yunho saat pulang sekolah. Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong berada dikoridor sekolah.

"Aku naik bis saja." Tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakanku?" kesal Yunho.

"Aku…"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berdering. Dengan kesal Yunho mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yunho-ah, jemput aku dikampus sekarang." Perintah Seungri to the point dari seberang.

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku sopirmu."

"Pokoknya jemput aku sekarang. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun."

"Aku tidak mau. Yeoboseyo. Aishh…" Yunho menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan kesal karena Seungri langsung menutup telponnya begitu saja. Yunho memutuskan untuk menjemput Seungri, karena kalau permintaannya tidak dituruti, Seungri akan mengomel dan omelannya membutuhkan waktu yang tidak cukup dalam waktu sehari. Akan terus dibahasnya sampai berhari-hari. Membayangkan mendengar celotehan Seungri saja sudah membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri.

"Arra, sekarang aku tidak akan mengantarmu. Tapi besok dan seterusnya kau akan selalu berangkat dan pulang bersamaku." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu ne."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho. Setelah mobil Yunho tidak tampak, Jaejoong menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah." Jaejoong mengusap dadanya lalu berjalan menuju halte.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering saat Jaejoong sudah sampai dihalte.

"Yeoboseyo umma." Sapa Jaejoong setelah mengangkat telpon dari Karam.

"Joongie, bisa kau belanja kesupermarket? Telur dan tepung habis, tolong kau belikan ne. Pakai uangmu dulu. Nanti umma ganti."

"Ne umma. Apa telur dan tepungnya seperti biasanya?"

"Ne. Kau hati-hati ne." pesan karam dari seberang.

"Ne umma. Annyeong." Jaejoong menutup telponnya lalu berjalan menuju supermaket yang berada disebuah stand yang lumayan dekat dengan halte bus.

"Yoochun hyung sialan. Dia yang punya namjachingu kenapa jadi aku yang susah." Kesal Changmin saat berada ditoko roti untuk mengambil pesanan kue coklat milik Junsu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya seorang pegawai.

"Aku mengambil kue atas nama Kim Junsu."

"Tunggu sebentar ne." pegawai itu membuka lemari makanan dan mencari kue pesanan Junsu.

Changmin menoleh menatap jalan, lalu matanya melebar saat melihat sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Kyu."

Changmin melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya Kyu itu sedang menengok kekanan dan kekiri dengan menghadap toko kue tempat Changmin berada. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang. Changmin berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar dari toko kue.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

Kyuhyun terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung berlari kencang tidak menghiraukan panggilan Changmin. Changmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, tak menghiraukan panggilan pegawai toko kue yang memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun tetap berlari dan beberapa kali menabrak orang dan tak sedikit orang yang mengumpat kesal padanya.

Bruukk..

"Ahh.." ringis Jaejoong karena Kyuhyun menabraknya dengan cukup kencang.

Jaejoong menghela nafas saat melihat namja yang menabraknya tetap berlari dengan kencangnya.

"Aigoo..telurku." sesal Jaejoong lalu berjongkok dan menatap miris telurnya.

"Aku beli lagi saja. Nanti aku akan jelaskan pada umma."

"Namja tadi seperti Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa aku yang salah lihat ya." gumam Jaejoong lalu masuk kesupermarket lagi.

Tepat setelah Jaejoong masuk kembali kedalam supermarket, Changmin berhenti didepan supermarket yang dimasuki Jaejoong. Menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu melihat disekitarnya mencari sosok namja yang dikiranya Kyuhyun, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

,

T.B.C

,

Mian ya kalo kependekan, pengennya ngetik yang lebih panjang. Tapi aku lagi masuk angin, mpe sekarang belom ilang juga. T_T

#meluk jaema.

Mian juga kalo mengecewakan.

,

**Keisyayunjae**

Jae emang pantes jd cewek. Hoho. Gomawo ne. kritik n sarannya aku tunggu ya. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Ichankyunjae**

Jinjja? Gomawo. Gak apa-apa. Pengen ja aku gnti marganya jaema. Moga yunjae momennya gak ngecewain. Gomawo dah rev.

**Choi shi zu**

Iya, salam kenal juga ne. gpp mesum, yg penting mesumnya Cuma sama jaema #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Momo chan**

Momo chan, #lirik akta kelahiran momo chan#. Masih 14tahun tapi dah nanya soal ciuman. Ckckck. Aku g tau rasanya gimana. Tanyain aja ma yunjae. #plakk. Haha, Gomawo dah rev.

**Kyu501lover**

Haha. Gomawo ne. gomawo juga dah rev.

**RanYJjeje**

Iya mian. Haha. Aku bosen ngetik Kim Jaejoong terus. Sekali-kali gpplah jadi Park Jaejoong. Aku suka Karam. Karena disini Karam g da couplenya jadi aku jadiin ibunya jaema aja. Hoho. Gomawo atas kritik n revnya.

**Park gyu ri**

Park gyu ri Kara bukan ni yang rev? haha. Gomawo ne. kasih tau gak ya? #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**CassieMelody**

Mian gak bisa update kilat. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Desroschan**

Iya ni, si appa bener-bener deh #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**YuyaLoveSungmin**

Haha. Gomawo. Ne, tunggu aja ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Vivinetaria**

Haha. Gomawo vivi chan. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**putryboO**

ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**cherry Bear86**

ni dah lanjut. Gomawo chingu dah rev.

**desi2121**

haha. Ni dah lanjut. Moga g ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**riska0122**

iya. Kayaknya si. #niup trompet#plakk. Mian g bisa update asap. Gomawo ne dah rev. moga ni chap ga ngecewain.

**Irengiovanny**

iya gpp chingu. Haha. dah lanjut, gomawo ne dah rev.

**gery miku**

gomawo. Mian gak bisa update kilat. Updatenya gantian chingu. Bkn wonjae, tapi yunjae #plakk. Hahaha. Gomawo ne dah rev. mga ga ngecewain ne.

**princess yunjae**

hubungannya apa, nanti aku jelasin dichap selanjutnya aja ya. Coz aku juga bingung. #plakk#. Hahaha. Mian ne gak bisa update asap. Gomawo dah rev.

**Tha626**

Hehe. Iya ni. Gomawo ne dah rev. mga gak ngecewain.

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**

Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo dah rev.

**Lucifer84**

Gomawo. Haha. Begitulah. Mian gak bisa update kilat. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Amin #plakk. Gomawo chingu dah rev.

**Yongki**

Iya donk, jaema gitu. Ni dah lanjut, mga g ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Sora Hwang**

Kasih tau gak ya #plakk. Hahaha. Ni dah lanjut, mian g bs update asap. Gomawo dah rev.

**Suziicho**

Annyeong. Iya chingu, mian. Tapi dichap ni dah gak salah lagi kok. Mungkin #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Qhia503**

Gomawo cingu. Mian g bis kilat. Gak ada alasan khusus si. Pas ngetik aku langsung ngetik Siwon n Kevin gitu aja. Hahaha. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Guest**

Haha. Iya. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Ryukey**

Gomawo. Ni dah lanjut. Moga gak ngecewain ne.

**Jung hana cassie**

dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**NaMinra**

Kasih tau gak ya? #plakk. Hahaha. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**QueenDeeBeauty**

Hahaha. Kasian tu si umma. Xixi. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Kiki**

mungkin chingu. Aku masih bingung soalnya. #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**meirah.1111**

begini chingu, aku buat disini jaema suka orang baik n gak suka ma namja yang suka berkelahi dan berpenampilan aneh. Dia suka Siwon karena Siwon pinter n penampilannya rapi. Gitu. Masih bingung? Kalau iya boleh nanya lagi kok. Hoho. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Lucassiopeia**

Gomawo. Nia dah lanjut. Mga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Rivisofayy**

Gomawo. Ni dah lanjut. Mga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Thepaendeo**

Mungkin, aku juga bingung. #plakk. Gomawo dah rev.

**Cho devi**

Haha. Aku sendiri ngebayanginnya kayak Pain kok. Aku suka Pain. Haha. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo dah rev.

**Han Neul Ra**

Haha. Gomawo. Ne, si kuda emang aku bikin player tapi gak keliatan. Hoho. Buat Siwonest mian ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Stephannie carolina**

Yg bnr park jaejoong chingu. Haha. Mian, gak bisa update kilat. Gomawo dah rev.

**KimShippo**

Amin saeng #plakk#. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Sitaloveyunjae**

Haha. Gomawo. Meski serem tetep ganteng donk. Haha. Gomawo dah rev.

**Guest**

Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo dah rev.

**Ryani**

Iya ni si jaema #plakk. Ni dah lanjut, mga ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Beakren**

Mian chingu g bs update kilat. Gomawo dah rev.

**Maykyuminnie**

Gomawo #terharu. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Nara-chan**

Kasih tau gak ya? #plakk. Hoho. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**LeeteukSemox**

Gomawo chingu. Mian g bs update kilat. Gomawo jg dah rev ne.

**Jirania**

Iya 2min. hoho. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Min neul rin**

Salam kenal juga. Mian gak bisa update kilat. Gomawo dah rev chingu.

**NamaNggakPenting**

Aku ngakak bc nm chingu. Haha. Iya, jaema gak ngantuk kok. Ya kan jaema #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Nina317Elf**

Haha. Setuju #tos ria ma Nina-ssi#. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Yunii**

Gomawo. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo dah rev. mga g ngecewain.

**Jaechaa**

Haha. Iya chingu. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Ririedhana**

Annyeong juga. Ni dah lnjut. Mga g ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**CheerZone**

Walah, jadi koki donk. Haha. Iya masih ragu emang. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Kang Ji Ae**

Iya. Ni dah lnjut. Mga g ngecewain. Gomawo dah rev.

**Qus**

Gomawo chingu. Mian g bs update kilat. Gomawo ne dah rev.

Roochan

Iya. Haha. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Diva1013**

Bagiku ttp yunpa yg plg gnteg #dibakar siwonest#. Ni dah lnjut. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Guezztttt**

Gomawo. Ni dah lnjut, mga g ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Dongdonghae**

Haha. Mian yg biasnya SNSD. Mian jg g bs kilat. Gomawo chingu dah rev.

**CassieCiel**

Haha. Kasih tau g y? #plakk. Haha. Gomawo eon dah rev.

**Han-RJ**

Ne, gomawo atas kritiknya chingu. Masih belom d chap ni. Karamnya masih aku simpen dulu. Masa' ru pacaran lgsg ke camer. Haha. Gomawo ne dah rev.

Haha. Min oppa ma minho?. G mgknlah chingu. Minho oppa hanya bwt aku #plakk. Mian g bs asap. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**EvilCute**

Gomawo. Ni dah lnjut. Mga g ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Cho Kyu Chely**

Masih bingung q chingu. #plakk. Yunpa emg keren. Gomawo ne dah rev.

,

Kritik n saran masih aku terima….

,

Berkenan review…


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Jaejoong yang menyukai Siwon menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Tapi sebuah kesalahan membuat mantra yang ditujukan bukan untuk Siwon melainkan pada Yunho, namja yang paling ditakutinya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Cast : YunJae, 2Min, slight YooSu, MinKyu.

Desclaimer : YunJae saling memiliki, begitu juga dengan 2Min. ^_^

Warning : YAOI, typo berkeliaran, cerita yang gejenya selangit, dan humor gak jadi (?).

**'DON'T LIKE DON'T READ'**

,

,

,

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan berkali-kali mengumpat tidak jelas membuat orang disekelilingnya menatapnya heran.

"Changmin-ssi." Panggil Jaejoong membuat Changmin menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mendekat ke Changmin.

"Sedang mengejar sesuatu." Jawab Changmin malas. Ingin sekali dia menangis saat ini mengingat kegagalannya yang sudah kesekian kalinya untuk menemukan namjachingunya.

"Mengejar apa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Lupakanlah. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu." Changmin berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian Changmin, dapat dilihatnya raut wajah sedih Changmin yang belum pernah Jaejoong lihat selama ini.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin?" gumam Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berdering nyaring. Dengan segera Jaejoong mengangkat telpon yang berasal (?) dari sang umma.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Kau berada dimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Karam dari seberang.

"Ne umma. Aku sudah selesai membeli semuanya. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Cepat pulang. Dan hati-hati."

"Pasti umma."

Jaejoong langsung mematikan telponnya dan bergegas menuju halte untuk pulang kerumahnya.

,

"Kenapa lama sekali?" protes Yunho pada Seungri yang baru keluar dari kampus.

"Aku hanya telat 30 menit. Berisik sekali." Jawab Seungri asal.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa pulang dengan Jaejoongie."

"Jaejoongie?" tanya Seungri heran.

"Namjachinguku, pabo." Ucap Yunho dengan menekankan kata 'namjachinguku' pada Seungri.

"Terserah." Jawab Seungri malas membuat dahi Yunho mengerut (?).

"Tumben kau tidak membentakku seperti kemarin? Apa kau sudah percaya aku sudah memiliki namjachingu?"

Seungri tidak menjawab, dia malah masuk kedalam mobil membuat Yunho sangat jengkel.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" gumam Yunho lalu masuk kekursi kemudi.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung?"

"Jangan berisik, saeng. Cepat jalankan mobilnya. Aku ingin pulang." Seungri memejamkan matanya yang membuat Yunho semakin heran.

"Terserahlah." Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

,

"Aku pulang." Jaejoong meletakkan sepatunya dirak sepatu yang berada didekat pintu.

"Selamat datang." Karam tersenyum menyambut putra sulungnya.

"Darimana saja, hyung?" tanya Taemin karena tidak biasanya Jaejoong pulang telat.

"Aku disuruh umma beli telur dan tepung." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memberikan belanjaannya pada Karam.

"Oya umma, tadi telurnya pecah karena ada namja yang menabrakku. Jadi aku beli telur lagi, tidak apa-apa kan, umma?"

"Ditabrak? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau ganti baju lalu makan ne. taemin sudah makan duluan tadi."

"Ne umma."

Jaejoong menghampiri Taemin yang sedang menonton drama kesukaannya.

"Minnie." Panggil Jaejoong setelah duduk disamping Taemin.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Taemin tanpa menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Jinjja?" Taemin langsung menatap Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah cerita kalau ternyata targetmu salah?" tanya Taemin antusias.

"Aniyo, sebenarnya aku masih ragu itu Kyuhyun-ssi atau bukan. Aku tadi ditabrak oleh seorang namja. Dan sekilas sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Kau tidak menyapanya?"

"Aniyo, dia langsung berlari kencang setelah menabrakku. Sepertinya dia dikejar oleh seseorang."

"Mungkin dikejar polisi." Jawab Taemin asal.

"Mwo?"

"Biasanya orang akan berlari kencang kalau dikejar polisi kan?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Teori darimana itu?"

"Biasanya, hyung. Setahuku seperti itu." Taemin nyengir kuda pada Jaejoong.

"Dasar. Aku ganti baju dulu." Jaejoong melempar bantal sofa pada Taemin.

"Haha…aku yakin dia dikejar polisi, hyung."

"Memang kenapa dia dikejar polisi?" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya lagi saat akan memutar knop pintu.

"Molla, mungkin dia paranormal palsu dan polisi mengetahuinya. Hahaha." Taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

"Kalau dia paranormal palsu, lalu bagaimana bisa Yunho sunbae mengejarku sampai seperti itu."

"Hahahaha." Taemin tetap tertawa membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar Taemin. Kenapa dia jadi usil begitu sih? Pasti Minho yang mengajarinya." Cibir Jaejoong sambil meletakkan tasnya dimeja belajar.

Setelah mengganti baju, Jaejoong keluar kamar lalu menuju dapur.

"Memasak lagi, umma?" tanya Jaejoong setelah duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Ne, ada yang memesan samgyetang dan beberapa kue."

"Umma jangan terlalu capek. Aku tidak mau umma sakit."

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan umma, Joongie. Kau hanya perlu sekolah dan menjadi orang sukses. Itu saja yang harus kau pikirkan." Ucap Karam membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Ne umma." Jaejoong memakan makanannya dengan diam.

,

Bruughh…

Seungri langsung melemparkan tas ranselnya kesembarang arah, dan sialnya tas itu mengenai wajah Taeyang.

"Aisshh… Ya! Apa kau tidak lihat ada aku disini? Dan lagi,tasmu bau sekali eoh? Apa kau tidak pernah mencucinya?" Seungri tidak membalas omelan Taeyang. Seungri menghela nafas panjang lalu Yunho duduk disebelah Taeyang. Saat ini, tiga bersaudara ini sedang berada diruang tengah.

"Ada apa dengan hyungmu?" tanya Taeyang menoleh pada Yunho.

"Molla hyung. Sejak aku menjemputnya dia sudah seperti itu." Jawab Yunho lalu mengambil sebuah apel yang ada diatas meja.

"Ya! Itu punyaku, Yunho-ah." Taeyang langsung merebut apelnya dan langsung menggigitnya.

"Pelit sekali."

"Ambil sendiri dikulkas sana." Jawab Taeyang sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Yunho dan Taeyang yang mendengar tangisan Seungri langsung menoleh ke Seungri.

"Ada apa, Seungri-ah? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Taeyang khawatir.

"Aigoo… kau ini cengeng sekali. Apa kau tidak malu ada adikmu disini. Ckckck."

Plukk..

Taeyang memukul kepala Yunho dengan bantal sofa membuat Yunho menatap Taeyang tidak percaya. Karena biasanya, Taeyang akan melindungi dan membela Yunho apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang, Taeyang memukul kepala Yunho untuk membela Seungri. Yunho merasa kesal memikirkannya.

"Hiks.. hueeee…." Tangis Seungri semakin menjadi membuat Taeyang kalang kabut.

"Kau kenapa, Seungri-ah?" Taeyang langsung berdiri lalu memeluk Seungri.

Yunho mendecak sebal melihat Seungri bermanja-manja dengan hyung tersayangnya itu. Yunho mengambil apel Taeyang yang tadi diletakkannya kembali kemeja.

"Seohyun…" gumam Seungri membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa dengan Seohyun?" tanya Taeyang sambil mengusap rambut Seungri dengan sayang.

"Dia menolakku, hyung. Dia lebih memilih Yonghwa hyung ketimbang aku. Huuueee…"

Yunho memegangi perutnya dan pipinya tampak mengembung karena menahan tawa.

"Jinjja?" tanya Taeyang sedikit sweatdroap. Karena tidak menyangka Seungri menangis berlebihan begini hanya karena cintanya ditolak.

"Ne, aku tadi berniat mau memberinya sebuah cincin legenda, hyung. Siapa yang memakaikan cincin itu pada orang yang disayangi, maka mereka akan bersama dengannya untuk selamanya."

Yunho memukul-mukul bantal sofa untuk melampiaskan tidak bisanya dia tertawa karena sedari tadi Taeyang memberinya deathglare untuk tidak tertawa.

"Memangnya cincin itu dari siapa?"

"Dari seorang paranormal, hyung. Temanku yang membelikannya. Huhuhu." Seungri menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Taeyang.

"HAHAHAHA." Tawa Yunho akhirnya lepas juga. Rupanya dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Aigoo..kasihan sekali kau, hyung. Kau itu lebih manis dan cantik dari yeoja. Pantas saja tidak ada yeoja yang mau denganmu. Hahahaha." Yunho memukul-mukul meja yang ada didepannya membuat Seungri kesal setengah hidup.

"Ya! Aku ini namja pabo." Teriak Seungri.

"Kau namja tapi kelakuan seperti yeoja. Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau menangis hanya karena ditolak yeoja. Kelakuanmu benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja yang ditolak namja. Hahahahaha."

Taeyang menghela nafas melihat Yunho yang sekarang tertawa sambil berguling-guling dilantai sedangkan Seungri melototi Yunho dengan wajah memerah. Entah itu karena marah atau karena malu.

Seungri mengambil tasnya lalu melemparkannya ke Yunho. Seungri langsung memukuli Yunho lalu dibalas oleh Yunho. Taeyang memijit pelipisnya karena melihat dongsaengnya bertengkar lagi.

"Umma sedang keluar, bagaimana aku bisa menghentikan mereka?" gumam Taeyang lemas. Setelah berfikir beberapa detik, akhirnya Taeyang pasrah dan lebih memilih duduk dan melihat atraksi baku hantam dari kedua dongsaengnya.

Yunho jatuh tersungkur saat Seungri memukul pelipisnya dengan cukup keras.

"Aishh…" Yunho menunduk saat tangan kanannya seperti menindih sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" gumam Yunho setelah mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin.

Buagghh…

Taeyang menghela nafas lagi saat Yunho terjatuh lagi setelah menerima pukulan dari Seungri.

"Hyung, apa ini milikmu?" tanya Yunho pada Seungri yang akan mau memberikan pukulannya lagi.

"Ne."

"Boleh untukku?" Seungri menahan tinjunya lagi dan menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

"Mwo?"

"Ini untuk Seohyun kan? Daripada tidak ada yang memakainya, lebih baik untukku saja." Seungri tetap diam.

Buagghh..

"Terserah." Seungri langsung meninggalkan Yunho dan Taeyang setelah memberikan pukulannya lagi pada Yunho.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil Taeyang.

"Yeay…" Yunho langsung meloncat-loncat tidak jelas sambil mengangkat cincin Seungri keatas.

"Kenapa dia?" Taeyang menghampiri Yunho.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taeyang khawatir, karena pelipis dan bibir Yunho sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Cincinnya bagus ya hyung?" tanya Yunho tak menggubris pertanyaan Taeyang.

"Ne?" Taeyang mengamati cincin Seungri itu dengan seksama. Hanya sebuah cincin perak dengan lambang gajah ditengahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka gajah? Bukannya kau suka beruang?" tanya Taeyang bingung.

"Jaejoongie suka gajah, hyung." Yunho tersenyum lebar pada Taeyang.

"Untuk Jaejoongie?" Yunho mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Araseo. Aku obati lukamu."

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Sama sekali tidak sakit kok. Pukulan Seungri hyung itu sama seperti pukulan umma yang tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan pukulan TOP hyung yang memang benar-benar sakit."

"Kalau dia memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Pohon saja retak sampai dalam-dalamnya." Ngeri Taeyang.

"Ne, aku kekamar dulu." Yunho langsung melesat menuju kamarnya membuat Taeyang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi penasaran dengan Jaejoongie." Gumam Taeyang saat melihat Yunho tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Dari lantai satu Seungri membuka pintu kamarnya karena risih mendengar suara tawa Yunho, lalu melempar sebuah kursi kayu kearah Yunho yang akan membuka pintu.

Brakk…

Tapi beruntung bagi Yunho, kursi itu terbang melayang kearahnya tepat setelah dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Taeyang mempoutkan bibirnya melihat kursi kayu yang dilempar Seungri hancur berkeping-keping (?). Dengan berat hati dia mengambil sapu didapur untuk membersihkan serpihan kursi yang hancur itu.

,

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah yang membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

"Mau kencan dong. Kau lupa hari, hyung?" tanya Taemin setengah mengejek.

"Jangan sok, Minnie. Tentu saja aku ingat ini hari sabtu." Jawab Jaejoong sewot.

"Ya sudah. Lalu kenapa hyung bertanya? Mau ikut ya?"

"No, thanks." Jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu mengganti channel televisi.

"Kukira mau ikut." Taemin mengendikkan bahunya lalu masuk kekamarnya.

"Dasar. Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar dan aku belum, dia jadi menyebalkan begitu." Cibir Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit iri dengan dongsaengnya yang mendahuluinya memiliki kekasih.

Ting..tong..

Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas pada pintu rumahnya tanpa ada niat untuk membukakannya. Moodnya sudah menjadi jelek karena Taemin.

"HYUNG, BUKA PINTUNYA. PASTI ITU MINHO HYUNGIE!" Teriak Taemin dari dalam kamarnya membuat Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

Ting..tong..

"Kenapa pintunya tidak dibuka, Joongie?" tanya Karam dari dapur dengan masih menggunakan apron.

"Malas umma." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi membuat Karam menghela nafas.

Ting tong..tingtong..tingtong..

"Aishhh…berisik sekali."

Tingting..tingtong..tingtong..tingtong..tingtong…

"Aargghh…" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi pada sitamu yang sama sekali tidak sopan itu.

Karam hanya tertawa melihat Jaejoong, lalu kembali ke dapur lagi.

Cklek..

"Malam Jae-ah." Sapa Minho yang akan memencet bel rumah Jaejoong lagi.

Pletakk..

"Appo. Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?" Minho meringis karena kepalanya digetok Jaejoong menggunakan sepatu Taemin yang entah kapan dia mengambilnya.

"Rasakan. Itu balasannya karena kau sudah memencet bel rumah orang dengan seenak jidatmu." Jawab Jaejoong kesal.

"Habisnya tidak ada yang membukakan sih. Sebagai tamu aku berhak marah."

Pletakk..

"Jangan bicara seenaknya,kodok. Kalau kau bukan namjachingu Minnie, sudah dari dulu umma kusuruh untuk memasakmu menjadi sup kodok goreng." Omel Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan sepatu Taemin.

"Aigoo..tega sekali kau. Sudah dijadikan sup, digoreng pula. Ckckck. Jangan marah-marah begitu, Jae. Cantikmu nanti hilang lho." Rayu Minho. Sayangnya yang dirayu adalah Jaejoong, bukan Taemin. Jadi rayuannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk Jaejoong.

"Cih.." Jaejoong meninggalkan Minho, lalu Minho masuk dan melihat Taemin yang rambutnya sedang disisiri Karam.

"Minho-ah." Sapa Karam setelah selesai menyisiri rambut Taemin.

"Hyungie.."

"Kau cantik sekali, chagi." Puji Minho membuat Taemin tersipu.

"Kalian mau keluar kemana?"

"Hanya nonton film dibioskop saja, ahjussi. Saya usahakan pulangnya tidak terlalu malam." Jawab Minho sopan.

"Hati-hati. Naik motornya jangan ngebut ne."

"Ne ahjussi."

"Hyung, umma. Aku berangkat dulu ne." pamit Taemin.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong yang sejak tadi sudah kembali duduk disofa.

"Hati-hati." Jawab Karam.

Taemin dan Minho keluar dari rumah. Setelah terdengar suara motor Minho, Karam mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak keluar?" tanya Karam pada Jaejoong.

"Aniyo umma, sedang malas."

"Ya sudah, umma mau kerumah Mika hyung dulu. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Karam sambil melepas apronnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu umma dan Mika ahjussi." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"Aku hanya mau mengantar pesanan kuenya saja, Joongie." Kilah Karam lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku setuju kalau Mika ahjussi jadi appa baruku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap ummanya lembut.

"Terserah kau saja, Joongie. Sudah berapa kali umma katakan kalau umma dan Mika hyung tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Umma berangkat." Karam langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong setelah memakai jaketnya.

Blamm…

"Sendirian." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap layar televisi dengan bosan.

"Aku bosan."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya disaku celananya.

"Siwon sunbae sedang apa ya?" Jaejoong membuka menu kontak lalu mencari kontak Siwon, sudah lama Jaejoong menyimpan nomor ponsel Siwon. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong berani menghubunginya. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah berdebar-debar apalagi kalau mengobrol dengannya? #author curhat dikit#plakk.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau mati berdiri karena mendengar suaranya." #tuh kan? Curhat lagi#plakkplakk.

Jaejoong fokus kembali dengan layar televisi, tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering.

"Nomor siapa ini?"

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama.

"Angkat tidak ya?" bimbang Jaejoong.

"Angkat sajalah."

Pipp..

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie…"

"Yun..Yunho sunbae?" terkejut Jaejoong.

"Aigoo…aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengenali suaraku, Joongie. Senangnya…" dari seberang Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Blusshh…

Jaejoong merona heboh lalu dengan reflek menundukkan kepalanya.

"Joongie." Panggil Yunho.

"N..ne.." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Se..sedang me..menonton tv."

"Kau sakit ya, Joongie? Kenapa cara bicaramu aneh?"

"Aniyo sunbae. Ak..aku..keselek buah salak." Jawab Jaejoong asal. #dikorea ada salak gak ya?#

"Oh…makanya kalau makan hati-hati, Joongie." Yunho tertawa renyah membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar yang debarannya melebihi debaran saat bertemu Siwon.

"….."

"….."

"Joongie.."

"N..ne?"

"Aku bosan dirumah."

"Aku juga."

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Mwo?"

"Kita kencan. Malam ini malam minggu kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk meski Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau mau?"

"Mian sunbae. Umma dan dongsaengku sedang keluar. Tidak ada yang menjaga rumah." Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kecewa.

"Jadi tidak bisa ya?"

"Ne, sunbae tidak mengajakku dari tadi sih. Kalau dari tadi sudah mengajakku, umma pasti tidak akan pergi kerumah Mika ahjussi." Ucap Jaejoong, lalu sedetik kemudian Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kencan dan memberitahumu satu hari sebelumnya." Jawab Yunho semangat. Sedangkan Jaejoong memukuli kepalanya merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kenapa seolah-olah aku menyalahkannya karena telat mengajakku berkencan. Ada apa denganmu Park Jaejoong?" omel Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Joongie, kenapa diam saja? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku…terserah sunbae saja." Jawab Jaejoong ragu.

"Baiklah."

Lama-kelamaan mereka mulai mengobrol dengan santai. Tampak Yunho menidurkan dirinya dikasurnya sambil sesekali tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang dianggapnya lucu. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, dia mulai merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan Yunho.

Tak terasa dua jam Yunho mengobrol dengan Jaejoong lewat telpon.

"Sudah jam sembilan ya? Kenapa cepat sekali." Ucap Yunho saat tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding beruangnya.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong menoleh melihat jam dinding berbentuk kodok yang ada diatas televisi.

Lalu Jaejoong mendengar suara yang sangat nyaring memanggil Yunho .

"Aishh..mengganggu saja. Joongie, telponnya aku tutup dulu ne."

"Saranghae." Ucap Yunho cepat lalu menutup telponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, tanpa dia sadari, sebuah senyuman indah terukir dibibir cherrynya. Lalu Jaejoong kembali fokus pada televisi. Dan tanpa disadarinya juga, kebosanan yang Jaejoong rasakan tadi hilang entah kemana. Dan juga, Jaejoong masih saja tersenyum manis sampai melupakan waktu makan malam.

,

"Ada apa sih?" protes Yunho pada sang umma.

"Kau tidak makan malam?" tanya Heechul sewot.

"Aku pikir karena apa. Tentu saja aku makan." Yunho duduk dikursi meja makan, lalu melihat disekelilingnya.

"Mana hyungdeul?"

"Mereka sudah makan, hanya kau yang belum." Jawab Heechul lalu meninggalkan Yunho sendirian diruang makan.

Yunho mengambil makanan kedalam piringnya, lalu makan sambil memikirkan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie…" gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum ditengah kunyahannya.

,

Seorang namja berkulit pucat, sedang mengamati seorang namja tinggi yang berada didepannya.

Namja itu –Kyuhyun- bersembunyi dibelakang pohon besar agar tak terlihat oleh Changmin –namja tinggi-.

"Changminnie." Gumam Kyuhyun saat ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti didepannya.

"Bogoshippo Changminnie." Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat Changmin dipeluk oleh seorang yeoja yang tidak dia kenal.

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku, Minnie?" Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Changmin dengan yeoja asing itu dengan berlinang air mata.

"Mianhae…" Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu sambil sedikit meremas dada kirinya.

,

"Kami pulang." Karam dan Taemin masuk kedalam rumah, Minho memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena sudah terlalu malam. Karam dan Taemin terkejut melihat Jaejoong tertidur dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Aigoo..dia sampai ketiduran. Apa dia sudah makan malam?" gumam Karam.

"Mungkin belum, umma. Apa perlu aku bangunkan? Minho hyungie sudah membelikan sushi untuk kita bertiga."

"Jangan Minnie, biarkan hyungmu tidur. Tolong ambilkan selimut ne." Taemin mengangguk lalu masuk kekamar Jaejoong untuk mengambil selimut Jaejoong.

"Ini umma." Karam menerima selimut dari Taemin lalu menyelimuti tubuh kurus Jaejoong.

"Jaljayo Joongie." Karam mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Kajja, kita makan. Bagian hyungmu kita letakkan dikulkas saja." Taemin mengangguk lalu mematikan televisi kemudian mengikuti ummanya kedapur.

Setelah Karam dan Taemin selesai makan, Taemin mematikan semua lampu. Karam dan Taemin masuk kekamar masing-masing.

"Sunbae…"Jaejoong mengigau sambil tersenyum manis.

,

#Pagi Hari#

,

Hari Ketiga

,

"Eunghh…" erang Jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan mata doenya.

"Aku ketiduran ya?" gumam Jaejoong lalu menguap.

Jaejoong berdiri lalu kekamar mandi dan sekalian untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jaejoong masuk kekamarnya setelah mengambil selimutnya yang masih tergeletak disofa.

"Aku lapar tapi ngantuk sekali. Tidur sajalah."

Setelah menutup pintu, Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya.

,

"Aku pakai baju yang mana ya?" gumam Yunho sambil mengangkat satu persatu kaos yang ada dilemarinya.

Dengan tampang baru bangun tidur dan rambut yang acak-acakan, Yunho memilih baju yang sekiranya cocok untuknya.

"Kalau pakai baju ini, nanti aku disangka mau berbelasungkawa. Kan warna kaosnya hitam dan celananya hitam." Gumam Yunho.

"Apa aku pakai warna kuning saja? Tapi, terlihat menjijikkan untukku." Ngeri Yunho membayangkan sebuah benda berwarna kuning. #plakk.

"Kalau merah? Aku sedikit trauma karena pernah dikejar seekor banteng karena memakai baju merah. Aku tidak mau seharian berada dipohon lagi. Aku kan bukan monyet." Yunho melempar kaos berwarna merahnya.

"Kalau hijau? Bagus. Ini sajalah." Sedetik kemudian Yunho melotot tak percaya karena kaos hijau itu berlubang dibagian punggungnya.

"Pasti ulah GD hyung nih. Awas saja kalau sudah pulang nanti. Kubakar habis semua asesoris bermerknya." Geram Yunho lalu membuang asal kaos berlubang itu.

"Aku pakai baju apa eoh? Aku ingin Jaejoong dan keluarganya terkesan saat melihatku. Apa aku belum waktunya main kerumah Jaejoong ya?" pikir Yunho.

"Tapi kalau tidak sekarang lalu kapan eoh? Lebih cepat lebih baik." Yunho kembali mengacak isi lemarinya lalu menemukan sebuah sweater hitam lengan panjang yang menurutnya lebih baik dari kaosnya yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa hitam, kalau begitu aku ganti menggunakan celana jeans warna biru saja." Yunho tersenyum puas lalu meletakkan sweater dan celana jeansnya dikasur king sizenya.

"Waktunya mandi." Yunho bersiul-siul sambil berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Tunggu aku, Joongie. Aku akan mengenalkan diriku pada ummamu tercinta." Yunho tak hentinya tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah terkejut Jaejoong.

,

#Siang Hari#

,

"Kau mau kemana?" heran Heechul melihat putra bungsunya yang sudah terlihat rapi.

"Mau kerumah Jaejoongie, umma." Jawab Yunho sambil merapikan rambut gondrongnya.

"Kau salah makan apa, Yunho-ah? Tumben sekali kau rapi begini?" Seungri memperhatikan Yunho dari atas kebawah.

Rambut gondrong Yunho yang biasanya acak-acakan dan tidak pernah disisir itu kini tampak rapi dan bagian sampingnya diselipkan ditelinga, sehingga tampak tindik ditelinga Yunho. Meski begitu, Yunho terlihat sedikit keren dengan sweater lengan panjang hitam dan celana jeans biru.

"Aku harus tampak rapi. Aku kan mau bertemu Jaejoongie." Jawab Yunho bangga.

"Ingin kencan eoh?" goda Taeyang.

"Begitulah, bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Kau tetap saja menyeramkan, Yunho-ah. Membuatku merinding." Cibir Seungri.

"Jangan percaya Seungri, kau sedikit lebih baik dari biasanya." Heechul mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Taeyang.

"Araseo. Aku berangkat dulu." Yunho meninggalkan umma dan kedua saudaranya.

"Dia sudah besar." Gumam Taeyang.

"Cih.." Seungri mendengus sebal melihat sikap berlebihan Taeyang, mata Taeyang berkaca-kaca sambil menatap kepergian Yunho.

"Hiks..sroott.." Taeyang menarik kaos Seungri lalu mengeluarkan ingusnya disana.

"Hyung! Aishh…" Seungri menatap kaosnya yang kini penuh dengan ingus Taeyang.

,

"Hyungmu belum bangun, Minnie?" tanya Karam setelah mengirim pesanan kepelanggannya.

"Belum umma." Jawab Taemin sambil memberi cat kuteks pada kukunya.

"Ada apa dengan hyungmu?" Taemin mengendikkan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Karam.

Ting..tong..

Karam membukakan pintu dan langsung terkejut melihat tamunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Yunho dengan malu-malu.

"Ini pasti umma Jaejoongie. Aigoo…cantik sekali. Sangat mirip dengan Jaejoongie." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Ya Tuhan, siapa namja menyeramkan ini? Pesuruh dari rentenir mana eoh? Bukannya sekarang belum waktunya penagihan? Kenapa rentenir itu sudah mengirim pesuruhnya? Bagaimana ini?" gumam Karam dalam hati. Dan karena saking paniknya, Karam sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Yunho lagi karena Karam hanya diam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah..ne. nuguseyo?"

"Saya Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum manis membuat Karam bergidik ngeri.

"Astaga Karam, orang ini pasti pesuruh rentenir. Bagaimana ini? Aku belum memiliki uang untuk membayar hutang." Panik Karam dalam hati.

"Jung Yunho siapa ya?" tanya Karam dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sa..saya…" tanya Yunho gugup karena cemas melihat wajah Karam yang penuh dengan keringat besar sebesar biji jagung.#plakk#

"Mianhae Yunho-ssi. Aku belum punya uang untuk membayar hutang. Tolong katakan pada tuanmu, saat waktu pengembaliannya nanti pasti akan langsung aku bayar." Mohon Karam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ne?" bingung Yunho.

"Jebal, mengertilah keadaanku. Para pelangganku banyak yang berhutang padaku. Setelah memiliki uang, aku pasti akan langsung membayarnya." Jelas Karam lagi membuat Yunho makin bingung.

"Maksud anda apa? Saya tidak mengerti."

"Kau pesuruh rentenir kan?"

"Mwo?" Yunho benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau calon mertuanya akan mengiranya sebagai pesuruh rentenir.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha berpenampilan sekeren mungkin. Malah dikira pesuruh rentenir. Malang sekali nasibmu Jung Yunho." Gumam Yunho dalam hati. #makanya donk appa, potong tu rambut#plakk.

"Mian, aku bukan pesuruh rentenir." Jawab Yunho sambil menggaruk pipinya, salah tingkah.

"Mwo? Kau bukan?"

"Bukan." Yunho menghela nafas menghadapi calon mertuanya ini.

"Lalu, kau ini siapa?"

"Saya namjachingu Jaejoongie." Jawab Yunho lemas sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya.

Karam langsung melotot tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"MWO! NAMJACHINGU JAEJOONGIE!"

Yunho reflek menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Karam.

"Umma, ada apa eoh?" tanya Taemin tergopoh-gopoh mendengar lengkingan ummanya yang maha dahsyat itu.

"Eh, Yunho hyung." Sapa Taemin saat melihat Yunho.

"Annyeong Taemin-ah." Jawab Yunho sambil menggosok kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Karam masih shock, dilihatnya Yunho dari atas kebawah dan kembali lagi begitu seterusnnya. Benar-benar membuat Yunho risih.

"Aigoo..kenapa selera Joongie parah seperti ini. Apa tidak ada namja lain eoh?" batin Karam.

"Umma, jangan menatap Yunho hyung seperti itu. Tidak sopan sekali." Omel Taemin.

"Minnie, namja ini benar-benar namjachingu hyungmu?" tanya Karam dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ne, keren kan, umma? Mirip Pain kan?" Taemin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan takjub. Karam yang melihat Taemin seperti itu, membuatnya ingin memukul kepala Taemin dengan wajan besar miliknya.

"Begini keren? Apanya yang keren, Minnie?" omel Karam dalam hati.

"Umma, kenapa tidak menyuruh Yunho hyung masuk?"

"Ne, aku sudah lelah berdiri. Sudah dibus berdiri samapi halte dekat rumah Jaejoong. Sekarang harus berdiri lagi. Aigoo…Jung Yunho, benar-benar sial nasibmu hari ini." Omel Yunho dalam hati.

"Eh, ne. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Karam ragu.

Taemin langsung menyeret Yunho masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Silahkan duduk, hyung. Aku akan membangunkan Jaejoong hyung dulu." Ucap Taemin.

"Kalau masih tidur biarkan saja, Taemin-ah."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Masa' namjachingunya datang kerumah dia malah tidur. Kan namanya tidak sopan." Jawab Taemin membuat Yunho tersenyum.

Tok..tok..

"Hyung, bangun. Ada Yunho hyung."

Gedubrakk…

Terdengar seperti suara benda terjatuh dari dalam kamar Jaejoong.

Cklek…

"Ya! Kau jangan bercanda, Minnie. Mengganggu tidurku saja." Omel Jaejoong sambil mengelus dadanya karena langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Kau langsung bangun kalau aku menyebut nama Yunho hyung. Berarti kalau aku mau membangunkanmu, hanya perlu menyebut nama Yunho hyung saja ya." Taemin tertawa melihat wajah hyungnya merona.

"Jangan bercanda, Minnie. Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Jangan hyung. Aku serius. Tuh dia." Taemin menggeser tubuhnya karena tadi Yunho tidak terlihat karena terhalang tubuh Taemin.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya melihat Yunho sudah duduk manis bersama dengan ummanya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Karam.

"Air putih saja, ahjumma." Jawab Yunho sopan sambil tersenyum membuat Karam tersenyum juga pada Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar ne." Yunho mengangguk lalu menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sedang apa sunbae disini?' pekik Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie." Yunho berdiri lalu memeluk Jaejoong membuat Taemin membelalakkan matanya.

"Romantis sekali." Gumam Taemin pelan.

Jaejoong tidak berontak karena terlalu terkejut mendapat pelukan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu.

"I miss you, Joongie."

Jaejoong membeku ditempat, tidak menyangka kalau bisikan Yunho ditelinganya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, sampai Karam datang dengan membawakan air putih untuk Yunho.

"Ehem…" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar deheman Karam.

"Joongie, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu umma kalau kau sudah punya namjachingu?" tanya Karam sambil meletakkan minuman Yunho dimeja.

"Itu…"

"Hyung malu, umma." Jawab Taemin cepat.

Karam menghela nafas. Lalu menatap Yunho yang sedang memandang Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal memasak dulu ne, Yunho-ssi." Pamit Karam yang dijawab Yunho dengan senyuman dan Yunho juga membungkukkan badannya sampai 90®, membuat Karam tertegun.

"Sopan sekali namja ini." Tanpa sadar Karam tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Jaejoongie.." panggil Yunho manja membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk saat Yunho tersenyum manis padanya.

"Su..sunbae tunggu disini dulu. A..aku ganti baju du..dulu." ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Ne, jangan lama-lama." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu masuk kekamarnya.

Yunho duduk kembali sambil melihat rumah Jaejoong dari segala sudut (?). Yunho tersenyum saat melihat foto Jaejoong dan Taemin.

"Dari kecil Jaejoongie memang cantik." Gumam Yunho. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat sebuah pigura ada seorang namja tampan, Karam dan Jaejoong yang duduk dipangkuan Karam. Dan sebelahnya ada foto namja tampan itu, seorang namja cantik yang sedang memangku namja kecil yang diyakininya adalah Taemin.

Saking asyiknya melihat pigura foto yang ada disamping sofa itu, Yunho tidak melihat Karam yang kembali kebelakang pintu untuk mengambil belanjaannya yang Karam letakkan disana.

"Ahjumma." Panggil Yunho saat Karam menjatuhkan satu kantong plastik ukuran besar sampai semua isi dari kantong plastik itu keluar.

"Aishh…" sebal Karam.

"Saya bantu." Yunho membantu Karam memunguti belanjaan Karam yang terjatuh.

"Gomawo." Ucap Karam setelah selesai memunguti semua belanjaan Karam yang terjatuh.

"Ne ahjumma. Saya bantu membawa kantong plastiknya." Yunho langsung membawa dua kantong plastik yang dibawa Karam tanpa mendengar jawaban Karam dulu.

Karam hanya tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sekarang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sedang apa, Taemin-ah?" tanya Yunho pada Taemin sambil meletakkan kantong plastik Karam disamping meja makan.

"Sedang mengaduk adonan kue, hyung." Jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jaejoong hyung mana?"

"Jaejoongie masih ganti baju." Jawab Yunho.

"Dasar Jaejoong hyung. Namjachingunya main kerumah langsung berdandan heboh begitu." Cibir Taemin.

"Kau juga seperti itu, Minnie." Ucap Karam membuat Taemin mendengus sebal karena memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Aku mau Jaejoong hyung membuatkan kue untuk Minho hyungie ya, umma?"

"Terserah kau saja, Minnie." Karam langsung berjalan menuju halaman samping rumahnya untuk memotong sayuran dan daging.

Yunho melihat Taemin yang sedang mengocok sebuah tepung.

"Hyung." Panggil Taemin dengan suara agak keras saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mendekat ke Taemin. Jaejoong sedikit merona melihat Yunho tersenyum padanya.

"Buatkan aku kue untuk Minho hyungie. Sekarang." Titah Taemin.

"Buat saja sendiri. Dia kan namjachingumu, bukan namjachinguku." Jawab Jaejoong kesal.

"Huhh..pelit sekali. Kalau untuk Siwon sun, hhmmmppptttt." Jaejoong langsung membungkam mulut Taemin.

"Minnie." Bisik Jaejoong dengan melotot pada Taemin.

"Kenapa Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sunbae. Ada lalat dimulut Taemin." Jawab Jaejoong asal.

"Pokoknya buatkan kue untuk Minho hyungie." Kekeh Taemin.

"Shireo. Dia kan namjachingumu." Tolak Jaejoong.

"Aku namjachingumu. Apa kau mau juga membuatkan kue untukku?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Pasti Jaejoong hyung mau, hyung. Kau kan namjachingunya." Jawab Taemin dengan kesal.

"Joongie?"

"Eeee…Sini aku buatkan, Minnie." Kilah Jaejoong berusaha menghindari tatapan dan pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum melihat rona merah dipipi putih Jaejoong.

"Manis sekali." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Ini tepungnya kurang. Mana tepungnya?" Taemin memberikan sekantong plastik tepung ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang masih kesal pada Taemin karena hampir membocorkan rahasianya pada Yunho, segera mengambil segenggam tepung lalu mengusapkannya kewajah Taemin dengan gerakan cepat.

"Hahahaha." Taemin hampir menangis saat merasakan banyak tepung diwajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Park bersaudara itu yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan.

"Kau sangat cantik, Minnie. Hahahaha." Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho mengedipkan matanya pada Taemin. Lalu mengambil segenggam tepung tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Lalu dengan cepat Yunho mengusapkannnya kewajah Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha. Kau juga sangat cantik, hyung." Ejek Taemin.

"Benar Minnie. Jaejoongie sangat cantik." Jujur Yunho. Ya, bagi Yunho, Jaejoong memang selalu cantik dalam kondisi apapun.

"Kau curang, sunbae. Kenapa membela Minnie eoh?" protes Jaejoong tidak terima. Jaejoong mengambil segenggam tepung lalu mengarahkannya pada Yunho. Tapi dengan cepat, Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong. Yunho mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong kewajahnya sendiri.

"Hahahaha. Kau terlihat semakin cantik, hyung. Aku iri." Ejek Taemin membuat Jaejoong makin marah lalu mengambil tepung beserta plastiknya dan mengarahkannya pada Taemin.

"Hyung!"

"Rasakan."

Karena takut akan menjadi korban tepung juga, Yunho berlari dan langsung dikejar Jaejoong. Karam yang baru saja masuk langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yunho berlindung dipunggungnya.

"Eh, ada apa ini? Wajahmu kenapa penuh tepung, Joongie?" tanya Karam heran.

"Minggir umma, biar aku beri dia tepung juga."

"Hahaha. Ampun Joongie." Ucap Yunho sambil masih berlindung pada Karam.

"Hentikan, Yunho-ah." Karam terkekeh saat Yunho mendorong dan memutarkan tubuhnya untuk melindunginya dari serangan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie… aku tidak terima. Pokoknya harus kena." Protes Jaejoong masih berusaha menyerang Yunho.

Karam tersenyum saat Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan 'Yunnie'. Sepertinya Jaejoong mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran Yunho.

"Yunho orang yang hangat, tidak sama dengan penampilan luarnya. Mengingatkanku padamu, hyung." Gumam Karam dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Jangan sampai Jaejoongie menangis, Yunho-ah." Lerai Karam yang mulai capek karena diputar-putar terus oleh Yunho.

"Jangan lari, Yun." Jaejoong langsung mengejar Yunho yang berlari kehalaman samping rumahnya.

"Jaejoong hyung seperti anak kecil saja." Cibir Taemin sambil membasuh wajahnya yang terkena tepung.

"Kau juga seperti itu, Minnie." Ucap Karam yang menoleh ke Jaejoong yang masih berusaha mengejar Yunho.

,

"Mianhae ahjumma. Tadi saya mengerjai Jaejoongie sampai dia sangat kesal." Sesal Yunho saat menunggu Jaejoong mandi. Sekarang Yunho dan Karam duduk disofa.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Karam tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena mengira kau adalah pesuruh rentenir." Ucap Karam dengan malu.

"Hahaha. Ne ahjumma."

"Oya ahjumma, boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"Siapa namja diantara ahjumma dengan Taemin? Lalu kenapa Jaejoong tidak ada?" tanya Yunho hati-hati sambil menunjuk sebuah pigura dengan foto 3 orang namja.

"Itu appa Jaejoong dan Taemin." Jawab Karam.

"Oh…tampan."

Yunho mengambil pigura itu agar lebih jelas. Yunho baru menyadari namja tampan itu bertubuh kekar dengan rambut pendek yang membuatnya makin tampak gagah.

"Aku masih ingat kalau Jaejoong ingin memiliki namjachingu yang gagah dan rapi seperti appanya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak melihat seseorang dari penampilan. Tapi juga dari dalam hatinya. Aku bangga akan hal itu." Ucap Karam membuat Yunho terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Jaejoongie. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya." Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Mian, hyung. Lama ya?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul membuat Yunho menoleh.

"Kajja, kuantar sekarang." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Ne." Yunho meletakkan pigura itu kembali.

"Ahjumma, saya pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Yunho membungkukkan badannya pada Karam.

"Sampaikan salam saya untuk Taemin jika dia sudah pulang dari membeli hiasan untuk kuenya."

"Akan kusampaikan. Hati-hati dijalan ne." Yunho mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya tapi masih dapat dilihat oleh Karam.

,

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku. Pulanglah." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium kening Jaejoong.

Blusshh…

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merona kaarena perbuatan Yunho.

"Eh.." kaget Jaejoong saat Yunho menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga cincin ini." Yunho memasangkan cincin perak yang sebenarnya milik Seungri kejari manis Jaejoong.

"Bagus." Jaejoong terlihat senang dengan cincin pemberian Yunho.

"Jaga baik-baik ne." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong lagi lalu masuk kedalam bus.

"Gomawo sunbae." Ucap Jaejoong tulus lalu meninggalkan halte setelah bus yang dinaiki Yunho sudah tak terlihat.

,

Yunho tampak terburu-buru setelah turun dari halte yang tidak jauh dari halte dekat rumah Jaejoong. Yunho langsung masuk kedalam sebuah salon yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

Cklek…

"Yunho hyung." Panggil Yoochun saat melihat Yunho sudah masuk kedalam salon.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari eoh?" tanya Yoochun heran.

Dan Yoochun lebih heran lagi saat Yunho duduk dikursi salon dan memanggil pegawai salon yang seorang yeoja.

"Yoochun-ah, tolong bantu aku untuk menjadi namja yang rapi. Aku tahu stylemu sangat bagus, bantu aku ne." Ucap Yunho membuat Yoochun melotot tak percaya.

"Mwo?"

"Saat dibus tadi aku memikirkan ucapan Karam ahjumma. Jaejoongie menyukai namja yang rapi, mungkin jika aku tampak rapi, Joongie akan menyukaiku. Dan tidak akan melirik Siwon lagi." Jelas Yunho membuat Yoochun manggut-manggut.

"Kau yakin, hyung?"

"Ne, demi Jaejoongie. Aku rela melakukan apapun." Jawab Yunho mantap.

Yoochun menghela nafas lalu mengamati wajah Yunho dari samping kanan, kiri, dan depan.

"Noona, potong rambutnya sesuai dengan perintahku ne." pegawai salon mengangguk lalu Yoochun mulai mengomando sipegawai sedangkan Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain game.

Yunho tidak melihat rambutnya yang dipotong, Yunho masih tetap fokus dengan gamenya. Dua puluh menit kemudian, sipegawai mengecat rambut merah Yunho. Sesuai dengan perintah Yoochun, sipegawai mulai mengeluarkan cat rambut kesebuah wadah.

"Rambutku diapakan, Chun?" tanya Yunho dengan masih tetap fokus pada gamenya.

"Hanya merubahnya sedikit agar lebih bagus dan rapi, hyung." Jawab Yoochun dengan masih mengamati kerja sipegawai.

"Jika hasilnya jelek, kusebarkan video NCmu dengan Junsu." Ancam Yunho membuat Yoochun tertawa.

"Aku yakin hasilnya akan bagus, hyung."

Yunho mengangguk lalu mematikan gamenya dan memejamkan mata. Kebiasaan Yunho yang suka tidur dikelas dengan posisi duduk memudahkan Yunho untuk tidur disela-sela kegiatan 'merubah dirinya menjadi rapi'.

Satu jam kemudian, Yoochun membangunkan Yunho untuk membersihkan rambut Yunho. Yunho hanya menurut sambil menguap.

Setelah selesai membersihkan rambut, Yunho kembali duduk dikursi kembali. Sipegawai mengeringkan rambut Yunho. Yoochun menyeringai licik saat rambut Yunho sudah kering dan sipegawai merapikan rambutnya.

"Woow.." ucap sipegawai saat melihat pantulan wajah Yunho dari cermin.

Yunho terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Yunho menoleh pada Yoochun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau keren sekali, hyung."

,

,

T.B.C

,

Pasti chap ini ancur banget ya? Karena emang dr awal chap, fic ni dah abal banget. Pgnnya fokus d HIJ tapi karena dah ada ide, daripada ilang. Aku ketik aja langsung. Hoho #plakk#

,

Mian gak bisa balas rev, insya Allah di chap depan. Makasih banget buat reader yang dah rev, ngefav, ngfollow, n yang ngasih saran. Tu semua bener-bener buat aku seneng.

,

Berkenan review…

,


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Jaejoong yang menyukai Siwon menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Tapi sebuah kesalahan membuat mantra yang ditujukan bukan untuk Siwon melainkan pada Yunho, namja yang paling ditakutinya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Cast : YunJae, 2Min, slight YooSu, MinKyu.

Desclaimer : YunJae saling memiliki, begitu juga dengan 2Min. ^_^

Warning : YAOI, typo berkeliaran, cerita yang gejenya selangit, dan humor gak jadi (?).

,

,

Yunho tersenyum puas sambil sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Dengan masih tersenyum, Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Gomawo." Yunho memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada sipegawai.

"Ne." sipegawai menerima uang Yunho dengan menatap Yunho takjub.

"Kajja, kita pulang." Ajak Yunho pada Yoochun.

Yunho mendahului Yoochun keluar dari salon.

Brugghh…

"Eh?" heran Yoochun saat menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya sipegawai jatuh pingsan sambil memeluk uang dari Yunho.

"Pesona Yunho hyung sangat hebat. Sepertinya aku akan memiliki saingan sekarang." Gumam Yoochun lalu keluar dari salon menyusul Yunho.

,

"Aku pulang."

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung?" tanya Taemin heran karena Jaejoong senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong pendek lalu duduk disamping Taemin.

"Masa'? Pasti ada sesuatu kan? Atau tadi kau dicium Yunho hyung?" tebak Taemin asal membuat Jaejoong merona.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" protes Jaejoong.

Taemin tersenyum mengejek pada Jaejoong, lalu tiba-tiba Taemin menyipitkan matanya seperti mencoba melihat sesuatu dengan lebih jelas.

"Wae?" heran Jaejoong.

"Cincin dari siapa itu? Perasaan tadi kau tidak memakai cincin, hyung?" tunjuk Taemin pada cincin yang melingkar dijari manis Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong reflek menutupi cincinnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dari siapa, hyung?" tanya Taemin jahil sambil menyikut lengan Jaejoong pelan.

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa." Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan muka merona.

"Jangan bohong."

"Cincinnya sangat bagus dan lucu, hyung." Tambah Taemin sambil menarik paksa tangan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Minnie." Taemin tetap menahan tangan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

"Aku pinjam ya, hyung." Taemin langsung mengambil cincin Jaejoong dan memakaikannya dijari manisnya.

"Kyeopta. Cincin ini nampak lebih bagus kalau aku yang pakai, hyung." Ucap Taemin setengah mengejek sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Berikan padaku. Itu milikku Minnie."

"Shireo. Cincin ini milikku sekarang." Taemin langsung berlari.

"MINNIE!." Jaejoong langsung mengejar Taemin.

"Hahahaha."

Blamm..

Taemin masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

"Minnie! Buka pintunya eoh." Jaejoong menggedor pintu kamar Taemin dengan cukup keras sampai terdengar oleh Karam yang sedang berada didapur.

"Pokoknya cincin ini milikku, hyung." Jawab Taemin dari dalam kamarnya.

"Enak saja. Itu milikku. Kenapa tidak minta belikan pada kodokmu saja." Jaejoong tetap menggedor pintu Taemin.

"Joongie." Panggil Karam.

"MINNIE!"

"Joongie, ada apa eoh?"

"Minnie mengambil barangku, umma." Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Barang apa?"

"Cincin pemberian Yunho hyung, umma." Kata Taemin cepat sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya lagi.

"Ya! Minnie!." Sergah Jaejoong.

"Hahaha. Minnie hanya pinjam, kau ini pelit sekali. Apa karena dari Yunho kau tidak mau meminjamkannya?" goda Karam membuat Jaejoong merona.

"UMMA!"

,

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku." Ucap Yunho pada Yoochun sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Cheon. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kau yang sekarang, hyung."

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak berminat menjadi sainganmu. Aku seperti ini karena Jaejoong."

"Hahaha. Ne. Kamsahamnida…" Yoochun tertawa lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Pletakk…

"Dasar konyol." Yunho turun dari mobilnya lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan sangat keras.

"Hahaha. Jangan emosi, hyung. Just kidding. Okay?" Yoochun memberikan peace sign pada Yunho .

"Sudah sana pulang." Bentak Yunho membuat Yoochun tertawa.

Yunho menghela nafas saat Yoochun menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Yunho berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Yunho lama sekali? Kenapa tidak pulang-pulang?" gumam Taeyang diruang tengah. Saat ini Taeyang bersama Heechul dan Seungri.

"Seperti tidak tahu beruang jelek itu saja. Jam segini masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk pulang." Jawab Seungri enteng.

"Jam 8 malam. Aku sedikit khawatir." Heechul tersenyum pada Taeyang yang masih saja memanjakan Yunho.

"Yunho baik-baik saja. Kau lupa kalau dia kuat. Yunho kan didikannya Seunghyun." Hibur Heechul membuat Taeyang tersenyum lemah.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Siapa kau? Masuk rumah orang seenaknya." Sergah Seungri tiba-tiba membuat Taeyang dan Heechul terkejut.

"Ne?" Yunho yang akan menaiki tangga membalikkan tubuhnya lagi sambil menatap Seungri dengan tatapan bingung.

Seungri berdiri lalu menghampiri Yunho.

Grepp..

"Kau tidak tahu tata krama masuk rumah orang eoh?" Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan Seungri.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah, Seungri-ah. Jangan main kasar." Taeyang melepaskan cengkraman Seungri dari Yunho.

"Mianhae, anda ini siapa?" tanya Taeyang halus.

"Hyung, kau tidak mengenaliku eoh?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Memang kita saling kenal?" tanya Taeyang sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan kalian eoh? Umma, jangan katakan kalau kau tidak mengenaliku juga?" Yunho menoleh menatap Heechul yang masih duduk.

"Eh? Umma? Ya! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku umma. Aku tidak pernah merasa melahirkan namja sepertimu." Jawab Heechul kesal.

"Aisshh…" Yunho memijit pelipisnya.

"Tak kusangka ummaku sendiri tidak mengenaliku." Batin Yunho.

"Ya! Kau ini siapa eoh? Jangan-jangan kau mata-mata ya?" tuduh Seungri membuat Taeyang terkejut.

"Benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku. Cepat katakan! Kau mata-mata dari mafia mana?" tanya Taeyang sedikit kasar.

Yunho menghela nafas saat melihat kedua hyungnya sudah berpose bersiap untuk menyerang. Dan ummanya juga telah siap dengan pisau pengupas buahnya.

"Kita serang, hyung." Taeyang mengangguk lalu maju terlebih dahulu dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Yunho, tapi dengan cepat Yunho dapat menangkis serangan Taeyang.

"Hyung…" kaget Yunho karena tidak menyangka Taeyang akan menyerangnya.

Kemudian Seungri maju menyerang Yunho. Dan akhirnya terjadilah (?) baku hantam antara tiga bersaudara ini.

Buagghh..

Seungri jatuh dan kepalanya hampir membentur meja karena mendapat tendangan dari Yunho diperutnya.

"Seungri-ah." Taeyang menghampiri Seungri yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak lihat putraku meringis kesakitan begitu." Sergah Heechul membuat Yunho menghela nafas.

"Itu karena kesalahannya." Jawab Yunho enteng membuat Heechul geram dan langsung menendang Yunho.

"Kau!" Yunho menghela nafas lagi melihat Heechul yang menatapnya dengan geram membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Itu kesalahannya kan. Masa' dia tega menyerang adiknya sendiri." jawab Yunho sambil memandang Seungri sebal.

Heechul, Taeyang, dan Seungri melotot tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Yunho. Lalu mereka melihat baju yang dipakai orang asing –menurut mereka- yang sama dengan yang dipakai Yunho saat keluar tadi.

"MWO!" teriak Heechul, Taeyang, dan Seungri bersamaan. Karena saking terkejutnya, Taeyang dan Seungri yang tadi duduk dilantai langsung berdiri karena saking terkejutnya. Dan juga perut Seungri yang tadinya sakit langsung menghilang rasa sakitnya. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri Yunho.

"Yang benar?" tanya Taeyang

" Jangan bercanda." Yang ini Seungri.

"Kenapa jadi tampan begini." Kali ini Heechul.

Taeyang berdecak kagum melihat Yunho yang sekarang ada didepannya. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya gondrong, acak-acakan, dan berwarna merah menyala kini berubah menjadi pendek, rapi, berwarna coklat kemerahan (lebih gampangnya bayangin Yunppa di MV Mirotic), dan semua tindik yang ada diwajah dan telinganya sudah dilepasnya hanya menyisakan tindik dilidahnya saja.

Seungri melongo tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Yunho bisa sekeren ini. Sedangkan Heechul tersenyum manis melihat putranya menjadi namja keren seperti ini.

"Aigoo…kau keren dan tampan sekali, Yunho-ah. Umma sampai tidak mengenalimu tadi." Heechul menangkup pipi Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Dari dulu aku memang keren, umma." Seungri langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Kutarik kata-kataku. Aku jauh lebih keren." Batin Seungri.

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Taeyang sambil sedikit menjinjit untuk melihat rambut Yunho. Yunho memang lebih tinggi dari Taeyang.

"Dia potong rambut karena banyak kutu dirambutnya." Ucap Seungri asal.

"Enak saja. Rambutku tidak ada kutu."

"Mian aku salah. Maksudku banyak kecoa dirambutmu." Yunho mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Seungri.

"Memang Jaejoongie menyuruhmu?"

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin menjadi namja yang disukai Jaejoongie. Biar dia tidak melirik namja lain selain aku." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Sampai segitunya." Cibir Seungri.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintainya , dan nanti dia akan menjadi istriku."

"Belum tentu dia mau menjadi istrimu." Ucap Seungri membuat Yunho terdiam.

"Yunho-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taeyang saat melihat raut wajah Yunho berubah menjadi sendu.

"Itu karena namjachingunya tidak mau menjadi istrinya. Kasihan sekali." Cibir Seungri yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Taeyang.

"Jangan dengarkan Seungri. Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar, hyung." Jawab Yunho datar lalu menaiki tangga meninggalkan umma dan kedua hyungnya.

"Kalau sampai dongsaengku kenapa-napa, kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ancam Taeyang.

"Memang aku melakukan apa? Menghamilinya?" jawab Seungri enteng.

Pletakk..

Duuaagh..

"Appo.." ringis Seungri karena mendapat jitakan dari Heechul dan tendangan dari Taeyang.

"Rasakan." Ucap Taeyang lalu masuk kekamarnya diikuti oleh Heechul.

,

#Pagi Hari#

Hari Keempat

,

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Jaejoong pada ummanya yang sedang menata sarapan pagi diatas meja.

"Selamat pagi. Mana Taemin?"

"Masih dikamar, umma."

"Umma, tidak mengirim pesanan hari ini?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba.

"Biar umma sendiri saja yang mengirimnya. Tidak terlalu banyak kok." Jawab Karam sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak banyak yang memesan ya, umma?"

"Tidak juga, Joongie. Umma mau menyiapkan tenaga umma untuk membuatkan pesanan kue untuk Mika hyung. Pesanannya sangat banyak."

"Pasti Mika ahjussi mau mengadakan pesta untuk melamar umma." Ucap Taemin asal.

"Ya! Kau ini bicara apa eoh?" kesal Karam.

"Hahaha. Taemin juga setuju kok kalau umma dengan Mika ahjussi." Tambah Jaejoong sambil mengambil nasi kepiringnya.

"Umma tidak akan menikah lagi." Karam duduk dikursi dan menatap kedua putranya.

"Cepat sarapan. Jangan sampai kalian terlambat. Kau jadi dijemput Minho, Minnie?"

"Jadi dong, umma. Mungkin Jae hyung juga dijemput Yunho hyung."

"Aniya, dia tidak akan menjemputku." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Mobilnya sangat bagus. Pasti sangat enak naik mobil mewah seperti itu."

"Sudah hentikan, ini masih pagi kenapa kalian sudah berdebat? Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian."

Taemin memeletkan lidahnya pada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong ingin menyumpal mulut Taemin dengan sumpitnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong dan Taemin menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu ne." Taemin mencium pipi Karam.

"Hati-hati Minnie."

"Ne umma." Jawab Taemin setengah berteriak.

Kemudian terdengar suara deru motor milik Minho meninggalkan halaman depan rumah.

"Aku juga berangkat, umma."

"Hati-hati." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Karam.

Setelah menutup pintu, Jaejoong berjalan menuju halte seperti biasanya.

"Apa Yunho sunbae tidak menjemputku lagi ya?" gumam Jaejoong lalu sedetik kemudian Jaejoong memukul bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa yang aku katakan barusan. Kau sudah gila Park Jaejoong." Jaejoong memukul bibir dan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Tin..Tin..

"HUAA…" kaget Jaejoong sampai dia tersandung batu dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Appo…" ringis Jaejoong karena dagunya menghantam aspal.

"Jaejoongie.." terdengar suara bass yang sangat dikenali Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho sambil berjongkok didepan Jaejoong.

"Ne, nan gwaen.." ucapan Jaejoong terputus setelah mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namja ini?" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan masih menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip.

"Tampan sekali." Batin Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, karena aku mengejutkanmu. Untung kau tidak apa-apa."

"….."

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Yunho karena Jaejoong tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu eoh?" tanya Yunho karena Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"….."

"Aishh…Jaejoongie jawab aku." Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah membuka mulutnya dan terlihat seperti menganga (?).

"Dia keren sekali. Lebih keren dari Siwon sunbae." Batin Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dari atas kebawah.

Yunho ikut melihat kebawah sampai kedadanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Dia memakai seragam dengan sedikit rapi dari biasanya, dua kancing yang dia buka serta sedikit mengacak rambut barunya.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku." Gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar gumaman Yunho.

"Kamsahamnida sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Jaejoong lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Kenapa berterima kasih? Sebagai namjachingu yang baik, seharusnya aku memang harus mengkhawatirkanmu kan."

"Ne?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Namjachingu? Apa maksud namja ini?" batin Jaejoong.

"Aku ini kan namjachingumu, Jaejoongie." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum manis membuat Jaejoong merona.

"Mi..mian. Ta..tapi aku ti..tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Aigoo..Kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku juga? Menyebalkan sekali." Sebal Yunho sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho dari bawah sampai keatas lalu keatas sampai kebawah dan begitu seterusnya membuat Yunho sangat risih dan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut dimata Yunho.

Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong melotot tidak percaya dan diam membatu ditempat. Yunho tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, Yunho menjalankan mobilnya sedangkan Jaejoong masih terdiam karena shock dengan ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Eh." Jaejoong tersadar lalu dengan cepat menoleh ke Yunho.

Jaejoong merona saat Yunho menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pabboya." Rengek Jaejoong sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha." Tawa Yunho saat melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

,

#DiSekolah#

,

"Yunho hyung lama sekali." Keluh Taemin saat didepan sekolah Jaejoong.

"Kuantar kau kesekolahmu sekarang."

"Shireo. Aku mau berfoto lagi dengan Yunho hyung." Tolak Taemin membuat Minho kesal setengah hidup.

"Kemarin kan sudah." Protes Minho.

"Masih kurang. Aku ingin yang banyak, lalu aku cetak dan aku pajang dikamarku." Jawab Taemin enteng membuat Minho ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke-ring basket.

"Minnie!" sergah Minho.

"Ne." Jawab Taemin tanpa menoleh ke Minho. Minho yang melihat Taemin masih celingak-celinguk (?) mencari Yunho membuat Minho benar-benar kesal.

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya. Enak saja memajang foto Yunho sunbae dikamarmu. Kenapa tidak fotoku saja?"

"Terserah Minnie dong. Yang punya kamar kan Minnie. Kenapa hyungie yang sewot." Jawab Taemin. Sepertinya Taemin belum sadar kalau namjachingunya itu sedang cemburu.

"Karena aku namjachingumu." Jawab Minho tak kalah sewot.

"Hyungie kenapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali." Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku cemburu. Kau keterlaluan."

"Cemburu kenapa? Minnie kan tidak selingkuh?" tanya Taemin polos.

"Memangnya hanya karena selingkuh saja?" tanya Minho kesal karena kepolosan Taemin.

"Ne, hyungie ada-ada saja. Minnie kan setia sama hyungie." Taemin tersenyum manis sambil merangkul lengan kekar Minho.

"Kau ini…" Minho tersenyum, dia tidak bisa marah kalau Taemin sudah bertingkah manis seperti itu.

"Eh, itu kan Choi Siwon." Tunjuk Taemin pada seorang namja tampan yang disampingnya ada seorang namja cantik dan seorang yeoja.

"Kau mengenal Choi Siwon?"

"Siapa yeoja dan namja cantik itu?" tanya Taemin tak menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

"Itu Kevin dan Tiffany."

"Meraka kekasihnya Choi Siwon ya?" tebak Taemin yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Minho.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil mewah yang dengan cepatnya masuk kedalam area sekolah dan memotong jalan Siwon, Kevin, dan Tiffany. Beberapa siswapun ikut melihat kearah mobil Yunho.

"Cih, Jung Yunho membuat onar lagi." Kesal Kevin sambil mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

"Ingin kucakar saja Jung Yunho itu." Cibir Tiffany.

Siwon tersenyum manis pada mobil Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho dengan menutup wajahnya.

"Park Jaejoong saja sampai menutup wajahnya begitu. Apa terlalu malu untuk semobil dengan Jung Yunho." Cibir Siwon membuat Kevin, Tiffany dan beberapa siswa terkekeh.

Kemudian mereka semua termasuk Taemin dan Minho terkejut dengan seorang namja yang turun dari mobil Yunho.

"Wow…" ucap Tiffany.

"Tampan sekali." Puji Kevin.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih setia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ne?" Jawab Jaejoong dengan masih menutup wajahnya.

"Sudah sampai disekolah kenapa kau masih menutupi wajahmu?" protes Yunho yang dijawab Jaejoong dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jaejoongie." Jaejoong tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dan berusaha melepas tangan Jaejoong dari wajahnya.

Blusshh..

Jaejoong merona sampai ketelinga karena jarak wajah Yunho dengannya sangat dekat.

"JAE HYUNG!" Teriak Taemin sambil menghampiri Jaejoong membuat beberapa siswa termasuk Siwon, Kevin, dan Tiffany menoleh kearahnya.

"Hyung, mana Yunho hyung?" tanya Taemin membuat Minho yang digandeng Taemin mendengus sebal.

"Siapa namja ini? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak berangkat bersama Yunho sunbae?" gumam Minho dalam hati.

"Itu…" Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa, sedangkan Yunho lagi-lagi mengumpat dalam hati karena ada orang yang tidak mengenalinya lagi.

"Ada apa Taemin-ah?" tanya Yunho membuat Taemin dan Minho menoleh menatap Yunho.

"Anda ini siapa?" tanya Taemin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku Yunho. Masa' kau tidak mengenaliku?" Jawab Yunho.

"Ha?" Minho dan Taemin menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

"Masa' sih? Jangan ngaku-ngaku. Masa' Yunho hyung ganteng begini? Yunho hyung kan nyeremin kayak jin." Minho langsung membekap mulutnya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kau mau mati eoh?" ucap Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"Sebenarnya siapa namja itu? Kenapa Jaejoong dan Minho sepertinya dekat dengan namja itu?" gumam Tiffany karena mereka memang tidak mendengar percakapan antara Yunjae dan 2Min yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dengan tempat mereka berdiri..

"Molla. Mungkin siswa baru." Jawab Kevin.

"Sudah, kajja Joongie. Aku antar kekelasmu." Ajak Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Eh, enak saja. Mau kau bawa kemana hyungku eoh?" Taemin menarik tangan Jaejoong yang bebas membuat Yunho menatapnya tajam.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Sebaiknya kau kembali kesekolahmu. Minho-ah, antar namjachingumu yang cerewet ini kesekolahnya." Perintah Yunho seenaknya membuat Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Memang kau ini siapa eoh? Seenaknya menyuruh orang seperti itu. Dasar tidak sopan." Taemin maju satu langkah lalu menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kesabaran Yunho sudah habis. Yunho benar-benar kesal karena Taemin tidak mengenalinya dan seenaknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Taemin tajam.

"AKU JUNG YUNHO! KENAPA SEMUA ORANG JADI MENYEBALKAN BEGINI EOH? KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENGENALIKU?!" Teriak Yunho frustasi.

Siwon, Kevin, dan Tiffany yang mendengar teriakan Yunho melotot tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan beberapa siswa yang ada disana.

"Namja tampan itu Yunho?" gumam Kevin tidak percaya.

"Sulit dipercaya." Tiffany menutup mulutnya karena sangat shock.

Taemin mnegerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sedangkan Minho melongo tidak percaya. Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu bersembunyi dipunggung Yunho saat Minho dan Taemin menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau…Yunho hyung?" tanya Taemin.

"Ne." jawab Yunho malas.

"Kenapa sekarang bukan seperti Pain lagi? Hyung sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, membuatku tidak bisa mengenali hyung." Ucap Taemin yang disetujui Minho.

"Bukan kalian saja, keluargaku sendiripun juga tidak mengenaliku kemarin. Dan kau juga Jaejoongie." Sebal Yunho lalu menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Mian.." sesal Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Minho melihat Yunho dari bawah keatas dan seterusnya. Sesekali Minho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, tuan Choi?" tanya Yunho dengan nada datar.

"Ti..tidak, hyung." Jawab Minho salah tingkah.

"Yunho hyung jadi tidak seperti Pain lagi." Sedih Taemin membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Mian, tapi aku melakukan ini juga karena hyungmu." Jawab Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Taemin.

"Eh? Memangnya hyungku kenapa?" bingung Taemin.

"Apa maksud sunbae?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang kau kembali kesekolahmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Perintah Yunho yang kesannya menghindari pertanyaan Jaejoong dan Taemin.

"Kajja Minnie. Aku antar kesekolahmu."

"Tapi hyungie…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Yunho hyung bukan Pain lagi sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana nasibku?"

"Begini saja. Kita beli baju dan asesoris cosplaynya Pain. Aku pernah melihatnya disebuah toko. Nanti aku akan memakainya dan kita bisa foto bersama." Usul Minho.

"Jinjja? Woooaaa… aku mau hyungie."

"Lalu kau pajang foto kita dikamarmu ne?"

"Ne." jawab Taemin semangat.

"Hyungdeul, aku kesekolah dulu ne. Bye." Taemin langsung menarik tangan Minho. Sedangkan Minho tersenyum senang karena Taemin akan memajang fotonya bukan foto Yunho dikamarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah motor Minho meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ke..kenapa sunbae?" tanya Jaejoong gugup saat mengetahui kalau Yunho menatapnya.

"Aniya. Kajja, kuantar kau kekelasmu." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang bingung kumpulan siswa yang menatapnya dengan Yunho.

"Yunho." Panggil Tiffany saat Yunho dan Jaejoong melewati Siwon, Kevin, dan Yiffany.

"Ne?" jawab Yunho dingin.

"Kau tampan sekali." Jujur Tiffany.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar Tiffany memuji Yunho. Dalam hatinya, Jaejoong tidak rela. Entah karena apa.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?" bingung Tiffany dengan tersenyum manis membuat Jaejoong ingin mencakar wajahnya.

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Kau membuang waktuku saja." Jawab Yunho angkuh membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong meninggalkan Tiffany yang melongo ditempatnya.

" pikir dengan kecentilanmu Yunho akan menyukaimu. Cih.." cibir Kevin lalu menarik tangan Siwon untuk menuju kekelas Kevin.

"Aku kekelas dulu ne." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkannya.

Blushh…

Jaejoong langsung menutup wajahnya karena tidak mau ada yang melihat wajahnya yang merona heboh.

,

#Saat Istirahat#

,

Berita tentang penampilan baru Yunho cepat menyebar diseluruh penghuni sekolah. Tak terkecuali Changmin dan Junsu. Yang sekarang tengah memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang celingukan mencari Jaejoong.

"Hyung, apa benar ini kau?" tanya Changmin masih memandangi Yunho.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Shim Changmin. Apa indra penglihatanmu kabur bersama namjachingumu itu?" jawab Yunho tanpa melihat Changmin membuat Yoochun dan Junsu terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi keren begini?"

"Memang dulu aku tidak keren?" selidik Yunho sambil menatap Changmin tajam membuat Changmin gugup.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja lebih keren dari sebelumnya." Jawab Changmin hati-hati.

Yunho memandang Changmin lama membuat Changmin makin gugup.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya saat ponselnya berdering, Changmin langsung mengelus dadanya karena merasa bebas dari pandangan mematikannya Yunho.

"Kau berlebihan Changminnie." Kekeh Junsu.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Taeyang hyung?"

"Yunho-ah…" jawab suara dari seberang.

"GD hyung." Kaget Yunho.

"Aigooo…aku merindukanmu saeng." Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan hyungnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak. Tapi jika kau membawakanku banyak oleh-oleh, aku akan tarik ucapanku."

"Ya! Dongsaeng kurang ajar. Bersyukurlah aku masih mau merindukanmu. Sialan." Maki GD atau bernama asli Jiyong.

"Yunho-ah…" kali ini dengan suara berbeda.

"Ne Daesung hyung."

"Kami semua sudah pulang. Kenapa tidak ada dirumah eoh? Kau dimana?" Yunho memutar kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan Daesung yang tidak bermutu.

Pletaakk..

Yunho mengernyit heran saat mendengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Kaupun juga bodoh." Maki TOP dari seberang.

"Appo hyung." Ringis Daesung.

Yunho menghela nafas dan akan mematikan telponnya saat Seungri merebut ponsel Taeyang dari Daesung.

"Hei Dongsaeng kurang ajar! Appa dan hyungdeul sudah pulang, tepati janjimu sekarang." Teriak Seungri lantang membuat Yunho menempelkan ponselnya kembali.

"Janji apa?"

"Membawa namjachingumu."

"MWO!" Yunho menjauhkan ponselnya karena teriakan Daesung, TOP, dan GD.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Yoochun heran melihat Yunho mengusap telinganya.

"Kau sudah punya namjachingu?" tanya TOP dingin tapi terlihat antusias (?).

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami eoh?" tanya Daesung setelah merebut ponselnya dari TOP.

"Namanya siapa? Cantik tidak?" tanya GD menggebu-gebu.

"Kalau tanya satu-satu, hyung." Kesal Yunho.

"Pokoknya bawa dia kerumah. Buktikan kalau kau memang benar-benar memiliki namjachingu."

"Aku setuju dengan Seungri. Bawa dia kemari, Yunho-ah." Ucap GD dengan semangat setelah merebut ponselnya dari Seungri.

"Tapi…."

"Bawa dia saat makan malam nanti." potong Daesung cepat.

"Kau dengar itu. Kau harus membawanya saat makan malam nanti." Tambah Seungri setelah menarik ponsel dari tangan Daesung.

"Ne, aku akan membawanya saat makan malam nanti."

"Bagus, aku harap dia bukan namja kelainan yang seperti aku takutkan."

"Kau…"

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA PONSELKU!" teriak Taeyang dari seberang dan Yunho langsung mematikan telponnya.

"Dasar gila." Cibir Yunho sambil memandang ponselnya.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Changmin setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hyungku sudah pulang dari China."

"Bukankah bagus?"

"Bagus apanya, Changmin? Mereka semua itu berisik. Seperti orang idiot yang tidak bisa diam."

"Bukankah mereka dari dulu seperti itu?"

"Kau benar, Yoochun-ah. Tapi aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?" bingung Yoochun.

"Mereka menyuruhku mengajak Jaejoongie makan malam dirumah."

"Mwo?" tanya YooSu dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Aku takut Jaejoongie tidak mau."

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin terdiam dan nampak sedang berfikir.

"Mian kami lama." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" kesal Yunho.

"Mian hyung. Buku yang kami bawa keperpustakaan sangat banyak. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak menyentuh Jaejoong sama sekali." Ucap Minho membuat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan." Kesal Jaejoong karena memang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Sudahlah, bekalku mana? Aku sudah sangat lapar, Jaejoongie." Manja Yunho membuat Changmin kesal.

"Jadi ingat Kyuhyun." Batin Changmin dengan wajah sedih.

,

#Pulang Sekolah#

,

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Yoochun dan Junsu lalu menjalankan mobil Yunho meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jae-ah, Yunho hyung hati-hati dijalan." Pamit Minho saat melewati Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan motornya bersama Changmin.

"Bye." Changmin melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kajja." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju halte.

Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sambil melihat tangan mungilnya digenggam dengan tangan Yunho yang besar dan hangat.

"Kenapa aku tidak menolak ajakan Yunho sunbae sekarang?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Melihat dia yang sekarang membuatku jadi nyaman bersamanya. Ya, nyaman." Jaejoong tersenyum menatap punggung Yunho.

Bruukk..

Jaejoong merona saat wajahnya menabrak punggung Yunho. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yunho.

"Eh?" Jaejoong membuka matanya saat tidak merasakan punggung Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Ke..kenapa berhenti?"

"Boo…"

Blushh…

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona akibat panggilan manis dari Yunho.

"Aigoo..sudah berapa kali wajahku memanas hari ini karena Yunho sunbae?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendongak menatapnya.

"Tidak. Wae?"

"Keluargaku mengajakmu untuk makan malam bersama dirumahku." Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat, karena takut Jaejoong menolak ajakannya.

"Eh?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Kau mau?" Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup dan jantungnya juga bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku..aku akan ijin pada umma dulu. Jika umma mengijinkan, aku mau." Jawab Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Arra." Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat polos.

"Meski tidak jelas, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk membawa Joongie kerumah. Lihat saja Seungri hyung, kau pasti akan terpana dengan kecantikan uri Jaejoongie." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Kajja." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong lagi dan sedikit menyeretnya kedepan untuk dapat berjalan disampingnya.

Setelah sampai dihalte, Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Su..sunbae.." gugup Jaejoong karena tubuhnya terlalu dekat dengan Yunho.

Yunho tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum senang dan tidak melepaskan pelukannya sampai bis datang.

,

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku. Apa sunbae pulang dengan bis lagi?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho setelah mereka sampai didepan rumah Jaejoong.

"Ani, aku akan naik mobil."

"Aku senang kau mulai perhatian padaku, boo." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja sunbae naik mobil? Malah mengikutiku naik bis."

"Kau kan tidak suka naik mobil."

"Bu..bukannya ti..tidak suka.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak pada sunbae."

"Kenapa harus merasa tidak enak? Aku ini namjachingumu."

"Aku…" bingung Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah. Oya, mana cincinmu?" tanya Yunho saat tidak melihat cincin yang diberikannya kemarin sore.

"Ada. Aku menyimpannya. Aku tidak mau Taemin mengambilnya lagi. Makanya aku tidak memakainya. Sunbae marah ya?"

"Ani, aku pikir kau tidak mau memakainya. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ne. Kalau ummamu mengijinkanmu makan malam dirumahku, langsung beritahu aku. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Jaejoong menganguk .

Yunho memandang Jaejoong cukup lama sampai mendekat ke Jaejoong lalu mencium keningnya. Jaejoong merasa jantungnya akan segera keluar saat merasakan bibir Yunho menempel pada keningnya. Yunho memang sudah sering menciumnya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ciuman Yunho terasa berbeda bagi Jaejoong.

"Joongie."

Yunho reflek melepas ciumannya dan menjadi salah tingkah saat melihat Karam yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Boo, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Yunho pada Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"N..ne.."

"Saya pulang dulu ahjussi. Annyeong."Yunho membungkukkan badannya pada Karam lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan ummanya.

Karam tersenyum saat Jaejoong berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Joongie, kenapa melihat kebawah terus. Ada uang ya dibawah sana." Goda Karam setelah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ne umma." Jawab Jaejoong cepat lalu berlari masuk kekamarnya.

"Hahahaha. Apa sebegitu malunya? Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang." Karam menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Deg..deg..deg..

"Aigoo..kenapa umma tadi keluar disaat yang tidak tepat. Aku malu sekali. Ya tuhan…." Jaejoong meletakkan tasnya lalu mengganti seragamnya.

"Ada apa denganku? Apa aku mulai suka pada Yunho sunbae." Bingung Jaejoong lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

,

"Kau sudah pulang." Sapa Taeyang pada Yunho.

"Ne, mana hyungdeul? Sepi sekali." Tanya Yunho sambil duduk disamping Taeyang.

"Umma dan appa sedang keluar karena ada urusan. Kalau Seungri pergi kekampusnya sedangkan TOP hyung, GD, dan Daesung sedang keluar untuk membeli perlengkapan pesta."

"Ha? Siapa yang mau mengadakan pesta?" Heran Yunho.

"Keluarga kita. Pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan Jaejoongie." Jawab Taeyang lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Yang benar saja."

"Tentu saja benar. Mereka bersemangat sekali tadi, apalagi saat aku memberitahu mereka nama namjachingumu mereka menjadi lebih dan lebih bersemangat lagi." Jawab Taeyang mantap.

"Kegilaan seperti ini yang membuatku takut membawa Jaejoong kemari."

"Wae?" bingung Taeyang.

"Aku takut Jaejoong menjadi tidak nyaman." Jawab Yunho dengan lesu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Jaejoong belum kesini saja hyungdeul sudah melakukan hal yang gila, apalagi kalau Jaejoong sudah kesini. Pasti akan ada hal-hal yang lebih gila lagi nantinya."

"Kurasa kau benar." Taeyang manggut-manggut.

"Kuharap hyungdeul bisa menjadi manusia normal sehari saja." Gumam Yunho.

Pletakk…

"Ya! Appo hyung.." Yunho meringis setelah kepalanya digetok (?) remote TV oleh Taeyang.

"Bicaralah yang sopan. Mereka itu hyungmu."

Yunho menghela nafas lalu meninggalkan Taeyang dan masuk kekamarnya.

,

"Aku sudah selesai." Taemin meminum minumannya lalu mencuci piring dan gelas kotornya.

"Umma." Panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne chagi?"

Jaejoong memasukkan sesendok nasi yang tersisa dipiring lalu mengunyahnya cepat.

"Kau harus mengatakannya Jaejoong." Batin Jaejoong.

"Apa Joongie?"

"Yunho sunbae dan keluarganya memintaku untuk makan malam bersama mereka. Apa umma mengijinkan aku kerumah Yunho sunbae?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Mwo?" tanya Taemin setelah kembali duduk.

"Yunho dan keluarganya?" kaget Karam.

"N..Ne."

"Wah..setelah kemarin Yunho hyung yang kesini, sekarang gantian hyung yang mau kerumah Yunho hyung. So sweet…" goda Taemin.

"Diam kau." Kesal Jaejoong yang membuat Taemin tertawa.

"Tentu kau boleh kesana. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau membuat ulah yang membuat keluarga Yunho tidak nyaman." Pesan Karam.

"Ne umma. Gomawo." Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa sangat senang.

,

Yunho tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Jaejoong.

**From : BooJaejoongie**

**Umma mengijinkanku untuk kerumah sunbae. **

**Sunbae menjemputku jam berapa?**

Yunho mengetik balasan pesan Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah tampannya.

**To : BooJaejoongie**

**Ne Boo, aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam.**

**Tunggu aku ne. saranghae.**

"KAMI PULAAANG!"

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya lalu berlari keluar kamar. Setelah keluar, Yunho dapat melihat ketiga hyungnya sedang duduk diruang tengah bersama Taeyang. Dengan cepat Yunho menuruni tangga.

"HYUNGDEUL!"

Sontak ketiga namja yang disana menoleh. Dari sebelah kanan ada namja dengan rambut yang dicukur setengah dan rambut yang tersisa berwarna merah menyala dan sangat panjang sampai batas dadanya. Dan terdapat tato berbentuk naga yang menghiasi daerah dimata kirinya, namja yang ditengah memiliki rambut berwarna-warni, dari semua warna yang ada didunia ini #palkk#, dan ada sebuah tato dilehernya yang bertuliskan hangul nama appa, umma, dan semua hyung dan dongsaengnya, dan yang sebelah kiri ada namja yang berambut sedikit cepak dan berwarna hijau dan diwajahnya banyak sekali tindik. Jika dihitung-hitung, tindik diwajahnya sebanyak 22 buah. #bayangin sendiri ya readers.

"Nuguya?" tanya namja disebelah kanan, G-Dragon atau Jiyong.

"Aiishh.. aku Yunho." Jawab Yunho dengan kesal.

"Ha? Yunho tidak mungkin setampan ini. Kau mau menipuku? Mian, aku cukup cerdas dan tidak sebodoh Daesung untuk kau tipu. Mian, aku tidak akan tertipu." Narsis GD.

"Hyung!" sergah Daesung –namja yang ditengah- sambil cemberut.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu kan?" Daesung mendengus sebal pada GD yang seenaknya mengatainya bodoh.

Grepp..

"Cepat katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya?" GD dan Daesung menoleh pada TOP –namja yang sebelah kiri- yang sekarang mencengkram kaos Yunho.

"Aku Yunho, hyung. Aishh…"

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" sergah TOP dengan nada datar yang terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga Yunho.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil Taeyang tiba-tiba.

"Taeyang hyung." Rajuk Yunho.

"Aigoo..Seunghyun hyung, kau apakan Yunho, eoh?"

"Yunho?" tanya TOP, GD, dan Daesung bersamaan.

"Ini Yunho. Sekarang penampilan Yunho memang baru."

TOP, GD, dan Daesung langsung menatap Yunho dengan pandangan horor.

Grepp…

"YUNHO-AH!" pekik GD dan Daesung sambil memeluk Yunho bersamaan membuat Yunho cengo.

"Aigoo..aku tidak menyangka ini kau." Daesung menggoyang-goyangkan badan Yunho dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sangat tampan. Sama sepertiku." GD berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan masih memeluk Yunho.

Taeyang tertawa melihat ekspresi kedua saudaranya.

"YA! Lepaskan aku, hyung." Yunho meronta dalam pelukan GD dan Daesung.

"Kau lihat Taeyang hyung, Yunho menjadi tampan. Sama sepertiku. Yunho-ah, kau harus berbangga hati karena kau terlahir sebagai dongsaeng dari namja tertampan, Jung Jiyong." Bangga GD membuat Taeyang dan Daesung tertawa.

"Aishh…" TOP memandang GD dengan pandangan jijik.

"Ya! TOP hyung kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Yunho pada TOP yang sedari tadi memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ne." jawab TOP malas, lalu memeluk Yunho.

"Meski aku malas untuk mengakuinya. Harus aku akui, kau berbeda sekali."

"Ne. Gomawo. Baiklah, kau boleh melepas pelukanmu, TOP hyung." TOP langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa namjachingumu nanti kemari?" tanya Taeyang.

"Ne, aku akan menjemputnya jam 7 nanti."

"Bagus! Kita siapkan pestanya sekarang. Kajja hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul." Ajak GD semangat yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari TOP, Taeyang, dan Daesung.

"Jebal hyung, jangan berlebihan." Gumam Yunho lemah.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kau tidak mau ikut membantu. Kau duduk saja. Karena aku juga tidak mau kau kelelahan nantinya. Kau duduk manis saja." Yunho melongo mendengar ucapan TOP.

"Kajja kita mulai." Aba-aba GD.

Dan semua namja bermarga Jung itu segera mendekorasi rumah mereka menjadi tempat yang indah untuk menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Semoga mereka mendekorasinya dengan benar dan benar-benar indah." Gumam Yunho lalu masuk kekamarnya.

,

"Aku pakai baju apa ya?" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengambil baju-baju yang ada dilemarinya.

"Apa abu-abu ini?" Jaejoong menempelkan baju berwarna abu-abu itu ketubuhnya.

"Aku jadi terlihat gendut." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuang baju itu asal.

"Atau warna merah muda ini?" lagi-lagi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku kan namja, bukan yeoja." Jaejoong membuang kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda itu dengan asal.

Jaejoong masih memilih-milih baju. Sambil sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya kalau baju yang dipilihnya tidak cocok.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti yeoja yang akan berkencan dengan namjachingunya?" Jaejoong merona heboh mendengar gumamannya sendiri.

"Aishh…aku sudah gila." Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Joongie, Yunho sudah menunggumu. Cepatlah keluar." Panggil Karam dari luar kamar Jaejoong.

"Ne umma." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit berteriak.

"Aigoo..memilih baju saja aku sampai menghabiskan waktu satu jam." Jaejoong kembali membokar isi lemarinya bahkan meletakkan semua isi lemarinya kekasur.

"Aku pakai baju apa eoh?" jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya karena masih belum menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya.

"Aku kan harus memberi kesan yang baik pada keluarga Yunho sunbae."

"Joongie."panggil Karam lagi.

"Ne umma."

Jaejoong mengacak semua bajunya. Lalu Jaejoong mengangguk mantap pada sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam. #kaos yang sama yang dipake Jaemma di Dangerous Love#

Yunho merasa risih karena umma Jaejoong masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aigoo..aku tidak menyangka kau bisa jadi setampan ini, Yunho-ah." Puji Karam membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Gomawo ahjussi."

Cklekk..

Yunho terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Neomu yeppeo." Gumam Yunho.

"Lama sekali. Berdandan ya." Goda Karam.

"Umma!"

"Hahaha. Yunho sampai jamuran menunggumu. Kau ini tega sekali."

"Mian sunbae." Yunho langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku baru saja datang kok." Jawab Yunho membuat Karam terkekeh.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu ne." pamit Jaejoong lalu mencium pipi Karam.

"Ne, ingat jangan berbuat ulah yang membuat keluarga Yunho tidak nyaman. Dan usahakan pulang sebelum jam 10. Jika lebih, umma tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu. Mengerti?"

"Ne umma."

"Kami berangkat dulu, ahjussi. Annyeong." Pamit Yunho lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati."

"Keluargaku sudah menunggumu." Ucap Yunho setelah mereka didalam mobil.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong meremas ujung bajunya karena gugup.

"Ne, kuharap kau senang nanti." Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong membuat kegugupan Jaejoong sedikit berkurang.

"Ne." Jaejoong balas tersenyum pada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai. Jaejoong menatap kagum rumah Yunho setelah turun dari mobil.

"Rumah Yunho sunbae bagus sekali. Apa ini pantas disebut rumah? Ani, ini lebih pantas disebut istana.." gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kajja, kita masuk." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong masuk kerumahnya.

"Ternyata Yunho sunbae dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Aku jadi merasa tidak pantas berada disini." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga dekorasi seperti ini akan membuat Jaejoong takut." Gumam Yunho karena melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sejak mereka memasuki rumah.

"Eh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar gumaman Yunho.

"Ha?" Jaejoong sedikit bergidik melihat rumah Yunho yang penuh dengan patung dan asesoris hantu-hantu hollywood dan para bajak laut.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Yunho saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berubah tegang.

"A..aku..ti..tidak." Jawab Jaejoong ragu karena melihat sebuah labu khas hallowen #bener gak tulisannya# dapat bergerak sendiri..

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong berdebar-debar.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah.

"Kami datang."

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan bersembunyi dibelakang Yunho setelah melihat tujuh orang dengan dandanan aneh tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Kau sudah datang." Ucap Taeyang sambil tersenyum.

"Mana namjachingumu?" selidik Seungri.

Yunho menghela nafas dan sedikit ragu, Yunho menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar keluarganya dapat melihat Jaejoong yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Wooooaaaa…" teriak keluarga Jung, kecuali Yunho dan Seungri.

"Cantik sekali." Gumam Heechul lalu menarik lengan Hankyung, suaminya mendekat ke Jaejoong.

Yunho memijit pelipisnya saat melihat ketiga hyungnya saling berebut dan dorong-mendorong untuk menjadi yang pertama berkenalan dengan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong. Kau Park Jaejoong?" tanya Heechul ramah.

Jaejoong mundur satu langkah sambil menelan ludahnya gugup karena shock melihat penampilan Heechul dan Hankyung. Heechul memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam serta asesoris yang semuanya serba hitam dan tak lupa kukunya yang panjang juga dicat warna dengan warna hitam, membuat Heechul terlihat seperti nenek sihir dimata Jaejoong.

Hankyungpun juga sama, pakaian Hankyung dan asesoris yang dipakai Hankyung juga semuanya berwarna hitam, tapi Hankyung tidak memiliki kuku panjang seperti Heechul. #y iyalah, masa' seme berkuku panjang#plakk.

"Umma..aku takut." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku Jung Heechul. Aku ummanya Yunho, dan ini Jung Hankyung appanya Yunho." Hankyung tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Pa..Park Jaejoong im..imnida.." Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Kau sangat cantik. Tak kusangka selera Yunho sangat bagus." Ucap Heechul sambil menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kau bisa merubah putraku sampai seperti itu. Benar-benar membuatku kagum. Kamsahamnida ne, kau membuat putraku Yunho menjadi namja yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Hankyung mengusap pundak Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong ikut tersenyum, Jaejoong tidak menyangka dari penampilan orang tua Yunho yang sangar sebenarnya mereka merupakan sosok yang hangat.

"Baiklah, siapa selanjutnya yang ingin memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Heechul sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku duluan, hyung." Kekeh GD sambil menarik lengan TOP.

"Aniyo, aku duluan." Daesung berusaha menggamit leher kedua hyungnya.

"Aku yang paling tua disini." Kekeh TOP berusaha melepaskan tarikan GD dan Daesung.

"Aishh…" Heechul menggertakkan giginya kesal melihat ketiga putranya yang konyol.

Taeyang dan Seungri menghela nafas melihat tingkah ketiga saudaranya.

"Dasar autis." Gumam Yunho.

"Sudah hentikan! Jangan seperti anak kecil yang berebutan permen seperti itu! Seunghyun, kau duluan yang memperkenalkan diri." Perintah Heechul tegas.

"HAHAHA! AKU DULUAN! HAHAHA" TOP langsung memukul-mukul dadanya seperti gorila membuat para dongsaengnya kesal.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya saat TOP berjalan mendekatinya.

"Penampilannya seperti Yunho sunbae dulu. Tak kusangka ada yang lebih menyeramkan lagi." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku Jung Seunghyun, kau bisa memanggilku TOP. Aku hyung tertuanya Yunho. Salam kenal Park Jaejoong."

"N..Ne..sa..salam kenal ju..juga.." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Kau sangat cantik. Jujur saja, aku menyukaimu. Kalau Yunho berbuat macam-macam yang membuatmu sakit hati, langsung lapor padaku. Akan aku patahkan seluruh tulangnya hanya dalam waktu tiga detik saja." Ucap TOP sambil mengacungkan ketiga jarinya didepan wajah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tersenyum geli.

"Ne, kamsahamnida." Jawab Jaejoong sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

TOP mengacak rambut Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit cemburu. Setelah TOP kembali ketempat, giliran Taeyang yang menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie." Sapa Taeyang ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ne." Jaejoong juga ikut membalas lambaian tangan Taeyang.

"Jung Taeyang imnida. Aku hyung kedua Yunho."

"Ne, Park Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya pada Taeyang.

"Suaramu sangat lembut, Jaejoongie. Aku yakin suaramu pasti bagus."

"Eh?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Apa kau suka menyanyi? Kalau suka, bagaimana kalau sabtu depan kita karaoke bersama?" ajak Taeyang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Mwo?"

"Kau mau kan, Jaejoongie?" Taeyang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung.

"Sudahlah Taeyang-ah. Jangan kau jadikan Jaejoong korban kebiasaan abnormalmu itu, selalu mengajak orang untuk karaoke bersama. Dasar konyol." Cibir TOP yang disetujui Yunho meski dalam hati.

Taeyang menundukkan kepalanya lalu melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Taeyang meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau Taeyang-ssi. Kamsahamnida telah mengajakku." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat mimik wajah Taeyang yang menyedihkan.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengangguk untuk jawaban Taeyang.

Buuaaghh..

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes TOP karena mendapat bogem mentah dipelipisnya dari Taeyang.

"Hahahahaha. Gomawo Jaejoongie. Aku sangat senang."

Jaejoong tersenyum miris dan tanpa sadar ikut mengelus pelipisnya.

"Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Sepertinya keluarga Yunho sunbae sangat suka melakukan kekerasan. Aigoo…" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hahahahaha." GD, Seungri, dan TOP merasa risih dengan Taeyang yang terus menerus tertawa.

Seungri langsung mengambil sebuah apel yang ada dimeja, dan langsung menyumpal mulut Taeyang dengan apel itu.

"Ide yang bagus, saeng." Puji Daesung dan TOP sedangkan Taeyang hanya mendengus kesal pada Seungri.

Jaejoong merinding melihat GD yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Hai. Aku Jung Jiyong."

"Ne, Park Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau memang sangat cantik, Jaejoongie. Pantas saja namdongsaengku yang pabo dan kurang ajar itu menjadi tergila-gila padamu. Benar kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan GD.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi, kecantikanmu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berfikir jernih." Yunho melotot tidak terima melihat GD yang menggombali Jaejoong.

"Ya, kau memang bukan namja cantik yang pertama kulihat. Tapi percayalah, kalau kau adalah namja cantik pertama yang membuatku seperti ini." Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat GD mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong.

"Aku senang kau akan menjadi adik iparku. Untuk itu, ijinkan aku untuk memberikan ucapan selamat datang untukmu dikeluarga Jung ini."

Cuupp..

Jaejoong membatu saat GD dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga...huuuuuuaaaaa…" ucapan GD terputus karena Yunho sudah menarik tudung jaketnya menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Ya! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." Protes GD saat Yunho melepaskan tarikannya.

"Kau yang kurang ajar! Mencium namjachingu orang sembarangan." Balas Yunho dengan sengit.

"Giliranku." Daesung maju menghampiri Jaejoong tak mempedulikan Yunho dan GD yang sedang adu mulut.

"Annyeong. Jung Daesung imnida. Aku hyung keempat Yunho." Ucap Daesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Park Jaejoong imnida." Jawab Jaejoong sambil sesekali melirik tato dan warna rambut Daesung yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Selamat datang dikelurga Jung. Kurasa itu saja yang aku katakan padamu. Karena aku tidak mau dihabisi Yunho." Ngeri Daesung yang dijawab Jaejoong dengan anggukan kepala.

"Haaahhh…aku tidak percaya kalau namjachingu bocah beruang itu bisa secantik ini." Ucap Seungri setelah menghampiri Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong merona.

"Kau memang sangat cantik. Kalau kau sudah putus dengan Yunho langsung beritahu aku ne? Aku dengan siap siaga 24 jam akan menggantikan Yunho. Dan pastinya, aku akan lebih baik dari Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seungri.

Buugg..

"Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho-ah?" protes Seungri karena Yunho melemparnya dengan buah apel yang tadi digunakan untuk menyumpal mulut Taeyang.

"Buahnya basah." Keluh Seungri jijik karena tahu apel itu bekas sumpalan mulut Taeyang.

"Itu hadiah untukmu dariku karena berbicara yang tidak-tidak pada namjachinguku. Aku baik sekali kan." Cibir Yunho membuat Seungri kesal.

"Hahaha. Perkenalannya cukup memuaskan. Benar kan, Jaejoongie?" canda Hankyung.

"N..ne.."

"Jangan ada pertengkaran lagi setelah ini. Sekarang kita mulai pestanya. Oya, kau juga harus memakai topi ini, Jaejoongie." Heechul mengangkat sebuah topi berenda berwarna hitam.

"Aku sudah meletakkan topi untukmu dan Jaejoong dikamarmu. Kau ambil sekarang, Yunho-ah." Ucap Taeyang.

"Ne. kajja, Boo." Yunho menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya kekamarnya.

"Kau tunggu disini ne. Akan kuambilkan dulu topinya." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Selama Yunho mengambil topinya yang ada dilemarinya, Jaejoong memperhatikan kamar Yunho yang sangat luas. Bahkan kamar Yunho lebih luas dari rumahnya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah pigura dengan foto empat namja. Jaejoong berdiri lalu mengambil pigura itu. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat salah satu namja yang ada dipigura itu.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun-ssi.."

,

T.B.C

,

Annyeoooooong readersdeul! Masih inget aku gak? #plakk.

Mian ya, updaetnya lama, coz lagi banyak banget tugas n ujian praktek.

Mian juga ne kalo chap ni ngebosenin, YunJae momennya dikit n malah banyak member Big Bangnya.

Coz aku lagi envy banget ma kegilaan Big Bang. Buat yg V.I.P disini, mian ne. bukan bermaksud bwt menjelek-jelekkan Big Bang. Hahaha #plakk.

Mian jg gak bisa balas review, coz jujur aku abis sakit n ru aja pulang dari rumah sakit.

Oke, sekian curcol saya.

,

Berkenan review…


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Jaejoong yang menyukai Siwon menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Tapi sebuah kesalahan membuat mantra yang ditujukan bukan untuk Siwon melainkan pada Yunho, namja yang paling ditakutinya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Cast : YunJae, 2Min, slight YooSu, MinKyu.

Desclaimer : YunJae saling memiliki, begitu juga dengan 2Min. ^_^

Warning : YAOI, typo berkeliaran, cerita yang gejenya selangit, dan humor gak jadi (?).

,

,

Jaejoong menahan nafas saat melihat pigura itu, salah satu namja yang mirip Kyuhyun, paranormal yang membuat Yunho tergila-gila padanya.

"Apa Yunho sunbae mengenal Kyuhyun-ssi? Lalu siapa namja yang disebelah kiri Yunho sunbae?" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Dalam pigura itu tampak Yunho yang tersenyum sambil merangkul dua namja, yang satunya mirip 'Kyuhyun' dan namja satunya lagi tampak lebih muda dari mereka berdua, tingginya hampir sama dengan Yunho.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eoh?" gumam Jaejoong lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boo." Panggil Yunho membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sadar sedikit mneggebrak meja sehingga membuat pigura tadi jatuh menelungkup.

"Su…sunbae…" gugup Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho heran. Yunho melirik piguranya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ti..tidak sunbae." Jawab Jaejoong kikuk.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan padangan yang sangat dingin dan menusuk. Jaejoong merasa terintimidasi dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"A..aku tidak berbohong, sunbae. Maaf jika aku terlihat kurang sopan."

Yunho tersentak, lalu mengubah mimik wajahnya kembali dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau bicara apa eoh? Kajja, kita turun." Ajak Yunho sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan menuju kelantai dasar untuk melanjutkan pesta bersama keluarga Yunho.

"Lama sekali." Ledek GD sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Jaejoong kan?" TOP mendekati Jaejoong lalu memeriksa seluruh leher dan bahu Jaejoong.

"Bersih, tidak ada kissmark." Ucap TOP enteng membuat Yunho naik pitam.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan menyentuh namjachinguku." Yunho menepis kasar tangan TOP yang menarik sisi pundak kaos Jaejoong.

"Aku kan hanya memeriksa." Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah memerah sambil menarik kembali sisi pundak kaosnya.

"Aku tahu itu hanya modusmu. Kau lebih mesum dari naga gila itu." Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong untuk berjaga-jaga agar hyung-hyungnya tidak berbuat macam-macam lagi pada Jaejoong.

"Aku memang mesum, tapi tidak gila." Balas GD tidak terima.

"Sudah hentikan, kita mulai pestanya sekarang." Lerai Hankyung.

Yunho memakaikan topi yang diambilnya dari kamar kekepala Jaejoong.

"Kau tampak sangat manis, Boo." Jaejoong tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah menjalar dikedua pipi putihnya.

"Ayo berpestaaaaaa!" teriak GD dan Seungri semangat.

Taeyang menyalakan musik R&B dengan volume yang sangat keras, membuat telinga Jaejoong berdengung sakit.

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti." Hibur Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Jaejoong agak bergidik saat lampu dimatikan, kemudian terkekeh saat lampu kerla-kerlip (?) yang ada diskotik menyala.

"Kajja….kita menyanyi sampai pagiiiii!" aba-aba Taeyang sambil mengangkat microphone tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan didengarkan orang gila itu. Besok kita sekolah, aku akan mengantarmu sebelum jam 10 malam." Yunho membetulkan topi Jaejoong yang agak melorot.

"Ne."

"Kenapa hanya sebentar? Tidak seru." GD berdecak mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Aku pikir Jaejoongie akan menginap malam ini." Daesung memasang wajah melas.

"Tidak bisa. Ummanya sudah berpesan padaku untuk mengantar pulang Jaejoong sebelum jam 10." Kekeh Yunho membuat semua hyungnya cemberut.

"Sudahlah, mungkin lain kali Jaejoong akan menginap disini. Kita mulai pestanya sekarang." Lerai Hankyung, lalu semuanya memulai pesta dengan berkaraoke, memakan kue buatan Heechul dan Hankyung.

Tawa dan canda mengiringi mereka selama berpesta, Jaejoong sangat senang dan merasa nyaman dengan keluarga Yunho. Meski keluarga Yunho berpenampilan sangar dan kasar tapi mereka pribadi yang hangat.

"Buka mulutmu, Jaejoongie." Jaejoong membuka mulutnya saat Hankyung menyuapinya sepotong blackforrest.

"Mashita."

"Ini Heechul yang membuatnya." Hankyung mengusap sisa coklat disisi bibir Jaejoong.

"Kau suka? Lain kali aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Heechul.

Jaejoong ikut menari dengan Seungri, meski tidak tahu lagu apa yang diputar oleh Seungri, Jaejoong dengan iseng menirukan gerakan tarian Seungri yang membuat seluruh keluarga Jung tertawa.

,

Seorang namja dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi tampak tergesa-gesa lalu masuk kesebuah café. Setelah masuk, namja tinggi itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang.

"CHANGMIN!" namja tinggi itu –Changmin- menoleh saat ada yang meneriaki namanya.

Changmin tersenyum saat menemukan temannya, seorang yeoja berambut lurus dan panjang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Changmin menghampiri yeoja itu yang berada ditempat duduk paling belakang.

"Mian aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Yuri-ah?" tanya Changmin setelah mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aniya, aku baru saja." Jawab yeoja itu –Yuri- sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi? Apa kau menemukannya?"

"Kau tidak memesan minuman dulu, Changmin-ah?" tawar Yuri.

"Langsung saja, Yuri-ah. Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi." Sergah Changmin membuat Yuri terkekeh.

"Aigoo…apa kau sangat merindukan namja pabbo itu eoh? Kau sudah ditinggalkan, tetap saja mempedulikannya." Ejek Yuri membuat Changmin berdecak.

"Jangan main-main denganku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak mau tahu tentangnya. Untuk apa? Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya untukku. Bagiku, dia adalah namja tidak tahu diri yang sudah merebutmu dariku."

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Jebal…aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai saudara. Tidak lebih dari itu." Changmin menatap sendu yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ne, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Jawab Yuri sambil meminum lemon teanya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku membuntutinya kemarin. Seharian penuh, tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun."

Changmin berusaha mencerna perkataan Yuri. Changmin menghela nafas, lalu mengambil rokok yang akan dihisap Yuri.

"Aku tidak suka kau merokok. Lanjutkan."

"Dia bekerja mencari uang dengan cara yang menjijikkan." Ucapan Yuri membuat Changmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yuri tersenyum melihat ekspresi Changmin.

"Dia melakukan penipuan dengan menyamar menjadi seorang paranormal. Dan korbannya sudah sangat banyak."

"Mwo?" Changmin menatap Yuri tak percaya.

"Ne, dia menjadi paranormal gadungan untuk mendapatkan uang. Haha…sangat menjijikkan. Kenapa tidak jual diri sekalian saja. Ooppss…" Yuri menutup bibirnya lalu terkekeh.

"Jangan bercanda denganku Yuri. Katakan kalau kau berbohong." Hardik Changmin.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku berani bersumpah."

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kau anggap aku apa, Kyuhyun-ah." Gumam Changmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yuri tidak tega melihat Changmin yang bersedih. Yuri menggenggam tangan Changmin membuat Changmin mendongak menatap Yuri.

"Jangan sedih. Aku akan membantumu, aku berjanji akan segera menemukan Kyuhyun untukmu. Dan ingat, jangan lakukan apapun pada Choi Siwon. Itu bisa membuat kita semakin lama menemukan Kyuhyun. Dan kalau bisa, jangan beritahu teman-temanmu, terutama Yunho."

"Ne, gomawo, Yuri-ah." Changmin mencium tangan Yuri dengan penuh perasaan, dan bersamaan turunnya air mata Changmin.

"Gomawo." Lirih Changmin.

,

"Kenapa waktu bergulir dengan begitu cepatnya." Rengek GD.

"Kita belum puas bermain denganmu, Jaejoongie." Rengek Taeyang sambil mengguncang lengan Jaejoong.

"Sudah hyungdeul, jangan berlebihan. Aku sudah berjanji pada eomma Jaejoongie untuk mengantarnya pulang tidak terlalu larut." Yunho menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari kedua hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Tapi kau akan main lagi kesini kan, Jaejoongie?" GD mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya membuat Yunho bergidik.

"Jangan mengeluarkan aegyo seperti itu. Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu."

"YA!" GD meninju lengan Yunho lalu dibalas oleh Yunho.

"Kalau kau bertengkar dengan hyungmu terus kapan kau akan mengantar Jaejoong eoh, Yunho-ah?" lerai Hankyung membuat Yunho melepas cekikannya pada leher GD.

"Urusan kita belum selesai naga gadungan." Ejek Yunho membuat GD melotot tak terima.

"Ahjumma, ahjussi dan hyungdeul aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk malam yang menyenangkan ini." Jaejoong tersenyum manis membuat semua hyung Yunho meleleh melihatnya.

"Ne, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk main kesini ne." ucap Heechul dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kajja, boo." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Jaejoong.

,

Seorang namja berkulit pucat baru saja keluar dari sebuah bar yang terkenal di seoul. Bibirnya tak henti-henti menyunggingkan senyum sambil menatap uang dalam jumlah banyak yang ada digenggamannya.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kita akan bebas, Chanyeol-ah. Aku sudah tidak sabar hidup normal lagi, dan bisa bersama Changmin lagi." Gumam namja itu dan setetes cairan bening mengalir dari mata teduhnya.

"Kenapa aku menangis eoh? Bisa diomeli lagi oleh Chanyeol jika aku ketahuan menangis." Namja itu mengusap pipinya dari bekas jejak cairan bening itu.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Ucap seorang namja, karena cahaya yang remang-remang membuat wajah namja itu tidak jelas terlihat.

Namja berkulit pucat itu terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap namja itu sambil berjalan mendekat pada namja berkulit pucat itu –Kyuhyun-, sehingga membuat wajahnya kini terlihat jelas karena pantulan sinar lampu.

"Choi….Siwon…." gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar.

"Jangan takut seperti itu manis. Aku tidak akan melukaimu." Namja itu –Siwon- mengusap pipi pucat Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

"Sepertinya kau mendapat uang banyak malam ini." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum mengejek membuat Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menepis tangan Siwon yang mengusap pipinya.

"Mau apa kau? Bukankah kau masih memberiku waktu sampai Changmin menemukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku hanya merindukanmu, apa itu salah?"

"Jika kukatakan iya, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau juga tak merindukanmu?" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lebih dari 'ini'." Kyuhyun mundur dua langkah menghindari Siwon.

"Jangan begitu, aku begitu menginginkanmu. Aku jauh lebih baik dari Changmin sialan itu."

"Jaga bicaramu. Jangan sangkut pautkan Changmin dengan masalah kita." Hardik Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Kau masih saja membelanya. Membuatku benar-benar muak." Siwon menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuat Kyuhyun tak sempat mengelak.

Kyuhyun menghindari Siwon yang akan menciumnya, tapi Siwon tetap bersikeras mencium Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie…" panggil seorang yeoja membuat Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Yoona-ah…" balas Siwon pada seorang yeoja cantik yang tadi memanggilnya.

Siwon menghela nafas karena ketika menoleh, Kyuhyun sudah kabur dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Aishh…Aku gagal lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi nanti." Gumam Siwon lalu tersenyum iblis dan kemudian merangkul Yoona masuk kedalam mobilnya.

,

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku, sunbae." Jaejoong melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Ne, masuklah. Sudah malam." Yunho mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Sunbae hati-hati dijalan." Yunho mengangguk lalu Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil.

"Boojae…." Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong yang sudah akan turun dari mobil Yunho.

"Waeyo sunbae?" heran Jaejoong.

Cupp….

Jaejoong terkejut, meski Yunho sering menciumnya tapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa kaku bila Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Selamat malam." Yunho tersenyum membuat Jaejoong merona karena posisinya dari Yunho sangat dekat.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap cukup lama, dan tanpa sadar Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya . Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho. Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menghindari Yunho, entah kenapa Jaejoong tak dapat bersuara hingga hanya bisa menghindari Yunho.

Jaejoong terus saja memundurkan tubuhnya lalu tiba-tiba…..

Brukk…

Yunho membuka matanya karena terkejut mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh.

"Jaejoongie…." Panggil Yunho dengan cemas karena kini terlihat Jaejoong jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Kaki Jaejoong terangkat dijok kursi mobil sedangkan tubuhnya terjatuh disamping mobil.

"Appoo…" ringis Jaejoong karena pantatnya terasa sakit.

"Aigoo…Jaejoongie…" Yunho turun dari mobil lalu menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Appoooo…" rasanya Jaejoong ingin menangis saat ini karena pantatnya makin sakit saat Jaejoong mencoba berdiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh eoh? Ceroboh sekali kau ini." Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ini salah, sunbae. Sunbae kan mau menciumku tadi." Protes Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kuantar kau sampai depan pintu." Yunho membantu Jaejoong berjalan tapi ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Sunbae pulang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap pantatnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Kau mengusap pantatmu terus, pasti masih terasa sakit kan."

"Aniyo…" kilah Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Pantatmu masih sakit kan? Aku bantu berjalan sampai depan pintu atau kau mau aku gendong supaya pantatmu tidak terlalu sakit?" tawar Yunho membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Wae?"

"Tetap saja itu terasa sakit, sunbae." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya karena kenyataannya Jaejoong malu bila Yunho menggendongnya. Belum lagi jika umma dan Taemin tahu, Jaejoong bisa digoda habis-habisan.

"Oh…kalau begitu aku bantu mengusap pantatmu saja supaya sakitnya cepat hilang." Ucap Yunho enteng membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"M…MWOO!" Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bagi Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ahahahaha. Aku hanya bercanda, boo. Kenapa kau sudah setakut itu."

"Aishh…kau menyebalkan, sunbae." Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha. Mian, ya sudah, masuklah." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dengan masih memegangi pantatnya.

"Aishh…appooo…" lirih Jaejoong agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong dengan langkah pelan-pelan mirip kura-kura. Yunho menjadi gemas sendiri pada namja cantik itu dan ingin sekali rasanya Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong sampai melar.

Jaejoong sudah sampai didepan pintu, sebelum membuka pintu Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata Yunho masih ada disana. Yunho tersenyum mengangguk lalu Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk.

Yunho masuk kembali kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan saat dari balik tirai jendela rumahnya, Yunho sudah pulang.

"Sudah tidur semua ya." Gumam Jaejoong masih sambil meringis kesakitan.

Cklekk…

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah mengganti baju dan cuci muka, Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur ukuran mininya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Meski ujung-ujungnya pantatku menjadi korban karena Yunho sunbae yang seenaknya mau menciumku." Keluh Jaejoong sambil memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya.

"Oya, namja dipigura Yunho sunbae tadi apa benar Cho Kyuhyun ya? Kenapa mirip sekali." Ingin sekali Jaejoong menanyakannya pada Yunho.

"Tapi kalau nanti Yunho sunbae tanya darimana aku kenal Kyuhyun sunbae, aku harus jawab apa? Kalau memang Yunho sunbae kenal Cho Kyuhyun berarti Yunho sunbae tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang paranormal." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo, Yunho sunbae tidak boleh tahu. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku jika Yunho sunbae tahu aku menggunakan jasa Cho Kyuhyun untuk membuat Siwon sunbae menyukaiku." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya membayangkan kalau Yunho dan teman-temannya mengolok-oloknya karena menggunakan cara licik untuk membuat Siwon menyukainya.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Semoga itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun siparanormal, semoga hanya kebetulan saja wajahnya yang mirip. Ya…begitu…"

,

#Pagi Hari#

-Hari Kelima-

,

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan berseragam lengkap.

"Selamat pagi,." Sapa Jaejoong pada ummanya.

"Kemarin kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Karam sambil memberikan roti dengan selai coklat dan susu coklat pada Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, kemarin setelah pulang aku langsung tidur, umma."

"Sepertinya Yunho ingkar janji eoh?"

"Yang penting aku pulang dengan selamat, umma." Bela Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan diulangi lagi. Katakan itu pada Yunho." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Taemin belum bangun ya, umma?"

"Taemin sudah berangkat, pagi-pagi sekali dia berangkat."

"Bersama Minho?" Karam mengangguk.

"Mungkin Taemin mendapat jadwal piket."

"Mungkin, atau mungkin kencan dengan Minho.

"Ck…umma ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin Minho mengajak kencan Taemin pagi-pagi buta begini." Sergah Jaejoong membuat Karam terkekeh.

"Umma membuat pantatku tiba-tiba sakit lagi."

"Sakit?" Karam menatap Jaejoong curiga.

"Ne, kupikir akan hilang hari ini. Kenapa masih sakit ya." Jaejoong mengusap-usap pinggangnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit dipantatnya akibat insiden kemarin.

"Aigoo Joongieee….apa yang telah kau lakukan bersama Yunho eoh?" Karam berteriak histeris membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Melakukan apa, umma?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, pantatmu sakit kan? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yunho kemarin, ha? Aku tidak menyangka kau jadi namja seperti ini." Karam memukul Jaejoong dengan sendok sayur yang entah kapan diambilnya membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Umma, apa maksud umma eoh? Ya! Appo umma." Ringis Jaejoong sambil berusaha menghentikan Karam yang tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk berbuat hal semacam itu."

"Apa salah jika aku menghindari Yunho sunbae lalu jatuh dari mobil. Apa itu hal yang hina dan memalukan eoh?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Joongie. Kalau tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi bersama Yunho." Jaejoong makin pusing dan tidak mengerti dengan Karam. Belum lagi pukulan dari Karam membuat kepalanya makin pusing.

"Apa jatuh dari mobil benar-benar memalukan ya." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hiks….hiks…padahal aku berharap banyak padamu. Kau pintar dan dimasa depan kelak umma harap kau dapat mengangkat derajat keluargamu dan tak akan hidup susah seperti umma. Tapi apa…kau justru mengecewakan umma…hiks…" histeris Karam membuat Jaejoong makin bingung.

"Apa hubungannya terjatuh dengan masa depan. Umma benar-benar membuatku makin pusing." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Buakk..

"Ya! Umma…appo…" ringis Jaejoong setelah Karam memberikan pukulan terakhir yang sialnya cukup keras dikepala Jaejoong.

"Hiks…hiks…" Karam terduduk dikursi lalu menangis sesenggukan.

"Umma…." Jaejoong mengaampiri Karam lalu mengusap pundaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa umma bisa seperti ini. Padahal aku pikir yang aku lakukan kemarin tidak berarti apa-apa, apalagi untuk masa depanku." Ucap Jaejoong membuat Karam kembali memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan sendok sayur.

"Aishh…appo…"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu eoh? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan umma? Umma mana yang tidak merasakan sakit hati saat anaknya melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dapat kehilangan masa depan dan cita-citanya."

"Mwo?"

"Umma tidak ingin kau kehilangan masa depan dan cita-citamu karena hamil, Joongie. Hiks…" Jaejoong melongo mendengar ucapan Karam.

"Ha…hamil?"

"Ne, apalagi kalau bukan hamil? Bukankah kau melakukannya dengan Yunho kemarin?"

Lama Jaejoong terdiam karena berpikir 'melakukan' apa yang dimaksud ummanya.

10 detik…

9 detik…

Sampai 5 detik Jaejoong masih belum mengerti, tapi saat 1 detik kemudian Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah merah padam.

"YA! APA YANG UMMA PIKIRKAN EOH?" hardik Jaejoong dengan wajah yang semakin merah padam.

"Sudah jelas yang umma pikirkan adalah kelakuanmu dengan Yunho. Dengar ya, Joongie. Umma tidak mau memiliki cucu. Kau itu masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak."

"SIAPA YANG HAMIL, UMMA?" jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena baru mengerti dengan maksud ummanya.

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi eoh?"

"Aku tidak hamil."

"Jangan berbohong, Joongie. Sudah jelas-jelas pantatmu sakit. Kau pasti berbuat yang iya-iya dengan Yunho kemarin. Sudah mengaku saja, daripada umma tahu kehamilanmu belakangan. Justru itu akan lebih parah."

"Aigoo…aku tidak hamil umma. Pantatku sakit bukan karena berbuat itu." Jelas Jaejoong merona lagi saat mengatakan 'itu'.

"Lalu? Pantatmu sakit karena apa?"

"Kemarin aku jatuh dari mobil Yunho sunbae dan yang jatuh duluan adalah pantatku. Itu penyebabnya." Jelas Jaejoong membuat Karam mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jatuh dari mobil?"

"Ne, aku ceroboh sehingga jatuh dari mobil. Bukan karena melakukan yang iya-iya dengan Yunho sunbae."

"Jeongmal?" Karam mengusap air mata dan ingusnya sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne, lagipula aku tidak akan mau melakukan 'itu', umma. Aku belum siap jika hamil." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memanas.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Aishh…untuk apa aku berbohong eoh? Aku tidak akan berbohong jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini. Seperti yang umma katakan tadi, ini menyangkut masa depan dan cita-citaku." Karam tersenyum lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Syukurlah…" Karam mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Ne umma. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi." Jaejoong balas memeluk Karam.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Karam setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ne, masih sedikit sakit." Ringis Jaejoong sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Lebih baik jangan sekolah dulu."

"Aniyo, hanya sakit seperti ini saja, umma. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, umma minta maaf sudah memukulimu tadi." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Karam.

"Gwaenchana. Aku berangkat dulu ne." Karam mengangguk lalu Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan berangkat kesekolah.

"Hhh…anak itu sudah sukses membuatku jantungan pagi-pagi buta begini." Ucap Karam sambil mengusap dadanya.

,

Jaejoong berdiri dihalte bis dan sesekali berdecak kesal karena bisnya belum datang-datang.

"Kalau begini aku bisa terlambat. Yunho sunbae tumben tidak menjemputku?" gumam Jaejoong mengharapkan mobil Yunho berhenti didepannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan telat."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepannya.

"Hai Jaejoong-ah." Sapa sipemilik mobil setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya yang ternyata adalah Park Yoochun.

"Ah…Yoochun sunbaenim." Jaejoong membungkuk sopan pada Yoochun.

"Ayo naik."

"Ne?"

"Hari ini Yunho hyug tidak bisa menjemputmu karena ada urusan yang harus ditangani dengan Seunghyun hyung. Mungkin nanti Yunho hyung tidak masuk sekolah."

"Jeongmal?" entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kecewa mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Yunho sunbae tidak masuk sekolah. Jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ne. jadi Yunho hyung menyuruhku menjemputmu. Kajja, sebentar lagi bel masuk." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobil Yoochun.

"Yoochun sunbaenim tidak berangkat bersama Junsu?"

"Aniyo, Junsu sudah berangkat duluan." Jaejoong memgangguk lalu Yoochun menjalankan mobilnya.

,

Tampak seorang namja memakai topi hitam dan bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata berlari dengan sangat kencang. Beberapa kali namja itu menabrak banyak pejalan kaki tapi tak dihiraukan oleh namja itu. Rupanya namja itu sedang dikejar oleh lima namja bertubuh kekar.

"YA! BERHENTI KAU NAMJA BIADAB!" teriak salah satu namja bertubuh kekar itu.

Tapi namja itu tetap berlari, karena sedang tergesa-gesa namja itu menyebrangi jalan raya begitu saja tanpa melihat ada sebuah mobil mewah yang ternyata milik Yoochun melaju dengan cukup kencang.

Ckiitt….

Terdengar bunyi decitan ban mobil Yoochun karena menginjak rem tinba-tiba. Namja bertopi hitam itu terkejut dan hampir jatuh kebelakang.

"YA! KAU LETAKKAN DIMANA MATAMU EOH!"H ardik Yoochun pada namja bertopi hitam itu. Yoochun terdiam sesaat karena merasa familiar dengan namja bertopi hitam itu meski wajahnya sedikit trelihat oleh Yoochun.

Namja bertopi hitam itu tersentak saat mendengar suara 5 namja yang tadi mengejarnya. Tanpa menggubris dan meminta maaf pada Yoochun, namja bertopi hitam itu berlari lagi.

Yoochun memperhatikan namja bertopi hitam itu yang dikejar oleh 5 namja bertubuh kekar.

"Aigoo…sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka eoh?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap dadanya karena tadi sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyebrang.

"Molla. Tapi sepertinya aku kenal dengan namja itu."

"Sunbae kenal?"

"Apa benar itu Chanyeol? Tapi Chanyeol namja yang baik dan polos. Tidak mungkin namja seperti Chanyeol berurusan dengan 5 namja seperti preman tadi. Kuharap aku hanya salah lihat." Gumam Yoochun dalam hati.

"Sunbae." Panggil Jaejoong membuat Yoochun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne."

"Sunbae tidak apa-apa?"

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Yoochun lalu menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

,

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong dan Yoochun sampai disekolah. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap Yoochun dan Jaejoong heran. Karena tak biasanya Yoochun dan Jaejoong bersama, karena kedua namja itu sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

"Tumbaen kau tidak berangkat dengan Yunho, Jaejoong-ah? Apa kalian sudah putus?" tanya Tiffany.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yoochun dengan malas.

"Jika memang sudah putus, aku akan sangat senang. Aku akan mengajak Yunho berkencan." Ucap tiffany membuat Jaejoong ingin mencekik leher yeoja itu.

"Enak saja, apa-apaan yeoja ini? Mengajak Yunho sunbae berkencan? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melihat hal itu terjadi. Karena aku yang akan menjadi orang pertama untuk menentang Yunho hyung jika dia mau berkencan denganmu." Tiffany cemberut sok imut mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemenangan. "Sunbae, aku masuk kelas dulu ne. terima kasih tumpangannya." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya lalu meninggalkan Yoochun dan Tiffany.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Minggir." Sergah Yoochun sadis membuat Tiffany ingin menampar Yoochun dengan tas kulitnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Park Yoochun."

,

Sesampainya dikelas, Yoochun menghampiri meja Changmin. Yoochun duduk dibangku yang ada didepan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah."

"Eum, waeyo hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya yang tadi digunakannya untuk bermain game.

"Sebenarnya aku ragu, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya memberitahumu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi saat berangkat kesekolah, aku bertemu Chanyeol."

Changmin terlonjak kaget. "Mwo? Chanyeol?" Yoochun mengangguk.

"Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun juga?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya melihat Chanyeol. Tadi Chanyeol dikejar oleh 5 namja yang tidak aku kenal."

"Dikejar?"

"Ne, tapi aku masih ragu itu Chanyeol atau bukan, karena aku tidak melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan." Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tenang Changmin-ah, kurasa itu bukan Chanyeol. Seperti yang kita tahu, Chanyeol namja yang baik dan polos. Mustahil Chanyeol berurusan dengan namja seperti preman begitu." Hibur Yoochun membuat Changmin memandang tajam Yoochun.

"Aku meminta bantuan Yuri untuk mencari Kyuhyun."

"Yuri? Yeoja seksi yang tergila-gila padamu itu?" Changmin mengangguk dengan malas.

"Dasar, jika tak ada Junsu hyung saja dia berani bicara vulgar begitu." Cibir Changmin dalam hati.

"Lalu? Apa dia sudah menemukan Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, tapi Yuri hanya bertemu sekali dengannya. Yuri mengatakan kalau sekarang Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai paranormal."

"Mwo? Paranormal? Aku baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun sehebat itu."

"Ck…Kyuhyun tidak memiliki keahlian seperti itu, hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja Kyunhyun bekerja sebagai paranormal palsu." Yoochun terkejut dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Jeongmal?"

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi mustahil Yuri membohongiku."

"Lalu?"

"Kyuhyun sangat pandai, hyung. Dia memalsukan semua identitasnya. Hanya namanya saja yang tidak. Beberapa kali Yuri bertanya pada korban Kyuhyun dengan menanyakan rekeningnya. Tapi setelah diselidiki Yuri, rekening Kyuhyun memuat data-data palsu." Changmin menghela nafas membuat Yoochun merasa iba.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti menjauhimu seperti ini? Apa terakhir kau bertemu dengannya kau dan Kyuhyun bertengkar?"

"Aniyo hyung. Hubunganku baik-baik saja waktu itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti." Yoochun menepuk pundak Changmin untuk memberinya dukungan.

"Sabar ne. aku dan Yunho hyung juga akan membantumu mencarinya. Kurasa Kyuhyun memang sangat pandai, buktinya sampai sekarang anak buah Yunho hyung belum bisa menemukannya. Hanya Yuri saja yang menemukannya. Tidak salah Yunho hyung merekrutnya sebagai anak buah kepercayaan Yunho hyung."

"Ne hyung. Gomawo." Changmin menepuk tangan Yoochun yang berada dipundaknya.

,

Minho bernafas lega setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Baginya, pelajaran matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling membosankan dan menjijikkan dimuka bumi.

"Oya Jaejoong-ah, kau tadi mau membicarakan sesuatu kan? Karena bel masuk berbunyi kau tidak jadi bicara."

"Ne, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan, Minho-ah." Ucap Jaejoong lalu berbalik mengahadap Minho karena hari ini Minho duduk sebangku dengan Minho.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin aku kerumah Yunho sunbae, saat aku masuk kekamarnya…"

"Mau apa kau kekamarnya?" potong Minho dengan wajah terkejut.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, pabbo." Jaejoong memukul kepala Minho dengan kesal.

"Mian, Jae. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Yunho hyung kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukan itu hal pentingnya, dikamarnya aku melihat sebuah foto Yunho sunbae dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau yakin, Jae? Mana mungkin namja seperti Yunho hyung kenal dengan orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin juga kalau namja yang ada difoto itu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau saja tidak yakin."

"Tapi wajahnya benar-benar mirip."

"Mungkin hanya mirip saja."

"Ne, oya kau sudah menemukan Cho Kyuhyun? Ini sudah hari kelima, Minho-ah." Gelisah Jaejoong.

"Mian Jae. Aku belum menemukan Cho Kyuhyun. Susah sekali mencarinya. Dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Minho-ah." Jaejoong memukul lengan kekar Minho.

"Memang begitu, Jae. Tapi aku akan terus mencarinya. Kau jangan khawatir." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu melihat Junsu menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian tidak kekantin? Aku menunggu kalian sejak tadi. Yoochun dan Changmin sudah dikantin dari tadi."

"Mian, Junsu-ah. Kajja, Jae." Minho terlihat malas saat Minho mengajaknya kekantin.

"Waeyo? Kau sakit?" tanya Minho.

"Aniyo, hanya malas saja." Jawab Jaejoong dengan malas membuat Junsu terkekeh.

"Yunho hyung hari ini tidak sekolah, makanya Jaejoong jadi tidak bersemangat." Jaejoong merona mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"Hahahaha. Sampai seperti itu. Manis sekali." Ledek Minho membuat Jaejoong memukul lengannya –lagi-.

"Hahahaha. Kajja." Ajak Junsu sambil menarik tangan Minho dan Jaejoong.

,

"Aku pulang dulu ne." pamit Junsu pada Minho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, hati-hati."

"Jae, kau bisa mengantarku membeli buku tidak?"

"Tumben tidak mengajak Taemin?"

"Hari ini Taemin ada kelas tambahan. Mau ya? Kalau aku mengajak selain kau Taemin akan memarahiku lagi." Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Sebegitu takutnya kau dengan dongsaengku sampai seperti itu."

"Tentu saja. Kalau Taemin minta putus bagaimana. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah ingin bunuh diri."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Baiklah, aku mau."

"Gomawo, Jae. Kau tunggu digerbang sekolah saja. Aku mau menemui Himchan dulu." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu keluar dari kelas.

Saat akan sampai digerbang sekolah, Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang sedang menelpon atau ditelpon seseorang.

"Changmin sunbaenim." Sapa Jaejoong setelah Changmin memutuskan telponnya.

"Ah…Jaejoong-ssi." Balas Changmin.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Dari balik sebuah pohon besar, ada seorang namja yang mengintip Changmin dan Jaejoong. Seorang namja berkulit pucat yang berkali-kali menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata sendunya.

"Changminnie…jeongmal bogoshippo." Ucap namja itu –Kyuhyun-.

"Sepertinya namja itu tidak asing." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Oya, Yunho sunbae ada urusan apa Changmin sunbae?"

"Kau merindukannya eoh?" Changmin tersenyum menggoda pada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merona.

"Aniyo, aku hanya tanya saja." Kilah Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Changmin tertawa.

Jaejoong melihat kearah lain dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang namja yang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar.

"Seperti Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Jaejoong pelan sehingga Changmin tidak mendengarnya.

Sedangkan dari balik pohon besar, Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya karena terkejut.

"Aigoo…itu kan Park Jaejoong. Jadi dia satu sekolah dengan Changmin. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Apa tadi dia melihatku eoh?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun pergi menjauh dari sekolah Changmin.

"Kau melihat apa, Jaejoong-ssi." Tanya Changmin karena jaejoong melihat sebuah pohon besar dengan serius.

"Eh…ti…tidak sunbae. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Kilah Jaejoong.

"Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja. Mana mungkin Cho Kyuhyun datang kesekolahku." Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tin…tin…

Bunyi klakson mobil tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong menoleh.

"Yuri-ah."

"Mian lama, aku ada urusan tadi." Ucap Yuri setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ne, gwaenchana."

"Apa namja ini Park Jaejoong yang sering disebut-sebut Yunho oppa?" tanya Yuri setelah mengamati Jaejoong.

"Ne, ini namjachingunya." Jawab Changmin membuat Yuri mengangguk.

"Selera Yunho oppa bagus juga, sebenarnya aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, Jaejoong-ssi. Tapi kurasa tidak sekarang mungkin lain kali."

"Ne, mungkin lain kali." Jawab Jaejoong sopan membuat Yuri tersenyum.

"Aku duluan ne." Jaejoong mnegangguk lalu Changmin masuk kedalam mobil Yuri.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya saat Yuri membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian Minho menghampiri Jaejoong dengan motor besarnya. Minho menjalankan motornya setelah jaejoong naik kemotornya.

,

"Bagaimana bisa dia kabur, hyung?" omel Yunho pada T.O.P karena incaran mata-mata yang menjadi musuh mereka kabur.

"Kurasa hari ini hari keberuntungannya." Jawab T.O.P santai sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Aishh…kau payah." Ejek Yunho membuat T.O.P terkekeh.

"Santai saja, saeng. Dia pasti akan kita tangkap." Yunho menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku merindukan Jaejoongie." Gumam Yunho.

"Aku juga merindukannya." Gumam T.O.P sambil menerawang.

"YA!"

"Wae? Memangnya salah jika aku merindukan calon adik iparku?" heran T.O.P.

"Kau…" ucapan yunho terputus saat Siwon menghampirinya.

"Annyeong, Yunho-ah." Sapa Siwon.

"Mau apa kau?"

T.O.P memandang Siwon dengan pandangan tak suka. " Yunho-ah aku tunggu dimobil." Lalu T.O.P masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kau bisa?" tanpa menjawab Yunho jalan duluan membuat Siwon tersenyum senang.

Minho menghentikan motornya disebuah toko buku. Lalu Jaejoong turun dari motor Minho lalu melepas helmnya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, Minho-ah."

"Ne, aku hanya sebentar saja. Kajja." Minho dan Jaejoong masuk ketoko buku dan tepat saat itu

Yunho dan Siwon berhenti didepan toko buku itu.

"Kita bicara disini saja. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Kau kasar sekali. Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan teman lamamu, Yunho-ah."

"Jangan bertele-tele. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Siwon tersenyum lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana.

Jaejoong menoleh kejendela kaca tembus pandang karena merasa mendengar suara Yunho.

"Seperti suara Yunho sunbae." Jaejoong mendekat kejendela dan terkejut saat melihat Yunho bersama Siwon.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi aku tidak akan bicara banyak." Ucap Siwon membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne, cepat katakan."

"Mengenai Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Mwo? Cho..Cho Kyuhyun…"

.

T.B.C

,

Annyeong….#lambai2 bareng yunjae.

Masih ingatkah dengan ff jadul ini? #plakk.

Mian ya, tahun ini lagi sibuk2nya ngurus skripsi. Jadi ya terbengkalai deh ff ni.

Aku ngetik ni antara sadar n gak. Kalo ceritanya ngaco aku minta maaf, coz aku ngetik ni sambil ngerjain skripsiku n gak aku cek lagi. kalo ada typo n kata2 yg gak jelas mohon dimaklumi #maksa.

Kritik n saran masih aku terima dengan senang hati asal jangan pedes2 cz nar bikin mules. #plakk

,

Berkenan review….


End file.
